


The Queen of Magic and Camelot

by Pongo0614



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Change in destiny, F/M, Role Reversal, the once and future queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 63,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongo0614/pseuds/Pongo0614
Summary: Arthur knew that he had a sister or someone like that but he never knew what happened to her. Morgana looks out onto Camelot, with the hope that one day she might be free. Merlin looks onto Camelot with awe and determination. He knows why he is there. To save Princess Morgana and take her back to the Isle of the Blessed so that she can train for the role she is destined to have. To be the Queen of not only Camelot but of Magic as well.





	1. Prologue: Gorlois Death

**Prologue**

**Gorlois' Death**

HE TRIED TO REASSURE HIMSELF that he wasn't angry but it wasn't the first time that his friend had shocked him and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last. Gorlois Le Fay walked down the halls, towards the King's chambers. He had to talk some sense into his friend. He couldn't allow another friend die because of what had happened. He had hoped that once that pesky dragon had been caught, it would bring an end to his desire to destroy the Old Religion but Uther had become obsessed with the idea. It was times like this that he wished he could remind him what the Old Religion had done for him. He wouldn't have Arthur without the Old Religion, but he would still have Ygraine. Gorlois sighed as he entered the chambers.

"Uther, I can't allow this to happen."

"Allow what to happen?" Uther said, his voice filled with boredom.

"I will not allow you to execute Balinor. You asked me to find him to help you. I will not allow one of my friends to kill another."

"He is of the Old Religion."

"He stopped Camelot from burning by bringing that dragon under control that you then captured. Uther, I am trying to work out what is going through your mind. As a friend, I want to help you."

"I don't need friends Gorlois. I need men that will follow me no matter what."

"You know I would be the first person by your side if you wanted to enter the gates of hell but this is madness. You are becoming mad. I am telling you this as one of your close advisers. Fear is not the way to rule. You found that out the hard way the first time around. Please don't make the same mistake twice. People are scared for their lives, the lives of their loved ones. No new trade has come to the city. Actually, no trade at all is coming to the city." Gorlois sighed. "And I don't know how much longer I can follow you. I do have a family to think about as well."

"Then go back to Tintagel. Leave me in my madness."

Gorlois sighed again before leaving Uther. He knew that he wasn't going to move him if his mind had been made up. He would just have to find another way to help Balinor. He knew that he could speak to Gaius in confidence about the situation. He made up his mind and turned towards the physician's chambers. He would speak to Gaius, save his friend and return home, allowing Uther a bit of time to calm down about the whole thing. The next time he was in Camelot, Uther would have forgotten about it all and they would be back as friends.

* * *

"You must go, my friend."

Balinor smiled at Gorlois before he brought him into a hug, patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought you would always be the one that I could rely on. You must speak to Uther and you must make him see reason. The Old Religion isn't something that will take this likely. For every person he murders, he will create ten enemies. The magical community is more loyal than any of his knights."

"As Vivienne says. I will try to talk to him but I can't seem to get through to him at the moment. I hope that this madness is over sooner. I fear for her and Morgause. I fear for everyone."

It was the howl of the dogs that reminded them both of the danger that they were in. The guards after them had probably been told to kill Balinor on sight and more than likely the person that had helped him. Both Balinor and Gorlois had no plans on being about when they finally caught up with them.

"Ealdor?" Balinor said as he jumped onto the stolen horse.

"Gaius' niece will be waiting for you. She will hide you while everything settles down. May the Goddess be with you."

"And with you."

Gorlois watched his friend dig his heels into the horse and set off into the night. He let out a sigh before he thought about himself and made his way to his horse, waiting for him in another part of the forest. He couldn't wait to get back to Tintagel. He had been away from home for too long now.

* * *

**_10 years later_ **

Gorlois couldn't believe that he was doing this again. Only this time he was more furious. His wife was currently sitting in a cold, damp cell after being marched to Camelot during two days of rain. It wasn't just that his wife was there, it was the reason as to why she was there. He couldn't just stand by. He would make Uther see that he was making the wrong decision.

"You promised!" Gorlois said as soon as he entered the room.

"Gorlois."

"Don't Gorlois me. I want to know why my wife was walked back to Camelot in two days of rain and then put straight into a cell. I also want to know why I can't see her. You promised that nothing would happen to her."

"I couldn't help that she was on the Isle."

"You stopped attacking the Isle. For Goddess sakes Uther, do you really think that Nimueh will be there? It has been ten years. She is probably long gone now. If you wanted her, you should have never allowed her to leave Camelot during Arthur's birth. She knew what was going to happen."

"There was always the possibility. Your wife was on the Isle. My hands are tied. She confessed to using magic. What else can I do?"

"Allow her to pledge to you. Allow her to repent her magic and to live out her days in Tintagel. Please Uther, don't kill my wife. I will never forgive you."

"What is done is done."

Gorlois could feel the tears fill his eyes. "I am not allowing you to take my wife or Morgana's mother. I will fight you for this. I am taking my family back to Tintagel and you will never hear from us again."

He turned on his heel and went to leave. A guard blocked his path and he became more frustrated the longer he was in the way.

"I can't allow you to do that," Uther said. "You are staying in Camelot and going on the next raid I am going to send you on and Morgana is going to stay with Arthur and I while you go on that. We will have a discrete execution for Vivienne but that is the best I can do."

He had no idea why he felt so determined for Uther not to have a hold over him but he just turned around and took off his gauntlet. It hit the ground with a dull thud. Gorlois knew it wasn't like him but he had to do something. He wasn't going to let Vivienne die.

"Pick it up. I win, I take my family back to Tintagel. You win, I do as you tell me."

Uther smiled and laughed before kicking it back to Gorlois.

"I would say that I wouldn't want Morgana to lose her father, but I know I will win."

Gorlois had known for some time that Morgana wasn't his. There was just something deep inside him that just knew. Yet there had never been a moment where he had sat down to try and work out who his wife had given herself to. He could have probably guessed that Uther may have played a part in it. He went to grab his sword but the guards had his arms behind his back before he had even moved.

"Please take Lord Gorlois and escort him back to his chambers. He seems to be unwell."

He didn't say anything back. If anything, he had been broken by the thought that his friend and his wife had committed adultery. It made him even more determined to get Morgana and Vivienne out of Camelot and back to Tintagel safe. He could defend Tintagel with the troops that he had there. He couldn't protect anyone while they were still in Camelot. Tonight they were going to leave Camelot.

* * *

"Father, where is Mother?"

Gorlois gave her the biggest smile he could muster but with his new piece of evidence, the word father shot daggers through his heart. She wasn't his to call his daughter and he wasn't hers to call father. It was just another sick trick that Uther had played on him.

"We are just about to get her, then we are going to go back home."

"But father, it is the middle of the night."

He wanted to tell her to stop calling him father but he knew that she was too young to understand why that would hurt him so. Maybe one day they could be a proper family. It would just be Vivienne, Morgana, Morgause and himself. The perfect little family. He looked at Morgana and wondered whether she had the same gift that her mother and sister had. He said a quick prayer to the Triple Goddess before making his way out of the room, through the servant's exit, with Morgana's hand tightly in his.

It wasn't hard to find the corridors down to the dungeons. It was a big part of his plan. The less they were seen the more chance they had of getting out of there alive. Not that he thought that Morgana would be harmed. He wondered what Uther would do if she did have the gift of magic.

Knocking out the guards and getting the keys to the cells was easier than Gorlois thought it should be. It would be something that he would raise with Uther but tonight it was a blessing. This was his chance to get his family out of there. He had finished unlocked Vivienne's cell when the warning bell sounded. He knew that they had little time for their escape. He knew that the dungeon would be flooded with guards.

As soon as they reached their safety point, Vivienne turned and locked the door with her magic.

"What are you doing?"

"Gorlois, I have caused this."

"I know. I forgive you. We can talk more when we get back to Tintagel."

"Take Morgana and run. I can't have her become Uther's plaything. I will receive the sentence I deserve. Make this my last kindness to you."

"Vivienne. Please."

"Go."

He had no other choice as the guards found them and Vivienne used her magic to push them backwards, knocking them out as they hit the wall. He grabbed Morgana's hand and ran with her. It was as if Uther knew exactly what he was planning. Gorlois knew he had his chance now to challenge his old friend but in getting caught up in the feud with Uther, he didn't notice the guard picking Morgana up until she called out to him.

"Morgana!" Gorlois said before crying out in pain.

"You should have just done as you were told," Uther said as he stood over his injured friend.

Gorlois could feel his breaths becoming more laboured and heavier. All he could think about was Morgana and how he had failed her. Here he was, dying in the catacombs of Camelot. He could only watch as Uther finally turned his back on him.

"Morgana may be your daughter, but I hope she is like Vivienne in every way. It would just be your luck if the daughter that you had unlawfully would turn out to have magic. Actually, I wish that on you. I call out to the Goddess now for Morgana Le Fay to have magic."

He knew that Uther was ignoring him and he didn't dare to waste any more breath on him. As he laid there, he pictured all the times that he had spent with Vivienne and Morgana. They were a family and even if Morgana wasn't biologically his daughter, she was his daughter. He only hoped that she would be like him in temperament. He closed his eyes and waited for the Goddess to take him. He had failed.

" _Oh Gorlois, I am not finished with you yet."_


	2. Chapter One: Merlin's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos. I know that the prologue may seem a little weird place to start but honestly, it does all tie in with the story. And it is how I have started the story when I have written it in my head.
> 
> This story is going to be in four parts, with this being the first of the first part.
> 
> Enjoy!

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter One**

**Merlin's Arrival**

THE WIND BLEW STRONG BUT it wasn't going to deter him from where he was going. The elements were a big part of his magic and he was sure that it was telling him to return to the Isle of the Blessed, where he would be safe. Yet he knew that he had to fight the wind. He needed to go to where he had been sent to. He needed to help her and start his destiny. A destiny that he had known about since a young age.

Merlin couldn't remember much of it but he remembered the knock at the door and the strange man entering, telling his mother that he was a friend of his father's. He had spoken to his mother in hushed voices before his mother started to pack up all their stuff and they moved to the Isle of the Blessed. From there, he had learnt everything he knew about magic from Nimueh and Morgause.

He felt as prepared as he could be for the task ahead. It wasn't like he was going to complete his destiny in one go. This was only the first part of many parts to come. This was where everything was going to begin to change. A lot would be tested from now until the finish. He knew that friendships will be made and broken. He knew that relationships would be made and broken. He knew that there will be people who will be against it but this was the way it was meant to be. This was how everything was going to change. It was the only reason he had left the Isle. It was the only reason he had left behind his mother, Nimueh, Morgause and Gorlois.

He was heading towards Camelot to bring Princess Morgana Pendragon back to the safety of the Isle of the Blessed, where she can start her magical training.

* * *

His mother may have wanted to shield him from what Uther was like, but Merlin was grateful that Gorlois and Nimueh had given him a number of warnings about what had happened. Nimueh had even given him small lessons on the Great Purge and why it came about.

The man being beheaded in the centre of the courtyard didn't surprise him as much as he thought, but he still turned away as the axe came down on the man's neck. He kept his magic in check as he felt the man's magic leave his body to take his soul to the Triple Goddess. He wanted to mutter a spell so that his soul would have a safe journey but thought better of it. He wasn't here to save that man's soul. He hoped that with his task, he would stop having the urge to send innocent men, women and child's souls back to their maker.

The first thing Merlin had to do was blend in and he hoped that his mother was right when she said that her Uncle would help them out. He was instructed that Gaius could be trusted but he was still a close advisor to Uther. He had spent part of his journey wondering what Gaius looked like and with a push of a door, he was met with the man that would hopefully give him a room and a job.

"Who are you? Are you the new manservant?" The man, that Merlin could only guess was Gaius, said.

"I'm Merlin. I was told to give you this by my mother, Hunith." He said as he held out the letter he got out of his bag earlier. "I am guessing that you are Gaius."

The man's attention perked at the mention of his mother's name. "Yes, I am Gaius." He said as he took the letter off of him.

Merlin watched him as he walked back to his desk and picked up his glasses before he broke the wax and unfolded the letter. He waited patiently for Gaius to finish reading the letter. He knew that he would have to find it later to see what his mother had told him. Just because Gaius could be trusted, that didn't mean that his mother had trusted him with everything.

"I do have a room for you and for the moment, you can help me out until I find you proper work," Gaius said as he folded the letter back up. "And you are just in time. I need a number of herbs to replenish my stores. If you place your bag in there, you can go and search for the herbs."

He started to make his way to the room. "You might want to show me what you want. So I don't bring back anything potentially dangerous. I am sure you wouldn't want your stores contaminated." He said as he placed down his bag.

"For someone who would be classed as a commoner, you do speak well," Gaius commented as Merlin rejoined him.

Merlin cleared his throat. He knew the reason that he was more well-spoken was from years of being around Nimueh and Gorlois. Plus proper pronunciation always helped when casting spells. Yet he didn't know how much Gaius now knew.

"My mentor always said that speaking properly was always a better way to speak. At least if you speak clearly, people will always know what you are saying."

"Who was your mentor?"

He wondered whether he was testing him. It was something that Nimueh did before he left so that he would be ready for anything that Camelot threw at him. He stepped a little closer.

"Nimueh," Merlin muttered. "Obviously, I have been told not to shout her name too loudly. She was my main mentor while Morgause has helped me out at times. With my magic that is. I speak well due to trying to cast spells but I suppose that Gorlois is the main person I picked it up from."

"Gorlois?"

"Lord Gorlois Le Fay."

"But Gorlois is dead."

"Gaius, I am sure that he is well and alive."

Gaius blinked at him a few times. "It is something I will have to take your word on. I know that Uther ran him through with a sword and left him to die in the catacombs eleven years ago."

Merlin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Gorlois had been there since he was six, around the time that Gaius had just said that he had died. He knew that the world worked in weird and wonderful ways but he couldn't imagine a man to be still alive after being injured like that.

"Then when I finish my first task, I will have to take you to the Isle of the Blessed."

"First task?"

Merlin worried that he had said too much now but the question had been asked and it would be rude of him not to answer it.

"To rescue Princess Morgana from Camelot and bring her to the Isle of the Blessed to start her training."

"We have no Princess Morgana in Camelot. There is, in fact, no Morgana in Camelot, royal or otherwise."

He had a feeling that Gaius was lying but he couldn't just call him out on it. He knew that he would have to find more evidence before he could challenge him and find the herbs for Gaius seemed like the perfect place to start. Maybe in the forest, he could see the castle more from the outside and see if he could uncover some of Camelot's secrets.

"So which herbs do you need?"


	3. Chapter Two: Arthur's Training

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Two**

**Arthur's Training**

ARTHUR COULD ONLY LOOK IN despair at the latest group of recruits, all looking to become Knights of Camelot. He knew that they were all there because of their father's name and he knew that half of them would only become knights because of their father's name. He hoped that the training that he would give them will make some of them drop out. Becoming a Knight of Camelot wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Arthur wanted to make sure that he had the best. He looked at them and placed his bets on who would drop out first and who might be there until the end.

"Right, you lot. This is it. The beginning of your training to become a Knight of Camelot." He paused while the excited ones nudge their friends. "I only expect the best and you will become one of the best. Most of you might not make it through the training or most of you might not get through the last task but as long as you give it your all, then I am sure you will make your families proud. You will be training with me and this is how it is going to work.

"Every morning, we will be working on stamina. For this, you will not need your armour or your swords. In the afternoon, we will work on technique. I don't care if you have been holding a sword longer than you have been able to walk. You do as I say without anything more than a 'Yes Sire'. Understood?"

There was a mumble of 'Yes Sire's but he could tell from some of their faces that they weren't happy about it. Some of these were easily sons or even grandsons of the men from his father's council. They probably thought that it would save them. In the long term, it probably will but that never stopped Arthur from putting them through their paces first off.

"Good. Go over to that tent and take off your armour and dress in the clothes provided. I can assure you now, you will not want your armour on for the next part. I would also take a drink from the water provided."

He heard a few snorts as they turned around and walked to the tent. That was the moment that Arthur had decided that this first training session would be one of the hardest that he would do with them. If they couldn't give him the respect that he deserved as the Crown Prince of Camelot, then they would have to learn, today. As soon as they all returned, he told them to follow him.

It was a five-mile route that he knew well and Arthur had no qualms running it. He knew that Leon would be at the back, picking up the stragglers and making sure that they at least tried to keep up. He looked back to see that most of them were keeping up with him but he knew that it was only for the moment. As they came back around the castle, they returned to the training ground. He couldn't help but smile as there were only a few that had managed to keep up. They waited for the others before Arthur stood out the front and told them to do a number of different strength building exercises until the bell sounded at noon.

"Stop," Arthur shouted. "You now have the afternoon off. I would recommend that you get yourself something to eat and get one of the servants to run you a bath. Collect your armour from the tent and take it back to your rooms. I will expect you here before dawn tomorrow morning. Depending on how you are tomorrow morning will depend on the training. If you don't want another hard session, I would recommend that you are all here before I get here. As long as I am not standing in this place, you are not late. You are all dismissed."

Arthur was glad that a few got the message as they bowed before they went to the tent. He turned around and took the drink off of the servant behind him.

"Did you really have to be that hard on them? At least ten of them threw up on that run." Leon said.

"I am the Crown Prince of Camelot. They should give me the respect I deserve. They all thought that they were here for an easy ride because of whose son they are. They aren't. They are all going to be tested. And it is all up to them."

"I'm more curious as to why you have given them the afternoon off."

"My father wants me to sit in on another council meeting. He keeps telling me that I am not as educated about the politics of being King because I have spent most of my time on the training field. I haven't yet argued that he was the one to always send me out there so I thought that was where my place was."

Arthur left his friend on the training field to sort out the new recruits while he headed to his chambers for a quick bath before the council meeting.

* * *

Arthur resisted the urge to tap against the table. He always hoped that each council meeting wouldn't be as boring as the last but every time they surprised him but being even more boring than the one before. They were talking about matters that he was sure didn't matter to them. The matters may be important to someone but it didn't need a whole afternoon for them to discuss.

He looked around at the Lords and watched as they all nodded along with what his father was saying. He knew that none of them would really challenge his father. He was what he didn't want. He didn't want a council that would just agree with him. He didn't want a load of Lords that would just say 'Yes Sire'. He wanted a group of Lords that would challenge him when he was wrong.

"My Lord, I fear that the dry weather at the beginning of this year has lead to the fields looking sparse. I feel like we should start rationing the grain that we do have now so that we can survive the winter."

"No," Arthur said.

He quickly realised that he had said something when everyone had got quiet and that they were all looking towards him. He cursed as he realised that he shouldn't have said something. His father had asked him along to these council meetings to observe.

"Arthur?" His father said.

"We have already rationed the grain this year. We were almost dealing with a revolt. We can't do it again or otherwise, the people will revolt."

"We must."

"We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. It is still early in the summer and we have already had more rain that we should have done in this month. The harvest might be better than we expect. We are just Lords. We are not farmers. What do we know about farming?"

"I do not need to be a farmer to know that there won't be enough." One of the Lords said.

Arthur wanted to argue but he knew that it would be best if he kept quiet. He knew that he had already said too much. The meeting finished rather quickly after that and as soon as his father stood up, he followed what his father had done and left the room on his heel.

"How much are you going to restrict the grain by?"

"The men will get half of what they already get while woman and children will be reduced by a quarter."

"But that makes no sense. Why reduce the men by so much? The men are our workforce. They will need the food more to be productive."

His father stopped suddenly and turned around to him. "Stop questioning my decisions."

"I know that you want me to be a good king and I thought a good king make sure that his people were happy."

"No, making your Lords happy is being king. Being in power is being king. The people will follow you or face the consequences."

Arthur wanted to argue again but thought better not to. He knew that he had annoyed his father and that it would take him a little while to calm down from. He didn't know what he was meant to have said. He didn't know what type of king his father wanted him to be.


	4. Chapter Three: Merlin's Discovery

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Three**

**Merlin's Discovery**

MERLIN STOOD AND WATCHED AS the knights trained. He suspected that the blonde haired man that was barking out instructions was Prince Arthur. He sighed as he looked at the man, arrogance just radiating off of him. He knew that he would be able to make the young Prince more humble and bend him into being the perfect King but that wasn't his task. For a while, he thought that he would be standing by Arthur's side. Maybe not at his side. Behind him, slightly to the left. Being his servant in more than one ways.

Yet it was not how it was meant to be. Merlin was sure that he could get Arthur to accept magic for what it is but even if he did, it was never going to end well. Nimueh, Morgause and Gorlois never went into detail about how bad it would get but it was enough to change their minds about who the Once and Future King or Queen would be.

He had to find Morgana. With the little that he knew about Uther, Merlin was scared about what had happened to her and what Uther had forced her into thinking. He couldn't go around asking too many questions because it would arise suspicion but he hoped that the herb gathering that he was doing for Gaius would lead to some of his questions being answered.

Merlin remained where he was when was as Arthur left the training ground and headed towards the gate to the courtyard. Just before he reached him, Merlin bowed his head slightly, still giving the man the respect that he deserved. Arthur might not end up being his king but he was still the current king's son.

Arthur snorted. "At least someone has the right manners."

Merlin could have said something but he held his tongue. He had to not bring attention to himself. He couldn't help Morgana if he got onto the wrong side of the royal family. If anything, he needed to get a job where he was at the heart of the royal family. If he was to find out where Morgana was, he might need to be close enough to find out their secrets.

He shook off the idea as he made his way out of the grounds of Camelot into the forest to find the herbs. He hoped that most of them would be close enough to the castle for him to inspect it. He suspected that Morgana was probably a prisoner in the castle. Somewhere where the public couldn't see her easily but hopefully where she had some sunlight. He suspected that she was probably in one of the rooms around the back, looking out into the forest rather than the courtyard and the city.

With the list in hand, Merlin started to search for the herbs and for clues that Morgana was in the castle.

* * *

Merlin waited for Gaius to fall asleep before he set out, trying to put his theories into action. There were a number of different suggestions that he had as to where Morgana might be. He knew that he couldn't search them that night but he hoped that he could at least try and cross one off the list. He followed the corridors in the direction that he hoped that he wanted to go. He wished that Gorlois had gone through the layout of the castle more when he was training on the Isle of the Blessed. Maybe with a better knowledge of the castle, he might know where he was heading.

After a few false starts, he finally managed to find a corridor where the windows showed the forest. He wished that he could stand there and admire the trees in the moonlight. He could just about remember the time that he had spent in Ealdor but most of his time was spent on the Isle of the Blessed. He absolutely loved the Isle of the Blessed but it was too isolated. He knew that a night like tonight, he would probably drag someone outside to stargaze with him, probably Morgause. She was one of the ones that still gave into his childish ways.

He carried along down the corridor, taking a note of the lack of guards. Either this part of the castle wasn't used because they didn't need to use it or it wasn't in use because it was hiding something. He hoped that it was the last option rather than him walking towards the chambers of Ygraine. He could only imagine that the King's late wife was still a sore spot for both the King and the kingdom.

He slipped into an alcove as the first guards that he had seen came around the corridor. He listened closely to what they were saying, in any hope that they might spill what was in the direction that they had just come from, but it was just general small talk.

Merlin couldn't help feeling frustrated at the fact that he hadn't found Morgana yet. He had hoped that she would be parading around as the King's ward or something like that. In her place as a Lady of Camelot. Not some prisoner to an event that she probably couldn't even remember. That was if she saw Uther strike Gorlois down.

He exited the alcove and carried on his journey down the corridor. He didn't notice the woman until they collided into each other. A bundle of bedding fell on them as they both hit the ground.

"I am so sorry," Merlin said.

"No problem. What are you doing in these parts of the castle?"

"I am Merlin and new here and I was just exploring the castle. You know, to get the layout of it all. I am staying with Gaius. Sorry, am I not meant to be down here?"

"No, I think it would be best if you left. Now." The woman sighed. "These are the late Queen's chambers. The King would have you locked up if he saw you down here."

"Why are you down here then?"

Merlin wondered whether he had caught her out.

"I am employed by him. He asked randomly for me and other servants to change the bedding occasionally so that it seems like she is still there. Even after 20 years, he is still grieving. But don't tell anyone. As I said, the King would have you locked up if he saw anyone down here who he hasn't asked to be down here. To the rest of the staff, this part of the castle doesn't exist. So please, leave."

"I am sorry. I didn't realise. I will leave now. But not before I learn your name. Or shall we leave it for a better time, where we can have our first proper meeting."

"Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen. Now please leave. I have sheets to wash and a bed to dress and I want to go home sometime tonight."

"Sorry," Merlin said with a little bow of his head.

As he turned, he hoped that it was actually the Queen's chambers. It would be quite ironic for Uther to put Morgana in the Queen's chambers because of who she was meant to become. It just confirmed to him that she was in that part of the castle and that Uther was trying his best to hide her existence. It was only a matter of time before Merlin would find her. Then the next task would be for him to help her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Comic con today and honestly, Rupert and Alex are the sweetest people ever. Like I saw them for the first time a year ago and they still remembered me and my name. It was so insane.


	5. Chapter Four: Kilgharrah's Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think we are missing an annoying dragon in all this?

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Four**

**Kilgharrah's Destiny**

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN twenty years, Kilgharrah found himself a reason to wake up and stretch his wings. He would have let out a growl as well but he didn't want to raise suspicion. The one who would unite Albion was here. Kilgharrah could feel his strong magic from the moment that he stepped through the gates of the city.

He looked down at the heavy chain, keeping him captive. He hoped that he could convince the young warlock to release him. He had an idea about how he was going to do it but it all rested on a number of things happening but he knew that the first thing that he would have to do is gain Merlin's trust. He didn't think that it would be too hard to do. The boy who had just walked through the gates would be impressionable. It wouldn't take much for Kilgharrah to convince him that the destiny that he had chosen is the path that he needed to follow. He wouldn't even need convincing. The dragon was sure that he couldn't possibly know of the task ahead of him.

The one thing that Merlin couldn't find out about was Morgana. The bastard Pendragon would only distract the young warlock. Kilgharrah knew that he could be safe in that. There were only a handful of people left alive that knew the circumstance of Arthur's birth or even knew about Morgana. No one was going to tell him that the bastard somehow had more of a claim to the throne than the Prince.

Merlin couldn't know about Morgana. Everything that Kilgharrah sacrificed would have been for nothing. Spending the last twenty years chained to a rock, being held captive, would have been for nothing. Disobeying the orders of a dragonlord, an order that was telling all the dragons to hide, would have been for nothing. The last twenty years would be for nothing. Everything he had planned would be for nothing.

Everything had to go to plan.

* * *

Kilgharrah didn't expect a visit from Merlin so early. He had mentally linked with Merlin and called out his name a couple of times as he awoke but he had expected to see him not long afterwards. The man in front of him didn't seem scared or shocked to see a massive dragon sitting there in front of him. Kilgharrah could feel that his plans were starting to unravel before him but he had to just see. Maybe he had been told of his destiny or that a dragon would be waiting for him in Camelot. After all, he was Balinor's son.

"How small you are for such a great destiny," Kilgharrah said.

"I know. I have a lot to do in between finding herbs for Gaius. Look I know everything that you are about to tell me. I have known since the age of six. I know what I am destined to do. I know why I have my powers. I know the names that the magical communities give me. I know I have a big task ahead of me because not only do I have to change the minds of the wider public as well as the council but I also have to convince those with magic not to hide in the shadows. And I know who I share it with."

Kilgharrah knew it was his moment. "Arthur Pendragon." He said at the same time Merlin said. "Morgana Pendragon."

The dragon was taken aback for the moment. The vision he had of Morgana's reign flash before him and he couldn't help the growl or the shout of no in shock and anger. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

Merlin laughed. "They said that you might say that. I know that my destiny lies with Morgana. There was a while when I too thought that I would be by Arthur's side but we saw that it would end in nothing."

Kilgharrah began to laugh. "You are no seer."

"I agree. It is the only magic that Nimueh allowed me to give up in. Morgause can control a crystal from the crystal cave when it allows her obviously. That was how we worked out the best version of my destiny. We saw the way that Arthur would change and that he would turn out to be a good king but just being a good king didn't mean that he would complete the destiny. The path with him would only end in death and destruction. There will be no return or magic or a Golden Age. With Arthur, I would live up to my druid name and be immortal, waiting for the day that he will rise and be the only one with magic. With Arthur, we fail. But Morgana..."

"The witch cannot be trusted." Kilgharrah spat, interrupting him.

"With Morgana, we get there. It might be a slow process but she will turn out to be a better Queen than Arthur would be King. She will understand and sympathise with people. She will bring about the Golden Age of Camelot and Albion. She is the Once and Future Queen and she will unite the lands of Albion. She will reign over Albion for years to come. She will be fair and just and loved by all."

"She has no claim."

"Technically, being Uther's only child, I think she has a stronger claim. Both Arthur and Morgana are bastards, as am I. One of them has to sit on the throne and we have decided that it is Morgana. You have failed Kilgharrah. You should have listened to my father."

Kilgharrah felt like he could only hopelessly look on as Merlin turned his back to him and left. The darkness of the cave returned and Kilgharrah knew that he was never going to see the light again. He was never going to leave this cave and even if Balinor did show up, he would probably see it as the best punishment for him.

He growled loudly in frustration. Uther had brought this death and destruction to the lands. It was only right that it ended in death and destruction. Uther should see what mess he had made of the land when he attacked people that he called friends. It was only fair for the child that started it all to end it all.

The last twenty years had been for nothing and Kilgharrah was sure that no matter how much he called Merlin, that meeting would be their first and only meeting.


	6. Chapter Five: Gaius' Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does Gaius actually know?

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Five**

**Gaius' Conflict**

GAIUS SAT IN HIS CHAMBERS, waiting for Merlin to return with the herbs that he had sent him out to get. He was proud of Merlin, that he actually managed to get up and out of the castle before Gaius woke up. He knew of his late night adventures and he knew who he was looking for. Gaius wasn't quite sure what to make of Merlin.

Everything he had said hadn't made much sense to Gaius, especially what he had said about Gorlois. Gorlois couldn't be alive. There was no way that he could have survived that type of injury. Uther had explained what he had done to his friend one day when he was consumed by guilt. It was at the same time that he explained what he had done with Morgana. Gorlois Le Fay couldn't have survived the injury that Uther gave him.

Unless there was more to it than just him surviving.

The only thing that Gaius could think of was that he was alive because it contributed to Merlin's destiny. He couldn't say that he believed that was the case but there was no other explanation. It would have to be a question to be asked went they met again. Not that he was totally sure that he would meet Gorlois again.

Merlin had discussed more about his destiny the night before. In hushed voices, they spoke about how he left Ealdor at the age of six with Gorlois and settled on the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin had told Gaius about the two different paths that he could go down and the reasons behind why they had chosen the path that they have done.

Gaius hadn't even realised that Hunith had left Ealdor. He knew that he probably should have tried to write to her more to check up on her, especially after sending Balinor to live with her. But that was the reason he didn't write to her. He didn't want Uther to find out about the part that he had played in Balinor's escape.

He got out of his chair as quickly as he could when Uther entered the room.

"Gaius, I need something stronger for this… this strain." Uther said.

"Of course Sire. I will make sure it is with you before nightfall."

"Good." He said with a nod of his head. He looked a little lost before he spotted something behind Gaius. "Do you have a visitor?"

Gaius turned to see Merlin's backpack. "My nephew, great-nephew, had come to live with me. He comes from a village on the outskirts of the kingdom. His mother believes that there would be more opportunities for him to work in the city than on the land."

"He can't know."

He refrained from raising his eyebrow at his king. "Sire, I swore an oath to you that I would never tell a living soul. I don't think you need to lose all your friends."

Gaius often forgot how quickly Uther's mood could change. The anger in his eyes was something that he hadn't seen for a while.

"That's enough. Just make sure I have that potion."

He gave Uther a small bow as he turned to leave. Gaius was actually quite glad that he was leaving. When he hung around at the door, Gaius knew that there was something playing on his mind. He just wondered whether he would confide in him or not after what he just said.

"How old is your nephew?"

"I don't know exactly. Merlin is probably at the end of adolescence, but hasn't come of age."

"Tell Merlin to be at dinner. Arthur sacked his manservant at breakfast over the tiniest of things and won't take him back. He needs a new one. One that might not know what he is like."

"I will make sure that he is there."

* * *

The best thing for not only Merlin but for Morgana as well would be to tell him about Morgana and where to find her. The poor girl deserved better. But he knew that it would be breaking the oath he made to Uther.

In the past, there had only been a handful of people that could tell Uther exactly what they thought and, maybe, more importantly, tell Uther when he was wrong. However, over the course of the purge, the number slowly dwindled, only leaving Gaius. Gorlois was killed by Uther. Nimueh went straight on the run and hadn't been heard of since. Balinor was still on the run after leaving Ealdor, hopefully. Vivienne was dead. Ygraine was dead. Gaius didn't want to be next.

Who would stop him then?

He looked up at the door as Merlin returned for the night. He sat down and instantly tucked into the dinner waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Gaius asked.

"It went great. I was only really pouring wine into the goblets and removing plates from the table but I think I may have proved myself went I helped Arthur undress and get ready for bed. The only downside is Arthur is a prat. I just wish I could say it to his face."

"That is just how Arthur is. I think even Uther has seen how bad Arthur's behaviour is."

Gaius could feel that Merlin wanted to say more, but instead, he placed the fork into his mouth. He was certain that there was a lot of things that Merlin wanted to say but didn't know whether he could say them. He wasn't in the safety of the Isle of the Blessed now. He was in the wolfs den. He couldn't just say what was on his mind.

"I am glad I have been around Gorlois for so many years." Merlin ended up saying.

He couldn't help but laugh as Merlin started to laugh. He had little idea about what they were actually laughing about, but after the conversation that Gaius had earlier with Uther, he felt like he could do with a laugh. Once Merlin had finished his dinner, he went straight to bed, saying that he was tired and that he needed to get up early for Arthur. He allowed him to go but knew that he might have to let Merlin into the King's secret soon enough.


	7. Chapter Six: Arthur's Sister

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Six**

**Arthur's Sister**

"WILL THAT BE ALL TONIGHT, sire?"

Arthur looked up from what he was reading to see that it was now dark and Merlin had tied everything away, laid out his clothes for the morning, prepared his bed. He had also managed to polish his armour and hang it up. Arthur had no idea how long he had been in some daydream whilst pretending to read.

Merlin wouldn't be his first choice of manservant. The boy could be rather clumsy at times, notably accidentally pouring wine all over him when he missed the goblet during the dinner that his father had told him to come to. Arthur had two problems. The first one was that his father wouldn't allow him to sack another manservant without a good reason. The other problem was that Merlin did know what he was doing, which puzzled Arthur as Merlin was adamant that he had not severed another household before and had just worked the fields in his village. They had a few arguments over a few small matters over the last couple of weeks but Arthur couldn't really fault Merlin. His manners and respect was there the majority of the time and he did do a good job.

"You may go now, Merlin." He said.

"Would it be okay if I wasn't at breakfast? Gaius has asked me to gather him some herbs. If I set off earlier enough, I could be back for morning training."

Arthur lent back into his seat. He doesn't really know why he is in such a generous mood but the words come out of his mouth before he had a real chance to think about them.

"As I only have morning training, all morning, have the morning off to gather Gaius' herbs. I won't need you until the afternoon and I would rather you be in top form rather than sleepily make your way around the day."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said with a small bow.

Arthur watched Merlin as he passed him to leave through the servants' exit. He threw the piece of parchment onto the table before standing up and stretching. His back was stiff from sitting in the chair for most of the evening. He knew that a quick break would do him no harm. He had to get the report ready for his father for the meeting held tomorrow but he couldn't keep mindlessly going on with the task. He walked around his chambers for a little bit before settling by the window. He looked out over Camelot.

He knew that things would be different in a few days time. Meetings will be cancelled and his father would shut himself away for the day. It happened every time on Morgana's name day. He wondered whether the rumours that she was still alive was true. He hoped so, more than anything the older he got. Up until Arthur was nine, he could always remember her being in Camelot. Her father, Gorlois Le Fay, was a good friend of his father. He had thought at one point that the reason that they spent so much time in Camelot was that one day, he would marry Morgana.

She was a year older than him and she wouldn't allow him to forget about it. The closer they got, the less Arthur thought of her as a potential wife but more as a sister. Without them both having any siblings or any real company around their age, it was probably quite natural for them to fall into a more sibling-like relationship. They were only young as well. She was the closest thing that he would ever have to having a sister.

Arthur smiled as he remembered the way that his father and Gorlois would act. It was probably no wonder that they acted like siblings when their own fathers used to act like brothers. All Arthur could do was wonder what went so wrong.

* * *

As Arthur expected, everything was cancelled on what was meant to be, or actually was Morgana's 22nd name day. There was a definite change of tone within the castle and he could just tell that every servant had their head down, trying to stay out of the way as much as the possibly can. The only one that hadn't was Merlin but it was Arthur expected. He hadn't spent all his life in Camelot. He wouldn't have known what today is.

"Have I missed something?" Merlin asked as they walked aimlessly around the castle.

"No."

"So why does everything feel really tense?"

"It is Morgana's name day. Or what would have been Morgana's name day. I don't know really. She went missing when she was ten. Depending on who you talk to she might be dead or she might be alive somewhere. Her father, Gorlois, was a good friend of my father's and after Morgana was born, the Le Fay family spent more time in Camelot. I think it is the reason that my father acts the way that he does. I think he blames himself for Gorlois and Vivienne's death as well as Morgana's disappearance or death."

"Were you close to Morgana?"

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "I haven't told anyone this before but she was like a sister to me. Up until the age of seven, I had some weird idea that we were going to marry but the teasing was always more than between future lovers. She always used to tease me about the smallest of things, from her being only slightly taller than me to the fact that she was almost a year older than me." He chuckled. "I was having this training session one time. I must have been about seven at the time and no one would spar with me. You had about five knights, more than capable of taking on someone who had only held a sword for six months and none of them would go near me because they were scared that they might hurt the heir to the throne.

"She had been watching from the sidelines and came storming onto the training field. Eight years old and with more fight in her than those knights. Anyway, she proudly announced that she would spar with me and picked up a sword. No one could really stop her once she had swung the sword at me. Everyone was horrified by it, especially my father when he joined us to see how I was getting on. She beat me fair and square. She was quite publicly told off by Gorlois by my own father's command but I know that in private she was praised for her swordsmanship."

"How did she go missing?"

"From what I have heard, Gorlois betrayed my father. They tried to run away as a family but I don't know the details of how they ended up dead or how Morgana ended up missing, presumed dead. I learnt very quickly not to ask too many questions about the Le Fays. She would have been 22 today."

Arthur felt a bit of relief when Merlin didn't ask any more questions. They were speaking about the matter way too openly than they should have. The Le Fays were like Camelot's little secret. They were a noble family that just got caught up in the purge. Their names meaning very little to people.

"It is a good day to go and do a little bit of personal training."

"What would you like to train with?"

"Sword. I just feel like I have to go and destroy something."

"As you wish, meet you on the training field."

Merlin gave him a small bow before leaving him to collect his sword. Arthur still didn't know what to make of Merlin. Part of him felt like he had known the boy for a while but that couldn't be the case. There was also another nagging thought that had come to mind. Why was he so interested in Morgana?


	8. Chapter Seven: Gwen's Job

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Seven**

**Gwen's Job**

GWEN BOTH DREADED AND LOOKED forward to the day. She mainly dreaded it because she knew that she would have to spend most of her time with Uther. Most of that dread went away when she saw Merlin smiling widely at her. After they had met that night, they had become fast friends. He somehow always had something to say that would make her smile or laugh.

"Have your plans been ruined by the feel of today?" He asked.

"The feel of today?"

He stopped in front of her. "The fact that Uther has shut himself away and cancelled everything." He muttered.

"It happens every year."

"It is my first year here and it doesn't get the Prince his breakfast on time. Please excuse me before I get shouted for."

He hadn't left her before Arthur's voice came booming down the hall. She gave him a smile as he shook his head. She sighed loudly after he left. The reason everything was so different was what she looked forward to. Today was her busiest day. She had so much to do and she knew that standing where she was wasn't going to get anything done. She made a list in her head before heading to the kitchen. Breakfast was probably the best thing to start with.

* * *

Gwen placed down the plates of fruit and bread and laid the table, ready for breakfast. She opened up the curtains and threw open the windows. She would have to close them again later but the whole chamber needed a good air out. She grabbed her cloth and started to clean. She was just starting to get into her task when she heard the screaming. She dropped the cloth on the dressing table before she ran through the door and up the few stairs that led to the sleeping quarters.

"Morgana." She said as she burst into the room.

Morgana was unresponsive as she dropped down next to her. She calmed down when Gwen placed her hands on her arm. Gwen knew that she should allow her dream to act itself out but when Morgana muttered Merlin, she knew that she had to wake her up. It took her a little while to actually wake her up but when she was awake, she sat bolt right up. Gwen allowed her to get her breath back while also panicking about how she knew Merlin's name. She had never muttered a name that she didn't know before.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Morgana nodded at her.

"I thought you had said that they had gone."

"They had."

"Do you want me to ask Gaius to make the potion again?"

"No."

"Morgana..."

She turned to Gwen. "I have told you. I don't want the potion to stop them. I am still certain that there is more to my dreams than that they are nightmares."

Gwen sighed. "We have been through this Morgana."

"It is magic, Gwen. I am sure of it."

"I know. But I can't help you explore that. I don't know where I would start to help you. It isn't like I can just go and ask for help." Gwen grabbed her hand. "I would love to help you, Morgana. I know that you feel strongly about it. But look what happened. How it tore apart your family. You are only stuck here because your father tried to save your mother after she was caught on the Isle of the Blessed. I know that you feel trapped but if it is magic, then this might be the best place for you. If it is magic, I would happily help you out of Camelot but it is too dangerous."

Morgana only huffed and Gwen was glad that the conversation was over. As much as she loved her friend, she couldn't help her in the ways that she needed to be helped in.

"I better get on. The King will be visiting later."

Morgana groaned. "One day, I hope he sends Arthur. The last person I want to spend my name day with is my father's murder."

"I know but I am not going to tell Uther that."

She hoped that Morgana would have smiled at that but Gwen knew that there was very little she could do to raise her spirits on her name day. Out of all the days that she should be happy, she was more miserable. It did make Gwen feel sorry for her but as she said, she couldn't help her. It was just too dangerous.

* * *

Gwen's spirits were lifted again when she saw Merlin with a big bunch of flowers. She laughed as she got closer to him, watching him struggle to keep the flowers in place. It helped, temporarily, to banish the thought of Morgana's dream and her knowing Merlin's name and their conversation about magic.

"Merlin."

"Gwen, do you like them?"

"What are you doing with them?" She said as she admired the flowers more closely.

"Gaius sent me out collecting herbs after Arthur had said that he didn't need my help this afternoon. I just started to randomly start picking flowers and before I knew it, I had picked more flowers than I had herbs. I had thought about placing them in Arthur's chambers to give them a little bit of a better smell but I don't think that he would appreciate them. Like you would."

Gwen stopped herself from blushing. "That is sweet of you Merlin."

"It is either that or I just fill random vases with them."

"No, don't do that." She said quickly. "I have the perfect place for them in mind. Where, I can assure you, that they will be fully appreciated."

"I could help you if you like." He suggested.

Had she not decided that the flowers would be going into Morgana's tower, she would have jumped at the chance of spending more time with Merlin. Their short chats in the corridors were nice but she wanted to know more about him. But he couldn't know about Morgana or her job.

"No, I will be fine. I am sure that Arthur will be needing you again soon."

If on cue, Arthur shouted for Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes at her.

"Either you planned that or you are just psychic."

"Or I just know Arthur. Thank you, Merlin."

He gave her a smile and the flowers before he left her. She brought the flowers close to her chest to try and not drop any. She buried her nose into them as she started to walk back to Morgana. She knew that she was going to love them. The only problem Gwen had was whether she revealed who picked them.


	9. Chapter Eight: Morgana's Life

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Eight**

**Morgana's Life**

MORGANA LOOKED OUT OF THE only window that gave her a view of the great city that she would have been happy to have called her home. She could only really just remember her life before she was locked away in the tower. Uther had never been a kind man per say. He had offered her many kindnesses in the past but as soon all changed. She thought that it was all due what her father did. She wished that he had told her more about what happened. She might understand now why he risked what he did.

There was one small thing that she couldn't get off her mind. The name Merlin. Her dream hadn't shown who he was but she knew that it was important. It was something that she couldn't forget. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want one of Gaius' potions. She wanted to know more about this Merlin person and the only way she could find out about him.

She knew that her nightmares scared Gwen but sometimes her dreams make her feel not so alone. She had spent the last twelve years stuck in one place, with Gwen, Gaius and Uther being her only visitors. It was incredibly lonely and there were only so many books that she could read before she felt like she knew every story.

She found herself smiling when Gwen walked through the door with a massive bunch of flowers.

"Gwen, they are beautiful."

"I thought that you might like them," Gwen said as she placed them on the table.

Morgana stood up and walked over to the table. She picked up one of the flowers and brought it to her nose. She breathed in the flower. She wished that she could go out and pick her own but she was grateful that Gwen had gone out to get her some. It took her a little while to realise that she couldn't have got all those flowers in the time that she had been gone.

"Did you get these?"

"Arthur's new manservant did. He is living with Gaius and he asked him to get some herbs and he just started to pick flowers. He didn't realise how many he had picked. He said that he was going to put them in Arthur's chambers but he didn't think he would appreciate them. So he gave them to me and I thought that you would fully appreciate them."

Morgana ran her thumb over one of the petals. "Arthur had a new manservant. That is nothing new."

"Uther has told him that he can't sack Merlin without a good reason."

Her head shot up to look at Gwen. There is was. That name again. Merlin. And he was here in Camelot as Arthur's manservant. She felt her heart skip a beat. She felt like something was about to happen. Like her dream, that morning, telling her of Merlin's name, and him being in Camelot wasn't just a coincidence.

"Merlin?"

She watched as Gwen froze for a moment. She had obviously not wanted to tell her his name and it made her think that she might have mumbled his name in her sleep. Of course, Gwen would want to hide something like that from her. The conversation this morning confirmed that. Gwen would do what she thought was necessary for her to be safe. She cared and maybe that was why Morgana liked her so much. There was still someone that cared about her.

"Morgana..."

"I understand Gwen." She said, interrupting her. "You didn't want to tell me because of my dream. But do you not think it… well weird."

"Whether it means something or it is just some coincidence, we will never know. Uther would kill me and him if I brought him here. And probably Gaius as well. I said when we first met that I was here to look after you and that is what I have been trying to do for the last twelve years."

"I know."

* * *

Morgana smiled on cue. She couldn't keep it for long as Uther looked back down at the plate of food in front of him. The smile dropped back into a resting frown. She learnt rather quickly that she was meant to thank Uther for being where she was. That it was some privilege to be his prisoner.

It wasn't but she had acted like it was for the last eleven years. She just hoped that someday soon, he would just marry her off as some foreign alliance or he would die and Arthur would set her free when he was told.

"I hear Arthur has a new manservant. One that he isn't allowed to let go so easily." She said to try and move the conversation on from the potential grain shortage.

"He has. Although I can't work the boy out. Gaius said that he grew up in a village just off of the border of Camelot with Essitir but he seems so much more knowledgeable than that. Like a boy who has trained for that role his whole life."

"How is Arthur?"

"The same. He is currently putting the new recruits through their paces. I have had a few complains but I trust that Arthur knows what he is doing."

"I see them on their run with poor Sir Leon trying to encourage the ones that the back."

He gave her a stern look and she knew that she had said something wrong.

"What if someone had seen you?"

"Arthur has used the same route to run along since he was 13. I have had weeks where I watch him run past. Never once has he looked up. In eight years, he has never seen me. All of the recruits either have their head up proud or are too busy looking at the floor to care who is watching them from a seemingly abandoned tower."

"Still..."

"Still you are going to yet again take away a part of my freedom. You might as well have locked me in the darkest cell you have and just push food through a silt in the door."

"Don't tempt me, child."

She held her tongue at that point. She had annoyed him enough but she had never pushed him to his limit. She knew she would one day but she was scared about what that would mean. She suspected that she would probably end up dead.

More than ever before, she wanted someone to save her from her imprisonment. She hoped that Merlin would be the one to do it.


	10. Chapter Nine: Gaius' Confession

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Nine**

**Gaius' Confession**

GAIUS HAD A DILEMMA. HE watched as Merlin would dutifully go about his daily chores for Arthur and do a few extra things for Gaius, but not really complaining about it. But the fact that Merlin had this destiny was hanging over the both of them and Gaius knew that he could give Merlin the bit of information that he needed to at least complete the first task of his destiny.

They had spoken very little about his destiny in the last couple of months but he knew that Merlin still looked for Morgana most nights. It was the dilemma that he had.

Does he tell Merlin?

Does he let him into the King's secret?

Or does he just let Merlin keep exploring the castle until he finds Morgana or Uther finds out the real reason he is in Camelot?

Does he tell Merlin where Morgana is and save the poor girl from her misery?

Those were the questions that Gaius asked himself daily, and over the last few weeks, more than one occasion. He knew that he might get away with saying that he had no idea what Merlin was doing when Uther starts to point the finger but Gaius knew that Gwen wouldn't get off lightly. Uther would be kind if she was given a quick execution. But Gaius knew Uther and he knew that if he suspected Gwen, then she was in for a long and painful death.

It was the only reason Gaius could give himself as to why he hadn't told Merlin yet. He didn't have another reason. There would be so many good things that would come from Merlin finding Morgana but he just couldn't do it to Gwen.

Unless he persuaded Merlin to take Gwen with him.

* * *

He was quite glad that Merlin hadn't asked too many questions when Gaius locked the door behind him and asked him to cast a spell that would make sure that their conversation wouldn't leave the room. He could tell that Merlin was watching him as he walked over to a drawer and unlocked it. Gaius was glad that he had the patience to wait as he placed the cloth on the table and unravelled it to show him the key.

"Merlin, believe me. I wanted to tell you but I have been fighting with myself about tell you. It is not because I fear for my own life but there is someone else's at stake. Uther may believe me when I tell him that I have nothing to do with it but this person won't have that chance."

He waited for Merlin to say something but the boy sat there quietly, ready to hear what Gaius had to say. He was still fighting with himself about telling him but he had practical given him the key now.

"There is a Morgana in Camelot. Morgana Le Fay is the daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne Le Fay but I think she might be the person that you are looking for. When she was ten, her mother was caught on the Isle of the Blessed and Gorlois tried to escape Camelot with both Morgana and his wife. Obviously, it was unsuccessful, but Uther had his prize. Morgana has spent the last 12 years paying for what her father tried to do. Uther thinks that her punishment was light but I don't think that being trapped with only three people allowing to know of your existence is light."

"The three people. Yourself, Uther and..." Merlin started, waiting for Gaius to give him the last name.

"And Gwen. She won't get off lightly if Morgana goes missing. Uther will see her as the weak link in the chain and." Gaius paused. "I wouldn't like to think about what Uther will do. If you act on the information that I am about to tell you, you must include Gwen in it."

"I will."

"She is in the west tower. It used to be known as the Queen's quarters or chambers but now no one can go down there. Everyone comes to the same conclusion that Uther is still heartbroken over Ygraine's death to let anyone go down there but that is where he is hiding his secret."

He watched as Merlin leant forward. "I know the reason why he spared her."

"He spared her because she was only a child. A child that Uther said that he would look after if anything happened to Gorlois and Vivienne. Like Gorlois agreed to do the same with Arthur."

"But he doesn't care if they are a child. He has slaughtered or ordered men to slaughter child of magic."

"But she was a child of a friend. Not of magic."

"No, she was his child." Merlin bit his lip. "Maybe I am saying too much."

"No, go on Merlin."

He sighed. "Gorlois told me that the same day that he tried to run off with Vivienne and Morgana, he had challenged Uther to a duel. To save his family from Uther's madness, Gorlois said that if he won, he could take his family back to Tintagel. If Uther won, he would do what he was told. Uther told him that he would say that he wouldn't do that because he wouldn't want Morgana to lose her father but they both knew that Uther would win."

Gaius couldn't say that he was surprised. He had even done his own calculations when Morgana had been because for a baby that was meant to be a month early, she was relatively healthy. Uther never knew what he had in Ygraine. He thought it was the only reason that her death hit Uther so hard.

"I want to know more how Gorlois survived," Gaius said.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, the first I knew about what had happened was through you. I never realised that he was meant to be dead. But from what I have been taught, the Triple Goddess works in weird and wonderful ways. Maybe she needed him for something."

"Maybe she did."

"The dragon underneath the castle was adamant that my destiny lied with Arthur. Maybe that is why. I think my mother was always going to send me to Camelot but what if I didn't have the last twelve years of training. With Arthur, it doesn't end well. Maybe that is what the Triple Goddess has tried to save us from."

"Or she has her own agenda for him."

"I would like to know what it is now."

"So would I."


	11. Chapter Ten: Merlin's Find

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Ten**

**Merlin's Find**

MERLIN KNEW THAT HE HAD to act on the information that Gaius had given him and he knew that he had to do it soon, but he knew that he also had to think about it a little more. He knew that he couldn't allow Gwen to take the fall for him. It would be unfair on her, especially if she knew that he knew the King's secret. He would be offering her up on a plate to the mad king.

The only option would be to take her with them. In all honesty, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Morgana would have someone that she knew and trusted on the Isle while she got used to the idea of what laid ahead of her. The task set for her by the Triple Goddess. Merlin knew that he wouldn't be against it. But he would have to make sure that it would be alright. The Isle of the Blessed wasn't his home to invite her to. It was technically but the Isle of the Blessed belonged to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion and with Nimueh and Morgause being the last of them, it was up to them to decide.

He smiled as he thought about the Isle of the Blessed. He couldn't wait for it to be restored to its former beauty and to be repopulated once more. It was one of many dreams that he had when he thought about life after magic is returned to the land.

He hadn't disillusioned himself. He knew that they were a long way off from magic being returned. Finding and rescuing Morgana was the first step. The next step was training her for the role she was going to take and for her magic. Then they had to get her on the throne of Camelot. Then they had to get the people to accept her as their queen and making a council that she can trust. Only then would the law against magic be repealed.

He knew what he had to do in the morning. He had to try and get a note to the Isle of the Blessed. Only then could he implement his new plan.

* * *

With the confirmation that Gwen would be welcomed on the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin took no time in placing his plan into action. He waited for night time to fall and for Gwen to leave Morgana before he made his way from the direction that she had just come from. He wanted to speak to Morgana first before he said what his plan was exactly.

Gaius hadn't given him any more about the whereabouts of Morgana other than where he was at the moment. He tried every door that he came across. He just felt like he had to do it that way to find the one that was locked and contained Morgana. He knew that he was running out of time and started to become lax in his approach. He knew that he was leaving a few doors opened but he hoped that Gwen would take little notice.

It was obvious really when the last door he could try happened to be the only door that was locked. He had shaken the door hard and he wondered whether he had scared Morgana. He got the key out of his pocket and took a deep breath before he turned it in the lock and opened the door.

A woman, who could only be Morgana, stood there with a butter knife in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. He thought that it was a weird combination of things to have within arms reach. She was just being resourceful. He admired it.

"My lady." He said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She said.

"My lady, I will explain everything."

He moved to one side as she threw the hairbrush at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My lady, my name is Merlin and I have been sent from the Isle of the Blessed to come and rescue you from Camelot and Uther."

"What?"

"My lady." He said as he took a step closer to her. He dropped to one of his knees when he was in front of her. He bowed his head. "I am Merlin and..."

"I got that part."

He looked up at her and resisted the urge to swallow. She was a very beautiful woman and he knew that Gorlois was a lucky man if Vivienne had been a beautiful as Morgana. He wanted to reach for her hand but thought better of it. She still had a hold of the butter knife after all.

"Maybe I should have asked whether you were Morgana first."

"I am."

He gave her a smile. "Then you have nothing to fear from me. I am here, for you."

He watched her as she turned from him and took a few steps. She shook her head a few times before she walked back in front of him.

"Sorry, I have waited for someone to come and save me for the last 12 years and now that someone is, I am unsure how to act."

"Maybe it because you have waited so long. I wish I could have come for you sooner but I was only told a few months ago that I was ready for this part of my destiny. My lady, we have much to discuss but I fear that Camelot is not the place to discuss it."

The door opened and Merlin almost swore at his stupidity. He stood up straight away to see Gwen standing by the door.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen, trust me, I will explain."

"You can't know." She said in a panic. "You must go. Forget everything. Oh, my days. What if I wasn't me? What if I was Uther? Do you know what you have done? You can't know Merlin. Who told you? Did Gaius tell you?"

"Gwen calm down."

"Calm down?!"

"I am here for Morgana." He looked between the two women. "Don't worry. I have a plan."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Merlin's Plan

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Merlin's Plan**

"DON'T WORRY. I HAVE A plan." Merlin said.

The two women looked at him sceptically before Gwen started to panic again. Merlin knew that this part of his task might not be easy but he felt like Gwen was making it more of a deal than it was. By tomorrow night, they wouldn't be here.

"You're not meant to know!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, it will be fine," Merlin said, to try and reassure her.

"It isn't."

"By tomorrow night, we will be out of Camelot."

"Uther will still find out, somehow."

"Merlin, what is your plan?" Morgana asked.

He turned to her. He knew that, even in this first meeting, that he was in love with her. It wasn't really that hard for him not to be. He knew what she was like as a child. He knew that woman that she would become. He knew more about her than she probably even know about herself. It was bizarre to think like that, but that was how it was. He wouldn't reveal his feelings to her. In the long run, it would only hurt him more when he had to watch her marry someone else to strength some alliance.

"Right, so tomorrow, Gwen, you need to bring in one of your dresses for Morgana. I have a cloak that I have bought from the Isle of the Blessed for you. I think it is just because my mother made it but I hope that either Nimueh or Morgause has put some sort of spell on it to help us out. We are all leaving Camelot tomorrow night. We can't delay it. We now have to leave tomorrow."

With everything calming down, Merlin hoped that it would work out. That was until Gwen started panicking again.

"What about my father?"

"Does he know about Morgana?"

"No, but..."

"Look I believe that Gaius might take most of the blame for us, that is if I can't convince him to come with us. The most important thing now is to get Morgana out of Camelot and to the Isle of the Blessed so that she can start her training. The longer we leave it, the more time it is going to take to get her in her place."

"My place?" Morgana questioned.

"This is what I haven't explained yet." He said as he turned to her. "Morgana, you are the Once and Future Queen who will unite the lands of Albion and return magic to the land. There is a great journey ahead of you and by the end of it, you will be known as the Queen of Magic and Camelot and I am here to protect and serve you any way that I can."

He gave her the time to process what he had just said. There was a lot of new information for her tonight. It was bound to take a while to get used to it.

"But how?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't been given all the information myself. Nimueh thought it would be best if I found out things gradually."

"The training? Will it involve magic?"

"Yes."

He watched her as she let out this sigh of relief.

"I have these dreams." She said. "Sometimes they come true. Like I had a dream that mentioned your name. But I never know what they mean. Uther has had Gaius treat me for nightmares for as long as I can remember. I don't think they are just dreams though."

Merlin felt himself just stare at her. "You're a seer." He whispered.

"But I can explore that."

"Of course." He said. "I could never master it. It is the only part of magic that Nimueh allowed me to not continue. But you are a seer and you have just been treated for nightmares. The dreams you have are very powerful things and if you can harness it, you can manipulate the images so you can see what you want, sort of."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Merlin didn't even realise that he was giving her a certain look. "You must be powerful or have powerful magic. That is what I am trying to get at."

Morgana just smiled at him before focusing on the floor. He wondered whether she had got some answers that she had wanted for a long time now. He obviously couldn't do much more for her now, but he was certain that this was going to be the last night that she was staying in Camelot and the tower. She wasn't going to be on her own anymore. She would still have Gwen but she would also have him, his mother, Nimueh, her sister and her father. Morgana and Gwen would just join the family that they already had on the Isle.

"I will leave you to rest. We will have a long night tomorrow. We should all be ready for it."

Morgana looked up at him and nodded. He really didn't know what came over him when he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Goodnight, my lady."

He said goodnight to Gwen as well as he passed her before entering the corridor. He spent a few moments standing outside the door, thinking about what just happened before he started to smile. He had found her and he was now going to get her out of Camelot.

* * *

Merlin watched Gaius for a moment or two. He knew what the physician had said to him but it didn't feel right to leave him to take the brunt of Uther's anger.

"Are you sure that there is nothing I can say that will make you come with us?" He asked.

"Merlin..."

"I know what you have said. But it doesn't feel right. You do have friends on the Isle."

"Gorlois is a friend. Your mother is family. Morgause was only a babe when I placed her in the care of the High Priestesses. Nimueh will think of me more of an enemy of magic rather than a friend. Plus, I will only slow you down. I am old Merlin. I do not need the trek to the Isle of the Blessed. I will stay in Camelot and wait for your return."

Merlin sighed. "Then is there anything I can do for you while I am still here."

He knew that he would be sent out with a rather long list of herbs but it didn't matter. He hoped that the friendship between Gaius and Uther would mean that no harm would come to the physician and that Merlin would see him again when they returned to place Morgana on the throne.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Morgana's Escape

**PART ONE**

**CAMELOT**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Morgana's Escape**

MORGANA LOOKED AT THE DRESS that Gwen brought in for her to wear tonight. She knew that she should probably hide it just in case but Uther was unlikely to visit her during the day and he had never been in her sleeping quarters, even when she had been unwell. Although there was a first time for everything and knowing her luck, today would be that day. She deeply hoped not.

But that dress, Gwen's dress that she was going to wear, was more than just a dress to her. The simple red and pink dress was her freedom.

She didn't really care for anything else that he said, apart from the magical training and that he was going to help her escape. She couldn't stop the smile that rose on her lips.

Merlin.

He wasn't exactly what she was expecting but he was perfect. It might not have been the way that she expected them to meet but his timing was perfect. He was perfect.

"Now are you smiling because you are thinking about what is going to happen tonight or because you are thinking about a certain someone?" Gwen said as she came into the room.

Morgana turned to her. "Why can't it be a bit of both?"

"I think he likes you."

"Gwen, we have only just met."

"I think he does."

"It sounds like he knows a lot about me. It also sounds like he likes me because we have been thrown together."

"Is there anything wrong about that? What if destiny has thrown you together for a reason?"

"Gwen, I think that you are going to little deep here. We have only just met."

"But he is helping you escape."

There is was again. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her smile grow. Merlin was perfect. He had come at the perfect time and he had a perfect idea and come up with a perfect plan and hopefully the perfect escape.

"Would it be perfectly okay if I did fall for the first man that I have seen for years except for Uther or Gaius? It is not fate or destiny that has made me feel like this, but Uther."

"And maybe there is nothing wrong with liking him. I will make sure that your bag is packed before I go. I need to say goodbye to my father."

"Of course."

Morgana turned back to the dress as Gwen left. It was definitely more than a dress.

With the dress and the cloak on, Morgana could finally allow herself the simple thought of acceptance that this was truly happening. She hadn't allowed herself to do that just because she thought that it wouldn't get to this stage.

"Ready?" Merlin said as he held out his hand to her.

She took a few deep breaths before she took his hand. "I am."

"Good." He said, offering her a smile before he pulled her towards the door.

She took those few tentative steps out of the room. The castle looked exactly as she remembered it. She may have only been ten and over the shoulder of some guard but she could remember the route that they had taken from the dungeons. She had no idea why Merlin stopped. He used his free hand to lift the hood of the cloak over her head.

"Camelot might think that you are dead but we wouldn't want anyone to get a good look at you to see if they know who you are."

Gwen joined her on her other side and grabbed her other hand. She was in between two people that cared about her and only wanted the best for her and weirdly, it was the safest that Morgana had felt in 12 years. Merlin started to guide them through the corridors. He had mentioned about an exit that he had found that lead out the back of the castle but before they could make their way towards the exit, a guard stopped them.

"Lean on us," Merlin whispered.

"Who is this?" The guard asked.

"This is Elaine, she is a friend of ours and she is ill. We were hoping to catch Gaius before he went to bed." Merlin lied.

Morgana kept her gaze on the floor and her head bent over. It surprised her to hear the lie come off Merlin's tongue so easily. She thought that the guard was going to find them out or offer to take them to Gaius but they all let out a sigh of relief when he let them go without anything more said. They waited a few moments before Merlin grabbed her hand again and lead her through the castle. She had to stop herself from looking at the architecture or out across the city. It didn't feel real to her. It still felt like she was in some sort of dream. This wasn't happening.

They dropped into a servant's corridor and made their way down into the kitchens.

"I hope you aren't here to steal my food."

They all jumped at the sound of the cooks' voice and Morgana forgot to keep her face hidden. By the time she remembered, it was too late.

"You look like that Morgana Le Fay, if she was still alive, god bless her soul."

"Well..." Merlin started.

"Is she?" The cook asked.

"Look we need to get going," Gwen said.

"Hang on. If she is Morgana, shouldn't we be taking her to the king?"

"No." They all said at the same time.

"I am Morgana Le Fay," Morgana said. "But Uther is the last person I am going to. I have been his prisoner for the last 12 years and I am not going back into that tower. Please just do me this one kindness. Let me go."

All three of them waited for the cook's response. They couldn't be certain that she wasn't going to blab or call for the guards if they went straight off.

"I didn't see nothing." The cook said.

"Thank you," Morgana said.

Merlin pulled on her hand again to get them moving again. Morgana couldn't keep her excitement as they got closer to the door that would mean her freedom from Camelot and the chance to find out more about herself. She had no idea what her journey would be but with Merlin's hand in hers, she took the first step outside in 12 years. She felt the wind in her hair and the cold night hit her. She let go of Gwen's hand to pull the cloak tighter around her body. Merlin let go of her hand to collect the bags that he had hid earlier that day. As soon as they were all ready, he offered her his hand again, that she gladly took. She felt safe when her hand was in hers.

"Ready my lady? Ready for the next part of our destiny?"

She didn't care for the destiny. This was the next part of her life. She had done being a child and the prisoner. This was her freedom. This was her working out who she was and who she wanted to be as an adult. She was excited to take the next step and with Merlin and Gwen by her side, she was sure that nothing could go wrong.

"I'm ready." She confirmed before smiling at Merlin as he pulled her away from her prison.

This was it. Morgana had escaped Camelot and Uther.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Merlin and Morgana's Journey

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Merlin and Morgana's Journey**

MERLIN FELT LIKE HE WAS constantly looking over his shoulder. He had done since they left Camelot. There was always the threat that Uther had found out and sent guards after them or whether the cook had told anyone once they had left. His priority was Morgana and getting her to the Isle of the Blessed. He was so worried that he hardly slept. He would just close his eyes but never get the rest that his body was calling out for. He knew that once he was on the Isle of the Blessed once more, he would sleep for days. He felt like he could.

"How much further Merlin?" Gwen asked.

He chuckled. "You see the ruins there?" He said, pointing out into the distance. He felt Morgana join them and lean on his shoulder, trying to see where he was pointing to. "Those ruins used to be the Castle of the High Priestesses. It was a staple of the magical world. Every magical young girl would come to the Isle in an attempt to become a High Priestess. Basically, it was one of the pinnacles of magic. One of the highest orders. Destroyed in the purge. Nimueh tells me about how it used to be all the time."

"Maybe it can be restored," Morgana said.

He turned to her and smiled. He stopped himself from swallowing by how close she was. His feelings for her hadn't gone away if anything his feelings had grown. There were just little things that she would do or say that he could see himself doing or saying. It just felt weird whatever it was.

"Isn't it surrounded by water?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it had to have some defences. Don't worry, there will be a boat waiting for us. Nimueh and Morgause will know that we are close and will send one before we get there." He looked at both of them. "Come on, we should get on. It is still a days walk. We should try and get to the Isle as soon as we can."

"So are Nimueh and Morgause powerful?" Morgana asked as they started to walk again.

"I suppose they are. I am more powerful than them but I am still young and still have much to learn."

"Why didn't one of them come and get me? Surely they could have just magically entered the city and got me."

"It wasn't their task to undertake. It was mine."

"So why didn't you do that? Or why didn't we leave Camelot that way?"

"Magic isn't as easy as just saying a spell. I have been trained in teleportation spells but I wouldn't like to say I am the most accurate with them. We could have ended up on the Isle of the Blessed or in the waters that surround it. We may have not even left Camelot and ended up in the council chambers or Uther's chambers or something like that. Plus, I thought that you might enjoy the walk. I don't expect that you have seen much of the world recently."

"No, I haven't," Morgana said.

He offered her a smile due to the sad tone of her last statement. He vowed to himself that he was never going to allow anything like that to happen to her again. Under his protection, she was never going to be locked away again.

* * *

Morgana held onto the side as the boat rocked as it made its way towards the Isle of the Blessed. She felt nervous as she was about to enter a place that she hoped she could call home. If anything, she could feel the magic of the place, even if it was diluted. Gwen softly held her hand as they drew closer. Morgana was glad that her friend was by her side. Even if she felt safe with Merlin, she hardly knew the man. With Gwen it was different. She knew she could trust Gwen a hundred percent.

"Here we are," Merlin said as the boat pulled up alongside the Isle.

He was the first to get out and held his hand out to help both Morgana and Gwen step onto the Isle. He grabbed their bags before he led them onto the Isle. While they walked around the ruins of the building, Morgana couldn't help but feel like she had been there before. Like she had come home. She dismissed the thought. It was probably only because of her underlying magic, which she couldn't wait to explore.

"Mother," Merlin said as he ran to hug the woman.

Morgana felt like they were intruding a special moment as the two of them hugged before the woman put some distance between them to place a kiss on her son's cheek.

"The others will be up shortly." The woman said before turning to them. "You must be Morgana and Gwen."

Merlin brought his mother over and introduced them properly. The woman introduced herself as Hunith and, not long afterwards, two women joined them, along with someone that Morgana thought she would never see again.

"Father?"

Gorlois chuckled and took a few long paces to stand in front of her and open his arms to her. "Morgana." He sighed as she jumped into them.

She hugged him tightly, tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before. Her father was alive.

"But I thought..." She started as they broke their embrace slightly.

"Let's not dwell on the past. We cannot change the past. Instead, we must look at the present and the future. For the future is ours to mould. But I understand that you might have questions. I will not know all the answers to them but I will try and answer them the best I can. Come. We have 12 years to catch up on and I want to be the one to give you the tour of the Isle of the Blessed."

Morgana quickly turned to Merlin before looking back at her father. "I wouldn't like anything else."

Her father smiled down at her as she took his arm before leading her away from the group. She had no idea what to do or think. Her father had been alive all this time. She was sure that once she got over the initial shock, she would question why he didn't return to Camelot to get her but for the moment, she relished in the fact that her father wasn't dead.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Gorlois' Tale

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Gorlois' Tale**

HE KNEW THAT THE KNOCK was coming. He knew who it was by the number of times that Merlin had knocked on his door. It wasn't the case that Gorlois was hiding away from him but he knew that now Merlin knew that he had died or should be dead. He was grateful that Morgana hadn't brought anything up as he showed her around the Isle.

"Gorlois?"

"Merlin, my boy. How was Camelot?"

Gorlois could already see that Merlin wanted to get straight to the point. He watched as the young man walked across the room and took the seat opposite him. Gorlois had always know Merlin to be clever. He just wondered whether it was another gift given to him by the Triple Goddess.

"Camelot was fine. I spent some time as Arthur's manservant so I feel like I know more of the layout of the castle now. Might be useful when we return."

"Does Morgana know that we will be returning?"

"I think I may have overloaded her with information when we first met. In all honesty, I feel that she only concentrated on the escaping and magical parts of what I told her. She will need it explaining to her again. Now that we are here, that task will be easier. I met her and then the next night, we were gone. All I have been focused on for the last week was getting her safely here."

"You look tired."

"I didn't think that Uther would let her go so easily."

"That is only if he knows she is gone yet." Gorlois paused. "Is something playing on your mind?"

"Gaius said that you were dead. He said that you died probably not long before you turned up in Ealdor and took my mother and me to the Isle of the Blessed. Gaius is convinced that you are dead. Why would he think that?"

"Merlin, I should be dead. I was prepared to die. I had failed my wife and… my daughter. They were the two most important people in my life and I couldn't keep them safe. But as I laid there, dying in the catacombs underneath the castle of Camelot, I heard a voice. 'Oh Gorlois, I am not finished with you yet.' That's what the voice said to me. I believe that it was the Triple Goddess herself."

"Gaius and I thought that you might only be alive to make sure that Morgana was chosen. Like the Triple Goddess didn't believe that we would choose Morgana. That we would go down the Arthur route."

"I think that things are totally different to how they are meant to be. I think that you should have never stepped foot on the Isle of the Blessed for some time. I think I would have still died but Morgana would have been Uther's ward. I don't think that you would know half of what you do know." Gorlois paused. "I do not know what the Triple Goddess wants with me. I do not know why I am alive. But if it helps to build a better world, a world where magic isn't persecuted, then I will die happily when the Triple Goddess allows it."

Merlin sat back as he took in what Gorlois had just told him. Gorlois knew it was a lot to take in. He, himself, had only really taken in what he was still doing there twelve years later. He shouldn't be alive but he had an idea of why he was here. He had a task to do, set by the Triple Goddess.

There was another set of knocks that Gorlois knew all too well.

"I think it is time for Morgana to know who she is," Nimueh said as she opened the door.

Gorlois sighed. "Do we have to? She thinks I died twelve years ago. She thinks she has her father back. I can't tell her Nimueh. I can't do that to her."

"She must know who she is."

Merlin turned in his chair. "Maybe Gorlois is right but it might be best to explain everything to Morgana. The whole Once and Future Queen thing and what will be expected of her before she starts her training."

"But what if she questions why she will be the Queen of Camelot?"

"Then we will come up with something," Gorlois said.

"Gorlois, she is not your daughter."

"Do you not think that I know that?!"

He watched as Merlin flinched but Nimueh didn't move a muscle. He knew that he rarely lost his temper but the thought of what Uther and Vivienne did still make him angry. The fact that he could never be a real father to his own child and then ended up bringing up other man's daughter.

"I think we should talk to Morgana," Nimueh said before turning and leaving.

Gorlois huffed before he pushed himself out of his chair. Merlin was already a few steps ahead of him. He didn't want to do this.

* * *

Gorlois knew that he glaring at Nimueh as she allowed Merlin to explain again why she was on the Isle of the Blessed. He couldn't deny that Merlin was doing a good job of explaining everything that he needed to, from the need to get her out of Camelot, right down to the possible reasons for her magic.

"Look, I believe that I understand everything that you are saying and everything but other than the whole of Camelot thinks that I am dead, we don't really stand much of a chance. Everyone will choose Arthur. He is Uther's son and his heir. I will just be seen as being someone pretending to be Morgana." Morgana said.

"It's not going to be like that," Gorlois said.

"How? I am sorry if I have just seen a flaw in your plan."

"Morgana, there are no flaws in our plan. We have been planning this for the last twelve years. There will be no flaws. Everything you can think as to why you won't be Queen, we have already thought of and come up with a way around it." Morgause said.

"But I have no claim," Morgana argued. "I would need a claim to the throne unless we are going to take the castle."

"You do have a claim, Morgana," Gorlois said before anyone else could say anything. "I risked everything the night that we tried to leave Camelot but I didn't want to leave you in the hands of Uther. I did it to try and keep you safe. I did it to try and protect you. We could have lived a quiet life in Tintagel but Uther wouldn't allow me that privilege."

"Father?"

He ignored the way that his heart broke a little. He didn't want to do it to her.

"He wanted to keep you in Camelot. Uther wanted you. I am not your father, Morgana. Uther is."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Nimueh's Confession

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Nimueh's Confession**

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, Morgana. Uther is." Gorlois said.

The whole room had been stunned into silence and Nimueh couldn't help but feel impressed by Gorlois for actually saying the one thing that had torn him apart for twelve years.

"What?!" Morgana breathed.

"Allow me to explain Gorlois," Nimueh said. "Uther never knew what he had in Ygraine until she died. I never actually thought that he would commit adultery but I also believe that he wanted to rule himself out of being the reason as to why Ygraine couldn't produce an heir. He set Gorlois a task that would take him about a month to deal with. Then he set on his task of seducing your mother. I told her a number of times about what Uther's true intentions were but she told me that she could handle it. Obviously not. There was a whole cover-up about the affair and everyone that knew was sworn to secrecy on the order of Uther, as I am sure that your disappearance was covered up."

Nimueh knew that there were the only eyes on her was Morgana and Gwen's, the rest were on Morgana and how she was going to take the news that she had just heard.

"It is means nothing," Morgana said, realising that no one else was going to say something. "Arthur is Uther's son and heir."

"Which is why for a while we all thought at the beginning that it would be Arthur that would be the Once and Future King, but it will never work out. Believe me when I say that you are the Once and Future Queen and you will bring magic back to the land."

"Nimeuh," Merlin said, warningly.

Nimueh backed off, knowing she had to take a different way. The only problem would be that it would reveal why she changed her mind so quickly over why it was Morgana rather than Arthur.

"I suppose why we are confessing things, this is the reason why Morgana is the Once and Future Queen. There was an old hag that lived on the Isle. It was a rumour that she was one of the first High Priestesses whose magic had prolonged her life so much that her body was decaying while she was still alive. Most of us thought that she was just crazy, especially when she warned us that magic would be purged. She told us that a man named Pendragon will be the death of magic, but a child, with Pendragon blood, will be the rebirth of magic.

"That is why it is you, Morgana. Arthur is only a Pendragon by name. I would like to believe that Uther is the man named Pendragon but it could also be Arthur as well. As I said, Uther wanted to maybe take himself out of the equation as to why Ygraine couldn't be with child. Ygraine was barren. Uther knew this after Vivienne announced that she was with child with you. You couldn't be his heir so he asked, well threatened, me to help Ygraine to conceive. Arthur is born of magic. He is not Uther's blood. He is only a Pendragon by name. You are a Pendragon by blood."

There a sigh from Gorlois and Merlin and a confused look from Morgana. The two men looked at each other before Gorlois stepped forward.

"I thought we weren't going to overload her with information." He said.

"She needs to know."

"I am not saying that but she has only been on the Isle for a few hours. When you were going to tell us about what you just said. When did you decide that it wasn't important."

"I think I will take Morgana to her chambers. It has been a long day." Merlin said before holding his hand out to Morgana.

Nimueh hadn't missed the way that they acted and wondered whether it would help the cause or cause more problems than they already had. Obviously, the joining of two powerful sorcerers wouldn't be a bad thing but they had plans for Morgana. There were certain alliances that needed to be made and the prospect of being the King of Camelot would sweeten any deal. They waited for the door to close before anything was said.

"Gorlois..."

"I am sick of this Nimueh. I am sick of the schemes and the lack of information. I am sick of being kept in the dark about everything." He paused but not for long enough for anyone else to say anything. "You are no better than Uther."

"Am I now?" She said, letting her anger about being compared to Uther.

"We are the rulers of this destiny. We are the ones that are directing it along the right path. How are we meant to when only one of us has all the information? We agreed that everyone will say everything that they know about it. Twelve years you have held onto that information."

"Because I wanted it to be Arthur. Because I wanted it to end in death and destruction. Uther killed my kind because of his greed. I want to take something from him."

"Gorlois," Hunith said.

Nimueh hated how Hunith's voice would always calm Gorlois down. She was certain that if Hunith hadn't been secretly married to Balinor, they would have been more involved. Although she didn't know what went on behind closed doors.

"From now on, we stick to the plan. Merlin has said that Morgana is interested to learn about her magic and he believes her to be a seer, so I believe that we should focus on that for the moment while she gets used to the idea that she is the Once and Future Queen. Morgause, why do you take her in the morning? Take her through a few simple spells. Keep Gwen and Merlin near her if you think it will help."

"Of course father," Morgause said.

Nimueh just huffed.

"We will talk in the morning," Gorlois said, turning back to Nimueh.

"Don't treat me like a child Gorlois."

"Then don't act like one. We have been planning this for so long. I do not want it to go wrong when it is just starting."

Nimueh caught his arm as he went to leave the room.

"Remember, don't get too close to Morgana." She whispered.

"Then don't allow me to make choices that will lead me to do that."

He pulled his arm out of her grip and walked out the door with Hunith not far behind him. Nimueh turned to Morgause.

"You aren't helping yourself," Morgause commented.

"I don't see you tell her who you was."

"Because, as we had discussed numerous times, it is not as important as her training. She will find out who I am and who I am to her soon enough, but she needs to get her head around being the Once and Future Queen."

"Which she will with proper explanation."

"I am not agreeing with him because he is my father but he is right. You can't be the one that knows everything. We are all making the decisions here. That was what we agreed when Merlin first came to the Isle twelve years ago." Morgause paused. "Why did you change your mind about it being Arthur?"

"Because you made me get to know Merlin. How could I let that emotional boy go through so much grief? I do have a heart."

"I know that," Morgause said softly. "And I know that as the last of the High Priestesses that we need to stick together, but you are making it hard Nimueh. Don't make the same mistake twice. I have already told you that this is your chance to make things right."

Nimueh knew that only too well. This was her chance but had she just blown it?


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Morgana's Training

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Morgana's Training**

THE NEXT FEW WEEKS WENT quickly and Morgana didn't know how well she was doing. Her magical training had slowed down as they moved on to more difficult spells. Merlin and Morgause had tried to reassure her that she was doing well. Morgana would like to think that things could be going faster. She now understood the task ahead of her and she understood that the longer she took to get to where she needed to be, the more people that could die because of their magic.

"Morgana?"

She turned to see Merlin standing by the door. She was grateful that he was always around when she needed him. He had told her that he was there to serve her in any way that she needed but she was sure that he would easily go beyond his duty.

"I just want to see if I can get this spell."

"I know but these things do take time."

"I know." She said, smiling widely at him. "But I feel like I am close to getting it now."

"Go on then." He said as he sat down next to her.

She refocused her attention back in front of her and did exactly what Morgause had told her. She had to have belief in her magic before saying the spell to herself a couple of times before she said it out loud. When nothing happened she said it again. She allowed a few moments before she closed her eyes and imagined the spell happening. The next time she said the words, she felt her magic rush through her and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at the ball of light in front of them.

"I told you I was close to getting it," Morgana said before it went out.

"I never said that you weren't."

"I just need to maintain it."

"Morgana it was a hard spell. It took me months to master and even now I still struggle to maintain it for a little while sometimes. You must stop being so hard on yourself. You are doing well. And that is why we are starting the next part of your training."

"What is the next part of my training?" She said as she stood up at the same time as him.

"We need to get you ready for the throne. You need to know how to be and how to lead. I am not saying that you don't have these qualities but we need to make sure that when you are on the throne, you act like the Queen you will be."

She loved the way that Merlin would talk about her and her destiny. She didn't really care what anyone else said, there was only one person that she didn't want to let down and that was Merlin. She felt like he had more faith in her and that he really wanted her to succeed in her destiny.

"Does that mean that we are thinking about returning to Camelot?" She said.

"We will see. We do everything here by vote. I think at the end of the month we will be voting to when we will be going to takeover Camelot. You will have your say and your vote then."

"Merlin… I just don't know whether I, myself, am ready to go back."

"I understand. Look, we leave when everything is ready and in place. You are the centre point in all this. If you don't feel that you are ready, then we won't be returning until you feel ready."

She felt weirdly reassured by Merlin. He just had that weird effect on her and she didn't want to call it love but she thought that she was in love with him. She would constantly talk herself out of saying anything due to the fact that her feelings felt too superficial. Merlin was the man who saved her from Camelot. He was the first face that she had seen in twelve years other than Uther, Gaius and Gwen's. It was inevitable, to her, that she would feel those sort of feelings for Merlin.

"Shall we just see how the next part of the training goes?" Merlin said as he held out his arm to her.

"We shall." She said as she took his arm and he led her to where she was meant to be. "Who is taking this training?"

* * *

Morgana couldn't understand why she felt so nervous. Merlin had left her outside of Gorlois' study but she hadn't knocked yet. She hadn't seen much of him since he announced that he wasn't her father. It was the only thing that she hadn't truly accepted yet. Gorlois would always be more of a father than Uther would ever be to her. Nothing could take away the fact that Gorlois was her father if it was only in name.

She believed that it was why she hadn't seen a lot of him. She was probably a reminder of not only what Uther had done but also how much he lost that day. How he survived was a question she had yet to ask him but she feared that she would never get an answer now. Her father, the only father she desired, had shut himself off from her.

When she finally knocked, his voice felt reassuring as she opened the door to his study. There was obviously no ill feelings between them.

"Morgause and Merlin tell me that your magical training is going well," Gorlois said as he looked up from what he was writing. "Morgause tells me that she wants to try and see how strong your seer powers are starting next week. She wants to see if we can get your dreams under control."

"I like my dreams, no matter how terrifying they might be."

He chuckled. "We want them. We aren't going to do what Gaius did to keep you safe from any more of Uther's wrath. Morgana, you are here so that we can explore these things. If we thought we could do it in Camelot, then you would still be in that tower and Merlin visiting you every night. But Merlin is young and still learning himself. Morgause will talk you through it. I am sure of it. Please take a seat."

Morgana walked over and took the seat opposite him.

"At least you still remember the lessons from Madam Isaberine."

"Still remember?" Morgana said. "I live in fear of doing something wrong because of Madam Isaberine. She used to hit me on the back of the hand whenever I did something wrong. I still remember her voice and the sound of her footsteps."

"She was a rather strict woman. But that has led to my job being easier." Gorlois paused. "I know Nimueh overloaded you with information but do you understand the task ahead of you?"

"I believe so."

"You have not been groomed for the throne. There will be others that will not see you as the Queen that you will be. All sorts will be said about you and it will seem like you will be out of touch with the people due to the rumours surrounding you and your imprisonment. That is what I plan to do with you. We are going to set out the steps that you want to take and how you plan to implement them. I am just going to act as your adviser."

"Will you be there when I take the throne?" She asked.

The moments of silence that followed didn't fill her with much hope. There was a sadness in his eyes that she couldn't understand. They had each other again. Why wouldn't he be by her side?

"I will be there when we take Camelot. But I have something else I need to do. The master plan is that while you are on the Isle of the Blessed, I will be your adviser and make you fit for the throne. In the background, I am training up Merlin to be an adviser, so when you take your place on the throne, you will turn to him rather than me. Camelot will not look favourably on me. My place isn't in Camelot. Believe me, I wish it was. I wish my place was in Camelot and by your side, but it isn't."

She wanted to ask why it wasn't. She wanted to scream why it seemed like she was going to lose him again just after she had got him back. But she didn't ask. He wasn't going to answer that question now if he was ever going to answer it.

"So were shall we start?" Morgana asked.

Gorlois smiled at her and she knew that she should just cherish these extra moments that she has got with him.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Merlin's Support

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Merlin's Support**

MERLIN WANTED TO INTERVENE BUT knew that Morgause knew what she was doing as Morgana tossed and turned. He could just about hear the advice that Morgause was giving but it wasn't helping him at all. He could tell that Gwen was just as willing to jump in to stop what was happening.

Morgause clapped her hands and Morgana woke up, putting an end to the want to intervene. It still didn't settle Merlin until Morgana sat up and nodded when Morgause asked her whether she was alright. The questions that Morgause asked weren't in a forced manner but Merlin still didn't like her methods. It just reminded him of when he tried to do it and go nowhere, leading to him just screaming I don't know at Morgause and Nimueh.

Morgana, on the other hand, had no problems in answering Morgause's questions and Merlin found himself smiling when she looked up at him. He was proud of her but there was still this underline feeling of love there, something that he had tried to banish many times. He wanted to ask someone about the way that he was feeling but he felt like he already knew the answer that he would get. She was meant for another when the time came and her place on the throne of Camelot would make any alliance stronger if they could offer the throne next to hers.

Merlin hadn't even noticed that Morgause and Gwen had left them until the door closed with a small bang. It was just them and he wondered whether he had been showing his feelings outwardly.

"Morgause did ask you a question," Morgana said, smiling widely at him.

"Did she? She knows what I can be like. She has known me since I was six."

"She told me that you like looking at the stars."

"On a clear night, the sky just lights up with them. I just find them beautiful and fascinating."

"Maybe we should see if it is a clear night tonight. It has been a while since I just looked up at the stars."

"Then I hope that the goddess will be kind to us."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her.

* * *

There were times that Merlin had to remind himself to breathe as he would look over at Morgana as she looked up at the stars. Usually, he would just keep his eyes up at the sky but the stars didn't hold the same beauty as the woman lying next to him. He knew that he wasn't bold enough to tell her about the way that he was feeling or to do something stupid like kiss her. He knew that he would just have to settle on his heart exploding whenever she smiled at him and the little glances that he would allow himself to have of her. Like now. He would forever remember the way that the moonlight highlighted her features as they laid on the grass on the Isle of the Blessed, her looking up at the stars.

"Merlin."

"Yes."

She turned and looked at him. "You will always tell me if I am wrong, won't you? When the rest of my council is just nodded away, agreeing with my every word, you will be the voice of reason if I am wrong."

"Of course."

"I just don't want to get it wrong. I think that is my greatest fear. Being Queen and getting something wrong that will make the people hate me."

"Morgana, you are going to be the Queen after Uther. I am sure that there is nothing that you could do in the people's eyes that could be as wrong as what Uther has done. I am sure that they will love you no matter what your decisions are. I am sure that they will understand."

"But with you by my side, I will definitely be right."

He smiled at her. "Hopefully. Maybe not totally by your side but I will always be there for you."

Merlin couldn't help but notice the little frown that formed on her face. He wondered whether she felt the same about him. He couldn't find out though. He knew that it would break him if he knew that Morgana felt the same as him. He couldn't have her. He was her adviser and protector. He couldn't be her husband as well. He knew that he would have to love her in other ways.

"My lady?" He said.

Morgana turned on her side. "We have just been thrown into this, haven't we?"

"The destiny? Yes."

"Do… Do you think that we may have been thrown together for a reason?"

"I don't know." He said as he copied her by lying on his side. "I have learnt not to try and question the Triple Goddess. Her reasoning will be apparent at some point."

"Merlin, this might sound crazy but..." She trailed off.

"But?"

Morgana sighed loudly. "But, I don't know. No, actually ignore me. It was stupid." She said as she rolled onto her back.

"Morgana? You can talk to me."

She turned back to him. "I don't know whether it is because of this stupid destiny or that you were the person the rescue me from that tower or that you are the first face that I have seen in twelve years but, Merlin, I am a mess of feelings and I don't know how I am meant to feel. About you that is."

"I feel the same." He whispered, letting her in on his secret.

The way she looked at him changed. The look of despair and confusion turned into understanding. There was probably a deeper connection between them because of the destiny but, in truth, they shouldn't explore whether there was. It wouldn't be good on either of them.

"Morgana, I can't tell you how I feel." He continued to whisper. "I can't tell you all the thoughts rushing through my mind or the way my heart jumps and explodes. I can't tell you what I want to tell you. I am your adviser and protector. The place by your side is for another and I can't or won't step in their way."

"What if I don't want anyone else?" She whispered.

"I don't think we are ones that can talk about wanting things. I don't want to be this all-powerful sorcerer and have a destiny that feels like it is crushing me at times, but that is who I am and what I am setting out to achieve."

"But maybe. Could this be different?"

"Maybe."

Merlin knew that they shouldn't have this moment. It was a moment they were never meant to have. But as the moonlight highlighted her beauty as they laid on the grass on the Isle of the Blessed, they slowly started to move towards each other. In the moonlight, Merlin stole Morgana's first kiss, and she stole his.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Morgana's Love

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Morgana's Love**

MORGANA AWOKE WITH A SMILE on her face as she remembered what had happened last night. She knew that it was only an innocent kiss but it felt like it was more than that. She could finally admit to herself that she not only found Merlin attractive but she had fallen in love with him and the good thing was that she was more than certain that he felt the same way about her.

The discussion about them returning to Camelot was soon and Morgana knew that there would always be a part of her that would never be ready to go back to Camelot, but the thought of Merlin being by her side calmed down most of her fear. He said that he would be there to protect her and she believed him. Of course, she would also have Morgause and Nimueh there as well as Gwen and Hunith but there was just something about Merlin. Maybe it was her newfound feelings.

She felt like nothing could go wrong today. She knew that today was going to be good and if Merlin was there from the moment she left her chambers, her day would be amazing. If she could spend every waking moment with Merlin, nothing could go wrong.

As she got dressed, she knew that marriage would be something that would also be discussed. She will eventually be a Queen of one of the most powerful kingdoms and the throne beside her would make any alliance. Though now she knew that she didn't want just anyone beside her.

She wanted Merlin.

She didn't just want him to serve and protect her. She wanted him to love her like he had kissed her last night. She wanted so much more from Merlin than he could ever give her.

Morgana sighed at the thought. Maybe they would let duty get in the way or maybe they wouldn't.

* * *

"Morgana," Merlin said before he sighed.

She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Merlin, if you are going to apologise then I am going to stop you right now. You have nothing to apologise for."

"I do."

"It wasn't like I didn't want it. You have only shown your support and in that, I gave you my love. This doesn't complicate things between us, I hope. It just complicates things for the future."

She knew that she would always remember the way that his lips would curl into a smile. Everything was good between them but that wouldn't mean that everyone else would be happy with the feelings that she was sure that they held for each other.

"Morgana, there is a greater plan."

She felt like it was to him to go back to what he had been told by the other straight away, not really acknowledging what she had just said to him.

"I know but who is to say that their greater plan isn't overruled by another greater plan."

"We will just have to see what the Triple Goddess has planned for us."

Morgana laughed. "We will."

"I will also hope that you are right."

In that moment, she knew that she could have kissed him again and there was a part of her that hoped that it was going to be that way when Merlin seemed like he was getting closer to her. It wasn't like their lips had touched when her father interrupted them. Nor had he cupped her cheeks or even really moved but the shout of Merlin just felt rather conveniently timed.

"Merlin, come on."

They both knew the voice but there was an element of surprise when they turned to see Gorlois standing at the end of the corridor. The look on his face didn't give away whether he knew or not, and if he knew, whether he disapproved or not.

"Coming," Merlin said before turning back to her. "My lady." He quickly kissed her hand before he left her.

Morgana continued to watch them as they walked off together for any sign that her father knew what they had discussed but saw nothing that would lead her either way.

* * *

"You know the conversation we had the day we left Camelot."

"The one where I asked whether you liked Merlin?" Gwen said.

"Yes, that one."

"What about it?"

"Maybe I more than like Merlin now."

Morgana was glad that in Gwen's surprised look, there was a sense that she was happy for her. She knew that her oldest friend would understand her a little more than the others and understand more why she might feel that way.

"What happened last night?" Gwen asked as she walked over to join Morgana on the bed.

"Morgause told me that Merlin liked looking at the stars so I sort of suggested that we should try to see them. Anyway, we were lying in the grass, looking up at the stars and I just got thinking about how I never want to make the wrong decision and not to be hated as a Queen and I asked Merlin whether he would always tell me when I am wrong. Then the conversation turned and we started to talk about the destiny and everything and then..."

"Then what?"

"Then we kissed."

"You kissed?!"

"Gwen, I… I tried to stop myself from feeling like this but I don't think I can anymore. I do think that I love Merlin."

"I am glad you have realised that."

Morgana sighed. "But I have also realised that the throne of Camelot would be used in any alliance. I may not be able to choose who I want to be with. Maybe the realisation that I love Merlin isn't the best thing."

"Then maybe we should take some of your father's advice. He said not to dwell on the past but look for the present and future. But with Merlin, maybe just live in the present. We still don't know what their master plan is anyway so maybe just see how things go."

She sighed as she knew that her friend was right. The could only live in the present until everything became more apparent. It made her glad that she did tell Gwen. She knew that Gwen would understand.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Hunith's Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't said much on this. Thank you for the support and I hope that you are enjoying the story.

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hunith's Intuition**

HUNITH KNEW THAT GORLOIS WOULD be oblivious to the way that Merlin and Morgana were acting but her son's feelings hadn't gone unnoticed by her. She had no idea who she should talk to first but strangely found herself outside of Merlin's chambers. With two firm knocks, the door swung open. Merlin smiled down at her.

"Mother."

"A quick word Merlin."

"Of course." He said, stepping to the side to let her in.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

He sighed. "You saw me and Morgana earlier. I know what you are going to say."

"If it is that you shouldn't be getting too close, I think the damage has already been done. If anything, I want to know what you feel for her so as I know how to help you."

"What?"

Hunith sighed. "Look, Nimueh can have all the plans in the world. Morgause can back them up if she wants. But the one that should choose who Morgana marries should be Gorlois if I can ever get him out of his state of 'I am not her father'. Just tell me how you feel and then I can start to build a case, to Gorlois, about whether it would be a good idea to allow you two to be together. I saw the way she looked at you, Merlin."

"Mother," He sighed. "Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat. Every time she smiles at me, I can't help but smile back. Every time she does something right or says something that I believe in, I can only feel my heart exploding. I know I have never experienced love but I think this is what it is. I am in love with Morgana."

Hunith couldn't help but smile. She knew that her son would always fall hard for someone and she had suspected long ago that it might have ended up being Morgana. He had heard too much about her not to fall in love with her one way or another. She knew her son well and knew, or at least hoped, that he wouldn't allow his feelings to lead him to do something stupid.

There was probably no one that Gorlois didn't trust more than Merlin and had always treated him like he was his son. It would be no different that how they acted already.

"I am not going to tell you not to feel those things or to ask you to stop showing Morgana your feelings, but just be careful. Just because we are all working towards a common goal, doesn't mean that we all agree. Each of us have separate ideas about how this is all going to work. Keep this between you, Morgana and myself. Just be careful and don't be stupid."

"Of course Mother."

* * *

"I swear that woman does everything to wind me up."

"Gorlois, all Nimueh is after is a reaction and you give her one every time."

"She implied that… things happen between us."

Hunith sighed. "Gorlois, I know that you see me as a sister. I know that you didn't have any siblings and Uther, Balinor, Ygraine and Vivienne became your siblings and family. I know that I am your sister and nothing more, and not just because I am married to Balinor. I know that. Allow her to imply as much as she likes. We know the truth."

"It still annoys me."

The silence between them deepened and it only worried Hunith. Gorlois was someone that always had something to say but she knew that he was keeping secrets from her. There was always something that Gorlois had yet to tell her. It always hanging over him but she never pressed him.

"I see you are keeping your distance with Morgana. You know it takes more than blood to be a father."

"It's not that Hunith."

"Then what is it? You have spoken for months about how you can't wait to see Morgana again and now that she is here, you have barely spent more than five minutes with her if it isn't to do with her destiny."

"Hunith."

"Is it something to do with what you haven't yet told me?"

She knew that she had got him and she wished that she could take back her last question when he looked at her. There was a sense that he didn't want to tell her but with a sigh, she knew that she was going to get her answer.

"I died."

"I'm sorry?"

"I died Hunith. The night I tried to leave Camelot, Vivienne was killed, Morgana was taken away to be put in that tower and I died. Uther run me through and I died."

"But you are here."

"I know."

"Gorlois."

"The Triple Goddess has a task for me. To finish something that Uther started. He shouldn't have boasted. He said that Morgana's father would win. Morgana might be Uther's blood but she is my daughter. I have always known that. The Triple Goddess has made that clear enough to me. I am alive so that I can kill Uther and then I will die. Nimueh has confirmed it. When we go to Camelot, I will never see Morgana on the throne. I will never see her take her place or see the land that she will build. I am to die so that she can take that place and I can't allow myself to get close to her because I can't make her go through that again. I can't have her mourn me twice."

Hunith didn't know what to say but didn't hesitate in pulling him into a hug. She stroked his hair as he cried into her shoulder. She felt like a weight had been lifted from him. It wasn't a nice feeling though. She realised why he had kept it a secret.

"The worst part of it is Merlin. He comes to me for advice and I am sure that he sees me as a father. It is not a role that I wanted to take from Balinor, but I have. And you. I will be leaving you with Nimueh."

"I will be fine Gorlois. I will be here to pick up the pieces. I will be there to help Morgana and Merlin through the grieving process before I too grieve for you."

"Balinor couldn't have chosen a better bride."

"Nor a better friend." She cupped his cheek. "Not that I want to fuel Nimueh's fire, but I don't think that you should be alone tonight."

"I have had twelve years to accept the fact that there is a plan for me."

"But you have not had twelve years to accept that you have told me."

Something had changed between them. Whether it was an understanding or just the realisation of a secret shared between friends, they would never know. It was clear that something had changed in their friendship, nothing too big but enough for Hunith to swear to herself that she wasn't going to allow Gorlois spend a moment alone again. No matter what rumours it fuelled.


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Druid's Cause

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Druid's Cause**

THERE WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT IN the Druid community. It was like a call to arms that had spread, leading to every druid clan to have the same idea and follow the same sense. They didn't have to go all the way but they had to show their support to their Queen.

The problem was that things weren't as they were meant to be. A whole new world had opened up due to the fact that it was deemed that Morgana was the Once and Future Queen. Not that the Druid community minded. If there was any chance that the slaughter that they had endured for the last twenty years could come to an end, they didn't care who sat on the throne. The druids had little time for politics. They had their own rules and traditions to uphold without learning about the laws of the land that they were in.

A Queen with magic did make sense to most of them and as they discussed it, at the biggest gathering of druids for twenty years, there was a glimmer of hope between each camp leader. They did believe that they would be free in a sense. They would be free to carry on the traditions that they had practised for centuries. Magic was something more to them.

Yet it only took one young boy to stop all the excitement.

As the latest druid camp joined them, there was something that didn't feel right. As druids, they should be there but not this little boy. Everyone stopped what they were doing as stared as they walked through. The only sounds were of the young children still playing and babies crying. It was a weird feeling and it was something that none of them was expecting.

That little boy had some powerful magic and the druid leaders were unsure why.

A couple of them looked over their shoulders at the Isle of the Blessed, wondering whether the questions that they had would be answered there or if they would be as clueless as they were. It was probably worth a try and even if they didn't know, the druid camp was not where this boy was meant to be. He should be on the Isle, learning about himself and his magic.

They knew that the great Emrys was on the Isle and had lived there for many years. The druids had always regarded the Isle of the Blessed to be a safe haven for him to be. Somewhere that Uther wouldn't look for him if he knew about him. The Isle had been left untouched after Uther's last raid and only became alive again with the arrival of Emrys. They had taken in turns to camp near the Isle to check on the process that Emrys was making. The task that the young man had on his shoulders was great but they all had faith in him that he would complete his destiny.

As they were sure that he believed the same of Morgana.

The druids leaders huddled around, discussing what was best for the boy that had entered. They all agreed that they needed to know his importance in the whole destiny and the only way that they were going to find answers was to get him on the Isle of the Blessed. A representative was chosen to walk over to the man and his son to talk to them about what they thought was best.

* * *

The boat rocked as it crossed the calm waters surrounding the Isle of the Blessed. Peder felt uneasy as they got closer. It had been decided that he would be the best man for the job but the stare that the boy, Mordred, was giving him was creeping him out. He had tried to look everywhere else but the boy but failed. He had wondered whether the death stare was due to them taking him from his father and sending him across the lake. There was probably more to it than that but that was the first reason that Peder could think of.

The docked easily enough and not long after they were out of the boat, they were instantly met with two women.

"We have noticed the druids gathering on the shore. We thought that you were just camping there." The younger woman said.

"My ladies, I am Peder. We have been camping on the shore to show our support for the Once and Future Queen."

"So why are you here now? You aren't looking to camp on the Isle."

"No. This is Mordred." Peder said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He entered the camp with his father and clan but we feel as though something isn't right. Not with the boy but everyone had the same reaction. We feel that he might be important in the destiny and that we would like to know the role that he plays in the destiny. If he needs training, there is a hope that you will take him in."

"Not another child." The older woman said.

The other woman didn't batter an eyelid at what her peer had said. "Please feel welcome to stay on the Isle. I am sure that you and the other clan leaders would like to know his place in the destiny."

"Thank you."

He looked down as Mordred looked up at him. There was something about the boy but at the moment, there was only innocence and it made Peder feel guilt for even thinking anything bad about the boy. He hoped that he had a part to play in this destiny and that it was a good part to play. He smiled at the younger woman as she held her arm out for them to follow them. As soon as they took a step, the woman turned so that they could follow.

Peder had only had the chance to see the Isle of the Blessed once before it was burnt to a ruin by Uther. He could feel the magic of the place and knew that it gave off the same trapped feel that other magical places did. It was upsetting to see all the beauty of magic reduced to ruin.

But Emrys was now here. And he was going to make everything right.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Morgause's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, hi guys.
> 
> Remember me.
> 
> Remember when I said that I was going to take a week or two off. How many of you believed me?
> 
> I am sorry to take the month break but I had just into a funny place and I didn't feel like writing or doing much and I know that I can make an edit in about half an hour from having no inspiration but this chapter was written over a week and a half. The break wasn't something that I wanted to take but it was something that I needed to take. I am now ahead of myself and I hope to keep it that way. Things are hopefully changing and with a different job, I might just be able to keep the enthusiasm to actually keep doing what I love to do.
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. Let's get on with this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy.

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Morgause's Advice**

TO MORGAUSE, THE LOOKS BETWEEN Merlin and Morgana were becoming more obvious and more frequent. She had no qualms with who her sister married or wanted to be with but she knew that others, namely Nimueh, wouldn't be so happy with the outcome if they had started a secret courtship. The distraction with finding out about Mordred was welcome to turn everyone's attention from her sister and the man who had become something like a brother to her. Morgause had always had a little soft spot for Merlin ever since he arrived on the Isle with her father and his mother. She knew that the rumours that Nimueh had tried to make her believe were false. It was clear that her father loved Hunith but it would always be a different type of love. She wished that she knew how her father looked at her mother.

There was obviously something on Morgana's mind during their last training session and Morgause never expected her to open up to her, especially since Morgana still didn't know that she was, in fact, her half-sister, something that she was still trying to find the strength to tell her. It would be just another thing for Morgana to take in and process. She would have to know before they left the Isle but it wasn't important.

"Morgause, can I have some advice?"

If anything, Morgause heart leapt at her turning to her to as something, even if she had already guessed what she was going to ask. This was the sisterly bond that they had missed out on and it was something that she hoped that would only grow as they got to know each other better.

"Of course."

She didn't miss the look between Gwen and Morgana before her sister sighed.

"We feel like you are the only person to ask. I don't know what Hunith knows and, quite frankly, Nimueh doesn't strike me as the understanding type. I understand that there is a plan to get us to Camelot and then the whole part of placing me on the throne, but what is the plan from there? Thinking forward?"

"There are a few things yet to be discussed but I believe that you are wondering if you get a chance to have a say in who you end up sharing the throne with." She paused. "I don't believe Nimueh has noticed but she is too busy trying to work out whether Gorlois and Hunith are… involved with each other."

"Are they?" Morgana questioned.

"Goddess no. Father has always said that he would only ever love one woman." Morgause paused realising the sentence that had just fallen out of her mouth. "Morgana, I promise you that I was going to tell you. It just wasn't a priority."

"I am just surprised that Nimueh never mentioned it." Morgana cleared her throat before looking back up at her. "I… This is going to sound so stupid, but when we met, it felt like we had met before."

Morgause just nodded her head. "We are not just half sisters but sisters of magic. Most magical people have a sense of others around them. The druids are a classic example of that and how they use their magic to communicate and find where they need to be. That is probably why the biggest druid camp since the purge is camped on the banks. You are late to your magic. It will start as a feeling before it will become second nature."

She tried to read Morgana's face but she knew that if she wanted to ask her anything, she would come to her once Morgana had the chance to think over it all.

"Back to the future, your advice on the fact that Merlin and I have started… courting."

"Nothing has been decided. Nimueh will want the throne beside you to strength any alliance, whether it is a good idea or not. There is still a part of me that believes that she will want to have one over Uther and Camelot. Whether you will bring back magic or not isn't relevant to her. But to the rest of us, we want you to be happy in the role. We will never know what you have been through since that night that our father tried to take you away from Camelot and finding out the giant task ahead of you, but we want you to be happy. You are the Once and Future Queen but we have yet to find out who will sit by your side. The number of times I have looked into those crystals, I have never seen who will be by your side and what role that person has. You asked for my advice. My advice would be to talk to Merlin. Ultimately it is your choice, but talk to him and tell him about your fears. If there is one person that I am sure will look after you, it will be Merlin."

"I don't need someone to look after me," Morgana said, absentmindedly. "I just want someone to love me. Look at me like I am everything to them."

Morgause found herself locking eyes with Gwen. There was something about the woman that made Morgause think that there was a place for her in this all but she couldn't yet work out what it was. She suspected that Gwen's role could be advisory but it could be anything. She couldn't wait to find out what her role was. The uncertainty left her rather on edge.

"If there is anyone who I know who's intentions would be nothing but true, it would be Merlin. You both have limited knowledge of the outside world. Nimueh would offer you up to that world but we would be more careful about it. We wouldn't want to make any decisions that would we would end up regretting. It is a lot for you to do by yourself. To have the right person by your side is important."

"And you think Merlin might be that person?"

"He could be that person."

Morgause knew that she couldn't get Morgana's hopes up but there was a small part of her that hoped that she would eventually end up with Merlin. Merlin would look after her and protect her but he would also be learning as much as her. Merlin was someone that she could learn and grow with. They would always be on the same page.

"Morgana, the future isn't important now." Morgause continued. "We can get to that part when it is more appropriate. Just to let you know, most of us are on your side and would want you to be happy."

"I will talk to Merlin but… I think I might have slightly made my mind up."

"I don't doubt that you have. I think you wouldn't be asking for advice if you didn't already know what you want to do. A good leader will always ask for advise, even if they have made their mind up about the subject."

"Thank you Morgause. We better leave you now. I am sure you have more important things to get on with."

There was a part of Morgause that didn't want her to go. They had missed out on so much time, not building the sisterly bond that she was sure that they would have, but there was something more important. It was important to find out Mordred's role and start his training to either make it happen or to steer him off that path to make sure it never happened. Everything about him was surrounded in mystery but yet there was some familiarity to him. Something that Morgause couldn't place. She was sure that things would become apparent soon enough. Morgause just hoped that it was nothing bad.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Morgana's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you're ready for this chapter. I don't think you're ready for this chapter. Because this chapter got majorly out of hand as I wrote it at work.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Morgana's Decision**

"I THINK IT IS TIME to vote," Gorlois said. "With Morgana being on the Isle for four months and her training going well, I think it is time to vote to when we will be heading towards Camelot. I have spoken with the Druid leaders on the banks and they are planning to leave with us. The Druids have your back and, even though they are peaceful people, they are prepared for any fight that might follow due to our plans to place Morgana on the throne."

"Father, can I just say something?" Morgana said.

"Of course."

"I will never be ready to go back. I don't wish to see Uther again and I know that you have probably thought of everything but what about Arthur? It is a role that he has been groomed to take the throne ever since he was old enough to start to understand the task ahead of him. Arthur... I might not have seen him for twelve years but he was always kind and I would hate him to become like Uther and filled with hate because we denied him of his birthright."

"It is why I am going to go and speak with him. It might have been twelve years since he last saw me but I am going to explain to him what we are doing and why. He always used to come to me when he felt like he couldn't go to Uther. I hope events haven't stopped him from seeing me still as that figure. We hope to get him on side but we have no idea whether he will be like Ygraine or the years with Uther has made him like his father's son."

Morgana nodded at him. It would be nice if Arthur was on side with them. He would be able to help her and guide her through the changes that Camelot needed. It would be great to have him there, supporting her, but she feared that the years without her father being there would have meant that Arthur could be a copy of Uther.

"So what is everyone's thoughts?" Gorlois asked.

Nimueh was the first to say her piece that the longer we leave it, the less chance they had of changing the minds of the people. Morgana fazed out of what was being said to think about whether she thought that she was ready for the task ahead of her. Obviously, she wasn't but she assumed that no one really was. No one would be ready for the role as the ruling monarch unless they were gradually handed power but that had never been the case. Power was always handed over on death and it was for the heir to work out what sort of monarch they were going to be. Were they going to follow in their father's footsteps or were they going to take a different approach?

Obviously, Morgana was going to take a different route to Uther but could she make that happen? Could the people currently sharing a roundtable with her help her to the goals that they had made?

She didn't expect it to be easy but she wondered how hard it would be. There would be many minds to change.

"Morgana," Merlin said as he placed a hand on her arm, bring her out of her thoughts.

They all looked at her as they awaited her decision on the subject. This was going to be the first of many decisions that she was going to have to make and she hadn't even listened to what the others had said. She felt guilty for not listening to them but part of her knew that this first decision had to be her own. She had to be slightly ready to go back or otherwise there was little point. She couldn't be swayed by the opinions of the others. This had to be purely her decision.

"I've learnt a lot in the last four months. I know that I have a lot more to learn but maybe it is time to act rather than just talk about what we want to do and achieve. Maybe it is time to start the next stage. To start walking the path laid out in front of me."

"All those with Morgana say I," Gorlois said.

When everyone said I, she felt a feeling in her chest that equally felt great but also awful. It felt great for her to make her first decision and for everyone to agree with her but felt a great weight rest on her shoulders. From now, she would be making all the decisions and it would be down to them to agree with her or not. From now, she had started her role as Queen and for some reason, it scared her.

Maybe they shouldn't be going back to Camelot now.

"With a unanimous vote, we will leave for Camelot the day after tomorrow. It will give us enough time to pack and get everything in place."

The tone of her father's voice was one that she had heard rarely but knew well. There was something that he was hiding from them and she didn't know whether she wanted to know or not.

* * *

Merlin was perfect.

That was all Morgana could think when he entered her chambers after giving his distinct knock. She needed a distraction from packing the few things that she had and she had yet acted on Morgause's advice. She needed to talk to him and ask him before they left for Camelot. There was hope that he would give her the answer that her heart longed for.

"Gorlois had this made and he thought that it would be fitting if I gave it to you." He handed the box to her. "Something so that if you felt threatened again, you would have something to protect yourself other than a hairbrush and a butter knife."

Morgana looked up at Merlin before opening the lid of the box. Lying on the lining of the box rested the most beautiful dagger that she had ever seen. She took it out and smiled as the gold shone. She would have preferred it if it was in her father's colours but she assumed that the red and gold would hold more for her than a reminder of who her actual father was.

"Merlin it is perfect. Thank you and thank my father for me."

"You have the same feeling."

"The feeling that I am going to lose my father again only after finding out he is alive four months ago? At least he can give me a proper goodbye this time."

"I have a feeling that my mother knows something but I don't think that she will tell me."

"My father has looked after you and I am sure that your mother has looked after my father. He did always hope for a bigger family."

"It was just me and my mother for the first six years of my life. I am grateful for your father and sister."

She smiled at him as she was hit with a wave of nerves. Maybe he wanted what she and her father wanted. Maybe he wanted to be big of a big family as well. There was a moment where she allowed herself to picture the children that they might have and the way that he would be with them before she brought herself back to reality.

"Merlin, what we started on the Isle..."

"Can't continue in Camelot. I know."

"But that's the problem. I want it to continue. I want to walk around Camelot with you on my arm but not as my advisor. I want this to continue and even progress further. That is why I need to ask you this now before we leave the Isle. Merlin... Will you marry me and take the throne beside me?"

She could see the shock on his face before understanding what she had just asked. He took the dagger out of her hands and placed it down before taking her hands in his.

"Morgana..." He said, unsure about what to say.

"I am not saying now. I am saying in the future. Once things have calmed down and we know the direction that we are headed. Merlin, I want you and only you."

"My place isn't on the throne beside you."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because I am not the Once and Future King. I am Emrys. I am your advisor and protector. I would be the King and you will become forgotten. The decision will lie with me and not you."

"And if I married anyone else that would happen too. And don't say that it will be different that way. I will be more repressed by someone else than you."

Merlin cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. It was if she could hear his thoughts and the conflict he was having with himself. Deep down, she was sure that he wanted to say yes but there was obviously something holding him back from saying that answer.

"Don't answer me now." She whispered. "Wait and see how things go. We should not deny ourselves the love that we think we deserve."

"Unless it is not what we deserve but desire."

"Don't say no Merlin. I need you by my side."

He allowed his hand to drop to her neck. She wanted him to pull her in for a kiss but she expected that it wasn't going to be the case. She could feel her heart start to break as she realised that he had to deny her, even if he wanted to say yes to her.

"Then how else can I say it. How else can I allow you to do your duty if I have to deny you and myself?"

"I don't want a marriage of convenience or due to some alliance. What's the point in loving someone if I can't show that I love them?"

"Our marriage would be one of inconvenience." He sighed. "I feel like I can't give you the answer I want to give and you want to hear but I can't tell you no. So I won't. We will see how the game is played. We will watch the next moves closely. We will see who has the most influence. We will see whether we can indulge ourselves in the love that we desire. If the love that we desire is the love we deserve."

"Please write all of my speeches. I love your way with words."

He chuckled before giving her the kiss that she had been waiting for. It was different to the other kisses that they had shared but they were entering a new part of their lives. The part that might make them as the Queen and her protector or break them and mean that everything had been for nothing.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Morgana's First Speech

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Morgana's First Speech**

"MORGANA. PLEASE COME IN. TAKE a seat."

She smiled as she entered her father's study for the last time. She knew that if they were ever to return to the Isle, this would no longer be her father's study. It would just be a room that would be full of memories linked to her father.

"Is everything as you planned it?"

Gorlois chuckled. "Most parts. I didn't expect you to fall for Merlin as you have done. That I don't even think the Triple Goddess could have predicted that."

"He told you about the marriage proposal?"

"No, Hunith told me after Merlin told her. I should have always known that you would turn out like your mother. Always knowing your mind and what you wanted."

"I don't want a marriage because of some alliance."

"I agree. I also agree that Merlin is the perfect choice for you. I am sure once you get to Camelot and he gets into protective mode, he will say yes. But he will always have my blessing to marry you. You would have to ask Hunith if you have her permission to marry him."

"I didn't think of that."

"Because it is the man that usually asks."

"Is there anything wrong with me asking?"

"No. None what's so ever."

Morgana smiled at him despite her next question. It was a question that she didn't want to ask but she felt like she had to confirm the feeling that she had.

"Are you going to say goodbye this time?"

She could tell that he was taken aback by her question but he wasn't as shocked as she expected him to be.

"I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't fair."

"On who?"

"On me. I got this second chance and I couldn't use it. I have been stuck in limbo. I am not dead but I don't feel at all alive. I am a man on borrowed time and it wasn't fair. It isn't fair that you have spent twelve years thinking that I am dead when I have really been alive. It is not fair that I couldn't go to Camelot to save you. This second chance, this borrowed time, it hasn't helped either of us."

"The way you died wasn't fair. All you wanted to do was take me and mother back to Tintagel and he wouldn't allow you to. Why should you be murdered like some common criminal for just looking out for your family?"

"I will never see you sit on that throne. I will never see your reign. But I want you to know that I am proud of you. I am sure you will be a magnificent queen."

"And that is all that matters." She paused for a moment. "Please come tonight. Be there by my side. You at least should hear my first speech."

She watched as he thought about it for a moment. "Of course I will be there."

* * *

Morgana had no reason to be nervous. She had spent the day with the druids, talking to them to understand them and their culture. If anything, she wanted her and Merlin to run away with them and just to become druids. It sounded like a simple life, something that she found herself craving.

She had all the people that she trusted by her side. Her father was just off to her left while Merlin was to her right. She knew that Gwen, Morgause, Hunith and Nimueh wasn't too far behind her either. All there to show their support.

But Morgana could only feel like all the words that she had learnt, the words on the scroll in front of her, were written in some foreign language she didn't understand. She knew that all she had to do was clear her throat and start but she felt like her throat was closing up. She folded the page in half before rereading the first line. With a deep breath, she started her speech.

"We all have different reasons to be here but we are all here for the same cause. The merciless slaughter of our kind must stop and every man, woman and child should not have to live in fear of themselves. We are citizens of this kingdom and we should not be driven from our homes just because of one man's thoughts on a gift. And that is what it is. Your magic is a gift and it should be accepted as so. We need to be peaceful in our actions. We need to show the people that magic isn't something to be scared of. That our powers are something for good and something that can benefit the people. We aren't talking about the day to day but about sickness and in other areas where non-magical methods might fail. Those with magic must be free. We must make it so that our children will never feel the same as us. Those children deserve to live in a world where they aren't taught to hide themselves or hate themselves over something that they can't change. It is going to be hard. I don't expect it to be an easy task but we deserve this. I will free you from the bloodshed. Together we will find peace."

There was an odd silence as she finished before one of the druid leaders started chanting long live the queen. He only chanted it twice on his own before others joined in and then the whole camp was alive with those four words. She turned to her father before Merlin. There was this rush of energy running through her and she hoped that the others could feel it as well. Even if they fail, even if magic didn't come back, she knew that the druids would be her people no matter what. As she looked back over the crowd, she couldn't help but feel proud of the numbers that were there.

These were her people. And she was not going to let them down. Not now. Not ever.

They deserved to be free.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Uther's Annoyance

**PART TWO**

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Uther's Annoyance**

TO SAY THAT UTHER WAS unhappy was an understatement. Uther wasn't just unhappy about the whole situation. He was furious.

He sat on the throne, attempting to keep his anger in check as the scout described how Morgana was alive and well but had probably been on the Isle of the Blessed since her disappearance and the mass movement of druids to the Isle of the Blessed. The only problem was when the scout mentioned the people standing by Morgana as she gave her inspiring speech. It was only the mention of one name that his rose from his throne and strode across the room to grab the boy by his throat. He lifted the boy off his feet and only let him go once the boy started to still in his grip.

"Gorlois is dead." He shouted at the boy.

"Milord." The boy coughed, trying to get his breath back. "I have heard the stories of Gorlois Le Fay. I am certain he matched that description."

"And I have said that Gorlois is dead. I know because I killed him."

"Sire." He stopped when Uther turned to him again. "I think they will be heading for Camelot."

"They could head here but they are never getting in. This is my kingdom and it is not going to fall to them. It will not fall to magic."

"Sire."

Uther growled before dismissing the boy before he killed him. The last thing that he needed was to try and cover up another murder. There had been many in his purge against magic. Ones that had been rightfully killed and others that were just on speculation. Those on speculation were the hardest. It is always hard when people are out searching for their loved ones.

It was probably why Gorlois' death was the easiest to cover up. The man had died in the catacombs underneath the castle with only Uther to be his witness. Morgana would have been the only one to miss him and it was one of the reasons that he had her locked away and forgotten about. After what Gorlois had tried to do, he didn't deserve a proper burial but Uther may have felt a tiny bit of remorse for what he did to an old friend. Everything was put under wraps when Gorlois' body had disappeared.

He knew that he had just told that scout one of Camelot's best-kept secrets but no one was going to believe a word that he would say. No one spoke out against the King and lived. There was only really one person that Uther could talk to about it but it would mean that he would have to go and visit him. He still wasn't over the fact that Morgana had gone missing.

With a huff, Uther left the council chamber.

* * *

One of the reasons that Uther hadn't yet gone to visit Gaius in the dungeons was the fact that he knew that when he saw his old friend, he would be overcome with guilt and want to release him. As soon as Morgana disappearance was discovered and that serving girl had vanished as well, there was only one person that Uther could ask about it and Gaius had confessed immediately. The sight of the old man made Uther regret that he had such a quick temper. Even after a few months, the wounds made by the guards as they dragged him away were still visible, probably reopened up a few times.

Arthur didn't know Gaius was here. Uther had spun so lie that Gaius was visiting family when the new physician started. It was best that Arthur didn't know.

"Sire," Gaius said.

"Gorlois?"

"What about him?"

"When  _your nephew_ was here before he made off with my daughter. Did he ever mention that Gorlois was alive?"

Uther knew that the old man was thinking about lying to him. There was always a look that Gaius had whenever he was about to lie or say something that would make bad news not seem so bad. It was clear that he had got used to Uther's quick temper.

"He did. I didn't believe it due to the injuries that you told me that he had sustained. We frequently spoke about his reason for being alive."

"I killed him."

"The Triple Goddess was obviously not finished with him."

Uther growled. "Tell me what you know."

"Gorlois is alive, apparently to Merlin. We believe that there is a reason due to the injuries that you described that you dealt him. Uther, he should be alive but he is. It is something higher than both of us."

"Could it be..." Uther started. "I boosted to Gorlois that he didn't want Morgana losing her father but we both knew that I would win. I was going to send him to a losing battle anyway. He was going to die anyway. Could that have had some effect on whether he died or not?"

"Because the Triple Goddess had decided that Gorlois was Morgana's father? It is possible."

There was an uncomfortable pause and Uther knew that he wasn't going to be the first to talk. There was more that Gaius could say or wanted to say. With the potential that they are heading to Camelot, was it that they were coming to overthrow him?

"Morgana is the Once and Future Queen. It is quite possible that they all have their tasks. Gorlois' might be alive for one task only."

"To kill me?"

"Maybe your reign has come to its end."

The bitterness in Gaius' voice was something that Uther had never heard before and he knew that maybe he had just overstepped the mark. The guards were obviously not looking after the physician and Uther should have taken more care for an old friend. There was nothing that Uther could do now to make it up to him. He was alone and potentially going to lose his kingdom.

* * *

The march of druids had raised more than a few questions and Uther found himself heading a war council. Part of him knew that the druids weren't on the warpath. They were just following their Once and Future Queen towards her throne. Uther had also found himself accepting the fact that his reign might be over. He would go down fighting but if Gorlois' task was to kill him, then he didn't stand a chance. Gorlois was already a dead man. What do dead men have to lose?

He had watched Arthur as he took more of a senior role and it was great to see him start to fall into the role that he had been training for since birth. But was it never to be his?

But it was his by birthright. The throne was for the heir to the throne. Arthur was his son. Morgana, an illegitimate child, would never have priority over Arthur.

Unless the reason that the purge started would come back to haunt him.

Maybe Arthur was never his son due to the use of magic. It obviously wasn't him that was barren due to Morgana. There would be no denying that Arthur was Ygraine's son. It was the reason he had a good heart as well as her golden hair and blue eyes. He had only turned into his father through nurture rather than nature.

Uther tried not to dwell on it. He knew that he needed to throw himself into the war preparations. He knew that he had to be prepared and ready for when they did get to Camelot.

But the conversation that he had with Gaius plagued him.

Was this all in vain?

Was Uther going to fall?

Was this the end of the reign of Uther Pendragon?


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: I Gorlois' Victory/II Uther's Defeat

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**I**

**Gorlois' Victory**

THE ONE THING THAT GORLOIS was happy about was the fact that Camelot hadn't really changed in the twelve years that he had been away. Everything still felt the same way and, to Gorlois, it was nice to be able to walk the halls again. At Morgana's request, he had said his goodbyes, properly this time. He didn't know what everyone knew about his task but she was right. They deserved to say goodbye properly this time.

Gorlois smiled at himself as he remembered happy memories of being in Camelot. He could remember the way that Arthur ran up the corridor that he was walked down now, calling out to him before grabbing his hand. Arthur must have only been six at the time but was incredibly excited to show Gorlois his 'big boy' chambers, the same chambers that he was in now. Gorlois knew that that small boy would now be a man and the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

He knocked on the door and waited to be told to come in. He could see the surprise in Arthur's eyes when he closed the door to his chambers.

"Arthur."

"Gorlois but..."

"I am here to explain everything Arthur. You are going to hear everything that you need to know." He walked over and sat down at the table. He picked up the jug of wine and pour himself a goblet after Arthur shook his head at him. "Arthur, please sit with me. I will explain."

He knew that the question was there and it was going to be asked but he was grateful that Arthur sat down without saying anything. Gorlois took a mouthful of the wine and smiled as he remembered that it was the same sweet wine that Uther always had. Nothing had changed.

"Does this mean that Morgana is alive?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana, until four months ago, had spent the last twelve years locked in a tower in Camelot with only Uther, Gaius and Gwen knowing of her existence. It was cruel to allow you to think otherwise. He would have had to have told before he died or maybe Gaius would have let you into the secret after he died. But that is what I need to talk to you about. Morgana needs you. We… We have spent the last four months training Morgana for the role of taking the throne. I know that is the role that you have been groomed for since birth but there is a plan, a plan that is bigger than us. This is part of the plan. The only thing that we haven't worked out is your part in that plan.

"Originally we believed that you would be the main part in it but we decided that Morgana was our better option after seeing that your path didn't bring around the changes that we wanted. Maybe we could have made it that way but we think that everything is pointing towards this path. You get to choose what you think is best. I have said that Morgana needs you but Camelot needs you as well. For these changes to happen, it needs to be seen that you agree with this. We need you to… I know I am asking a lot. I know that you aren't going to understand until it happens but I need you by Morgana's side. I need you to help guide her through the council and the ways that it works. You probably don't know how it works yet but they will be kinder to you than they would be to her. Please, Arthur. When the time comes, please support her and guide her. Play your part. Pick your path."

Maybe the silence shouldn't have worried Gorlois as much as it did but the longer it went on, the more he thought that he wouldn't hear the answer that he wanted to hear.

"So in short, what are you trying to tell me?"

"In an hour, Morgana will return to Camelot to take her rightful place. Unfortunately, that place should technically be yours. She will take the throne of Camelot and start her reign as the Once and Future Queen and begin the important work of trying to bring magic back to the land."

"But for that to happen..."

"Don't worry. We aren't overthrowing your father."

"Is that why you are alive?"

"Uther should have been careful about what he said. The Triple Goddess hears everything. She makes decisions on what has been said. That is why I am still alive. Arthur… What I am about to do, don't hold Morgana accountable. If you must take it out on anyone, take it out on me. Curse my name. Say how much of a bad person I am. But don't blacken her name."

"What is this big plan then?" Arthur spat at him.

"Returning magic back to the lands."

"Magic is evil."

"Once upon a time, Uther didn't think it was evil. You wouldn't be alive if he thought it was evil. He wouldn't have got begging to Nimueh to find something that will make Ygraine conceive and Nimueh wouldn't have been stupid enough to give him what he wanted, even if she did say that she explained the consequences to him. She should have known him better."

"What?"

"Arthur you were born of magic. Ygraine was barren. Uther told me that it was to make her happy but the only thing that he wanted was a son and heir to his throne and Nimueh stupidly gave him what he wanted and was the first to complain when it blew up in her face." Gorlois knew that he was letting his anger out but he had now started and he found it hard to stop. "Your mother didn't deserve that. She deserved much better than Uther. I still don't know how she didn't see it. She couldn't see his greed or how she cared for him more than he would ever care for her. I am not saying that he didn't love her. Because he did love her. He just loved other as well."

He knew that he had said too much. Arthur would never help Morgana now. Gorlois knew that Uther didn't know what he had until he lost Ygraine. He wouldn't have slept with Vivienne if he knew what he had with Ygraine.

"Morgana..."

"Morgana is my daughter. Uther tried to boast that in a duel, he would win but the Triple Goddess has decided differently. Because Uther will never be her father. Any man can father a child but not every man is meant to be a father."

Gorlois downed the wine before standing up.

"Morgana is my sister."

He stopped by the door and looked back at Arthur. "Half-sister. She will need you, Arthur. Don't let my anger and spite take over. You are a good man Arthur. Don't be like your father. Help her please."

Gorlois wanted to walk over to him and place a hand on his cheek. He wished that he could have taken Arthur away from Uther as Uther had taken Morgana away from him. He wished that the last twelve years, he had been raising Arthur properly. He wished that he could have had Merlin and Arthur, training alongside each other, both becoming Morgana's protectors.

But that was not how the story went and Gorlois wondered how much better things had turned out if it went that way.

* * *

**II**

**Uther's Defeat**

THAT KNOCK. THAT BLASTED KNOCK that Uther hadn't heard for twelve years. He wondered whether he was going to come to his chambers or wait until the chaos of trying to take Camelot had started. He wondered whether this way there would be no chaos or violence. He wouldn't have liked it if Arthur got caught up in his mess. He walked over to the door when Gorlois didn't enter and ended up following him down the corridor when his old friend didn't say anything to him. He wondered where Gorlois was taking him and, at one point, he wondered whether they were going to go down to the catacombs that Uther killed Gorlois the first time.

It was the council chamber where he stopped and finally turned to him. Uther had only seen Gorlois angry only a handful of times but this was the only time it didn't surprise him. He knew that he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I have spent the last twelve years working out what I would say to you when I saw you again and now that I am here, I have no idea what to say. I can't believe the things that I did for you. I can't believe the things that I allowed to slide because you were my friend and I thought that you were a better man. I can't believe that I only saw the selfish tyrant when it was too late." Gorlois drew his sword. "Just so you know. Any man can father a child but I know now that not every man is cut out to be a father. I was more of a father to Morgana in the first ten years of her life than you have been for the last twelve. You had the perfect opportunity to be her father. You could have had her as your ward and spun the best story ever as the reasons for my death. You could have treated her like your daughter without ever letting on that she was.

"But yet you just locked her away. You locked up a scared ten-year-old in a tower and allowed only two others to know of her existence. You kept her like your dirty little secret. Just so you know, she won't be any more." He turned and pointed at the throne. "She will sit upon that throne and rule. Her reign will be the opposite of yours. She will show everyone that you can rule with love and acceptance rather than fear. She will be fair and just and that will have nothing to do with you. It will all be because of me. The Triple Goddess chose me to be her father. Not you. Maybe you should be more careful about what you say. Now draw your sword."

Uther just smiled before drawing his sword. The problem was that Gorlois looked like he hadn't aged a day since he last saw him. Uther had twelve years on him, with every little practice since their last duel. It wasn't a long and gruelling fight but one that showed off their own special techniques and their own fight strategy. It was the way they used to fight. There were some competitors in tournaments that would just crash into each other and it would be just a test of strength and endurance. Fighting was meant to be like a dance.

It was only when Gorlois spun and then lunged that Uther knew that he should have probably put his armour on. He looked down at the hilt of the sword in his stomach. He placed a hand on Gorlois' shoulder as he pulled the sword out. They both sank to the floor together and rested against one of the pillars in the room.

"Ygraine should have married you," Uther said.

"I had no interest in Ygraine."

"She had interest in you."

Gorlois chuckled. "I have heard many had an interest. I only wanted Vivienne."

"I only wanted Ygraine. I wanted to give her the world."

"I know."

Uther found himself leaning his head on Gorlois' shoulder. "You were always more of a brother to me than my brothers were."

"You always have known what I feel about you and Ygraine. I made a family of friends. I helped Balinor escape."

"I know."

"He went to Ealdor to Gaius' niece."

"I did follow him."

"Merlin is his son."

Uther took a moment to think. "I suppose he is."

"You never caught him, did you?"

"No."

"So he might still be alive somewhere?"

"I hope so."

"For Merlin's sake, so do I."

Uther could feel his breath get shorter and He could hear that Gorlois sounded the same.

"You were always Morgana's father," Uther said.

"I know."

"This was how we were meant to die. Maybe not in a duel against ourselves but dying from a wound in battle, together. I thought I would always die young."

"That was a different time Uther. A totally different time. Let's allow this new time to start. Let Morgana's reign start."

"What about Arthur?"

"We will have to see the influence that you have had on him. There is a hope that he will help her but it is down to him as to whether he makes that decision or not. Morgana doesn't hold my death against him so I hope that he doesn't hold your death against her."

"He shouldn't do. This was my own doing." Uther said with his last breath.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Morgana's Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this wasn't up the other day. So I can keep with this story slightly, I might post two chapters at the same time, once I catch up with myself. Until then, please enjoy this chapter.

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Morgana's Place**

MORGANA DIDN'T SEE HOW HER father and Uther were slumped against the pillar. She only saw them lying side by side with white sheets covering them over. It was Merlin that grabbed her hand to pull her away from the scene. She knew it was going to happen. It was the reason that he had said goodbye properly this time. But it didn't mean that she was any more prepared for it.

She shared a look with her sister and they both knew that they would have to arrange the burial of both bodies whether they liked it or not. Uther may have been a tyrant but he was still the King of Camelot. He deserved to be laid to rest as his predecessors had been. Maybe not totally deserved but she hoped that it would be seen as a good gesture when she talked with Arthur. She knew exactly where she wanted to bury her father.

"Gorlois knew what he was doing."

"He might have done and he might have said goodbye this time, but it isn't any easier."

Merlin turned to give her a smile. The circumstance might have made the smile seem inappropriate but it was exactly what Morgana needed at that moment. A smile on Merlin's lips and her hand in his. He was her rock and she hoped that Camelot would allow them to carry on what they started on the Isle of the Blessed. She wanted to still be there. She wanted to go back to that night that they laid on the grass, the stars looking down at them as they shared their first kiss. Of course, fate was going to have a part to play as well in this bigger destiny. It was a part that she hoped would work in there favour.

She might have been back in Camelot but the same fear that she had, had faded into nothingness. Maybe it was the fact that Uther was dead or that this was now her kingdom or that it was the end of a period of dead and destruction and the beginning of a time of hope. Morgana did feel hopeful about the task laid out in front of her. She just hoped that she could live up to the expectations of the destiny.

She marvelled at the craftsmanship that went into the castle. The reaction was the same as she had given as a child but she knew that she would be more grown up about it this time around. She wouldn't go checking from post to post to see if the story continued. She knew it did. She knew the story well because she felt like she was living the story. A princess saved by a hero who defeats the villain in combat. Merlin may not have defeated Uther but there were going to be worst villains that Uther.

"What is the plan now?" She asked.

"Morgause and Nimueh are going to round up the council and explain what is happening and our reasons why you are our choice rather than Arthur. My mother is going to collect Arthur and bring him to the throne room. I think originally it was going to be the council chamber but with what has happened, I don't think it is appropriate."

"Where's Mordred?"

"Back with the druids. We thought it would be safer for him to be there as we still have no idea what his part is. Maybe he gets to chose his part."

"Or we won't know his part until it is too late."

Merlin sighed. "Morgause has told me that all she gets is the word traitor. She didn't want to worry you but I am here to protect you. It is my destiny too."

She smiled widely at him but she couldn't help but be worried about his words. Was Mordred the traitor? Would there be something to do with him and a traitor? Would there be a different traitor? Would the traitor be Arthur? Would he be in league with the traitor? Would he have to do something to the traitor? Would that little boy have to end up harming or even killing someone?

It was something that Morgana didn't particularly want to think about but the questions were now circling around her head. She knew that she would have to clear her head before she spoke with Arthur and the council but she knew that it would be something that she would dwell on until Mordred's destiny was revealed.

She could only smile as Merlin pulled her into the throne room and towards the throne.

"This is your place, Morgana. Take it."

Morgana turned to him and smiled. She knew what she wanted. She still desperately wanted him. She knew that if there was someone else there, they could have got married there and then. They could start her reign together as husband and wife rather than Queen and protector. She wanted to kiss him there and then but let go of his hand to take the few last steps up to the throne. She turned on the balls of her feet before sitting herself down into the seat.

It was hard than she expected it to be. She could just about remember the seats that she used to sit in at feasts being a little more comfortable than that seat was. She now probably realised why it was only the throne room's throne. The uncomfortable chair was only for when the room was in use, which was not very often and only for a short length of time. She hoped that the one in the council chamber was more comfortable.

She instantly knew that Hunith wanted just Merlin's attention but the older woman could miss that she had caught Morgana's eye as she ran into the throne room. Coming to a stop by her son, the hushed voices only spurred her curiosity about why she wasn't being told directly. Was this how it was going to be? Was information that she needed not going to be handed to her straight away?

With Hunith running out of the room, it was left to Merlin to tell her.

"My mother can't find Arthur. We think that he might have gone rogue." Merlin explained.

"What do you mean by 'gone rogue'?"

"We think that he might want 'his' throne and might be rallying knights to take down the so-called, druid army to take out the imposter. It only what my mother has heard from guards."

"And your mother, Merlin, would be right."

Morgana looked up to see the man she had seen from a distance so often. There was the little blonde haired boy that she was friends with. Arthur Pendragon had turned into a man and the look he was giving her wasn't one that filled her with any joy.

_Did my father's words mean nothing?_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Arthur's Choice

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Arthur's Choice**

ARTHUR WASN'T REALLY SURE WHO he should trust. It was a bit suspicious how the woman entered his room not long after Gorlois left. If anything, he would have like time to try and think over what he had been told. It was a lot for him to take in and digest.

The important thing about it all was that Morgana was alive and well. Arthur wished that he had tried to explore the castle more and tried to find her but he doubted that his task would have been easy. He knew that he would have to make amends with her for seemingly abandoning her. Could she see him from where she was? Did she watch him as he went about his tasks? Did she wish that she was with him to help him out? Did she look out on the training field? Did she see the warrior that he had become to be because of her?

The woman didn't take the hint that he wanted to be left alone and he had to hear her out. The main part of her little say wasn't that Gorlois was lying but that he wasn't telling him the whole truth. He sat there and listened as this woman spoke about how Camelot was going to change. That magic was going to return to the land but not in a peaceful way. Arthur would admit that the woman had a point. His father had made it his life work to try and banish magic from the land, if magic was to return, it would want to crush those who set out to destroy it.

Unlike Morgana, Arthur did see how his father and Gorlois was slumped against the pillar. It was there that a weird anger built up inside of him and he knew what he had to do.

Magic could not rule.

Morgana could not rule.

It was his throne.

The woman didn't follow him as he made his way down the hallway towards the knight's chambers. He rounded up the best of them and sent them on their errands. He knew that Leon was looking weirdly at him but only bowed when he gave the order to go. The druids weren't going to get into the city and if Morgana was in the city, she wasn't going to leave, alive that is.

If Arthur had a chance to think over his recent thoughts, he might have gone towards the throne room with a slightly clearer head. He watched as another woman ran down the corridor that joined onto the one that Arthur was walking down. The sword swung heavily on his hip and it was only when he heard Merlin's voice did he know that he was in the right place.

"And your mother, Merlin, would be right."

There was the imposter. Merlin had immediately turned around but Morgana had remained seated in his throne. She slowly stood up and walked towards the centre of the room. Arthur found himself copying her actions until they were only a few feet apart, Merlin the closest to him.

"Arthur."

"Morgana."

"My father..."

"Has just murdered mine."

She sighed. "I am sorry for your loss."

Arthur, for some reason, found himself laughing. There was an eeriness as his laughter echoed around the empty hall and the stares from Merlin and Morgana.

"You are sorry?"

"Arthur, why are you being like this?"

"Like what? I am just here, talking to you. The imposter here to steal my throne."

"I thought that my father had spoken to you."

"He might have. He might have not. My father spent his lifetime trying to rid magic from the land. He only wanted peace and that is what I want too. Peace for the people of Camelot."

"And that is what I will bring," Morgana said. "Please Arthur. Don't be like this. I need you by my side. I need your help in convincing the council that I am fit to rule as queen. I need you to teach me how to be a Queen as you have been taught to be a King. I am not trying to steal your throne off of you Arthur. You can take it if you want. But we will still fight for what we believe is right. Magic should be free and returned to the land."

"You will bring nothing but death and destruction. Your little druid army is waiting at the gates to be let into to start the slaughter. The slaughter of innocent men, women and child, just because they don't have magic."

"Has someone said something to you? Has someone else other than my father been to see you? Arthur, these ideas that have been put into your head, they aren't going to happen. I am here for every man, woman and child, regardless of whether they have magic or not. If I was to do it in the way that you are suggesting, then I would be no better than Uther."

"There is a problem that you have, in gaining the throne. You have no claim. My father might have used magic to make sure that I was conceived but my claim as being the son of the great Uther Pendragon will always be stronger than the claim of an illegitimate child."

"Which is why I need you to stand by me."

A silence grew between them and the longer it went on, the more Arthur knew that he wasn't going to give Morgana the answer that she wanted.

"Have Camelot then. You have the burden of ruling. You try and convince the kingdom to accept magic. But know that I will always be ready to swoop in and take the throne off you. Even when it is just you and your druid army, I will slaughter them all to get it back if you fail my kingdom. And fail it you will. Magic will never return."

"Is that your choice?" Morgana asked.

"Yes."

The sigh that she gave meant that it wasn't the answer that she was hoping for. The way her shoulders and head dropped slightly meant that she wasn't going to fight him to see if from her point of view any longer. He just hoped that once he got back to Camelot, he would have some people left to save. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left. He knew that he could round up some of the knights to come with him but he also knew that he would want inside information. Maybe Sir Leon would like to stay in Camelot and pass him information.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Merlin's Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I press pause on life and not this? I want to do this. I don't want to do life.
> 
> Anyway, there is a part in this chapter that I would love to explore more. I have hinted in the past about a sibling relationship between Merlin and Morgause and it is something that I need to write more. Hopefully you guys will be up for that as well.

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Merlin's Conflict**

FOR SOME REASON, MERLIN WANTED to go after Arthur to get him to change his mind. He wanted to know whether anyone had spoken to him or what they had said. He wanted to know whether there was some spell on him. He wanted to know why Arthur would turn his back on someone that he had extremely fond memories of. Someone that he regarded as a sister. It confused him about how uncaring he seemed. Not the Arthur that he knew before he left Camelot.

The problem he had was that he felt like he couldn't just go and accuse Nimueh of doing something that he had no proof of. Arthur was now gone and there were no tellings when he would reappear and whether he might be under the same spell that he might have been put under.

He turned to Morgana.

"That was not ideal."

"Not ideal? He is right. I am an illegitimate child and I am a woman. I might have been out of the world for a while but I still know the workings of it. It isn't going to go down well. Especially when it is revealed that my father killed Uther."

"Morgana, we have it sorted."

"Sorted in what way? Arthur giving me Camelot and waiting till I mess up. He has more allies now than I ever will. Magic or not, he is still Uther's son."

He shared her concerns but knew better to voice them. He couldn't really tell her that most of their plans had revolved around Arthur supporting her. In hindsight, they should have really planned for what would happen if Arthur did turn his back on her like he had just done.

"We have it sorted," Merlin said again, not quite believing it himself this time around.

* * *

"Are they going to accept her?" Morgause whispered.

"You are asking me that question," Merlin said. "I don't know the court life. I have never played this game before."

"Nor have I."

"I don't know whether we can trust Nimueh."

"She is the only one of us that has played the game."

"I… She might be why Arthur has turned his back on us."

"That is a serious accusation."

He turned to her. "That is why I have said it to you. I trust you Morgause."

"I hear that you have turned down my sister's proposal."

"I haven't turned it down but I haven't accepted it."

"Will you accept it?"

Merlin turned his attention back to Morgana. "I hope so."

* * *

Merlin didn't know whether to be worried about how protective he was feeling over Morgana. Once the council had been gathered, releasing Gaius from his cell in the process, there was an odd silence as the council didn't know whether they should speak first or allow Morgana to speak. It was one of the council members who was the first to break the silence.

"And who might you be?"

It took Merlin a while to remember the fact that she was only a child the last time these men saw her and probably was feed the same lie that the whole of Camelot was given as to the whereabouts of Morgana.

"I am Morgana Le Fay. The daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne Le Fay. My true father may be Uther Pendragon but I will never take his name."

"I can confirm that she is the daughter of Uther," Gaius said. "Once her disappearance from the west tower was discovered, he referred to her as his daughter to me."

"May I ask why you are here?"

He caught Morgana looking over at him and he gave her a nod to say to tell them.

"I am the Once and Future Queen. I have been tasked with bringing peace back to the lands and uniting the land of Albion. I know that you won't look as favourably on me as you would do a male heir but I am an heir to the throne. I will do everything for the people and I will do my best as your queen."

"Where is Arthur?"

Merlin didn't know what to think as Sir Leon strode into the council chamber. He knew that Leon and Arthur were close and he had no idea what Arthur had planned now.

"I have just seen Arthur riding out of the city. I could only just see him as he passed the druid camp, heading west. My lady, do you want us to follow him?" He said.

That just screamed to Merlin that Leon was there for Arthur. It was just the way that he said it and called her 'My lady' straight away. It just didn't seem right with Merlin but there was the way that Morgana was smiling at him. Part of him wondered how strong Leon's loyalties were and whether they were to a person or Camelot. It would have to be something that they would end up exploring. Someone like Leon would be key for them to gain the support that they needed.

"No Sir Leon. We asked for Arthur to stand by my side and help support me. He has made the choice not to support me and I respect that. Arthur is and never will be a threat to Camelot. He will always be welcomed back if he changes his mind."

Gaius took a small step forward. "With Arthur having left the city and Uther dead, we can only support the motion that Morgana is the only suitable heir to the throne." He turned slightly to the council. "There is no one suitable that we have in line if it was that Uther died and Arthur wasn't here. Especially if Arthur has given Camelot to Morgana."

Merlin watched the council think over Gaius' words but still found himself taking a step forward to be closer to Morgana. After the events of tonight, he knew that he would be with her always. Court life was new to both of them and the closer they stuck together, the less that they would try and divide them. They needed to stick together.

With a few nods, the council turned back to them.

"We will make the necessary arrangements for the coronation. But first, we must deal with the burial of Uther and Gorlois. Unless you have any thoughts."

"My father should be sent back to Tintagel to be laid to rest with his family," Morgana said, her voice breaking in part. "Uther should be buried underneath the castle with the other kings of Camelot. It isn't what he deserves but it is what will be expected. He was the King of Camelot. He deserves to be remembered for that and only that."

With them all bowing before leaving, save for Gaius, Merlin watched as Morgana let out the breath that she was holding. She turned straight to him.

"Was that the right thing to do?"

"Of course Morgana."

"This is it then. The beginning of my reign."

Merlin nodded at her. There was a feeling in his chest that he could only describe as pride. He was proud of her and how she was handing the how situation. The next few days would be slow and uneventful but after that was when the real work started. His eyes flicked to Morgause and he just hoped that all three of them were ready for it.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine  Lancelot's Services

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem like a bit of a weird direction to go but I also felt like I needed to include Lancelot into the story. And what better way than for him to have his own chapter.
> 
> This chapter is also set a couple of months after the last one.
> 
> Haven't made my mind up yet but I might take another short break. I will see how things go.

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Lancelot's Services**

IT WAS MORE THAN COMMON knowledge that the Knights of Camelot was the best in the realm. The honour that they held along with being one with the hardest training and highest turnover of potential knights. No everyone made their ranks and, to Lancelot, being a Knight of Camelot was a lifetime dream, even if it was only to be able to try out for it.

Although Lancelot knew that there were high bars to stop just anyone becoming a knight and to the nobles, he was a nobody. A man with no name. A simple peasant. He would never get a second look. He would be tossed out of the castle without a second thought.

So when the news hit of a new Queen on the throne of Camelot, with changing views and more open than the previous King, Lancelot knew that he had to take his shot. He knew that as long as he just got heard by this new Queen, it would fill his heart full of joy. Even if she only considered him for a second, he knew that he could die happy.

That was how Lancelot knew that he had to pick up his stolen sword and place it in his belt. How he knew that he had to leave the rundown little village and head towards Camelot.

Maybe this was his time.

* * *

A private meeting with the Queen was more private than Lancelot thought it was going to be. With the new Queen sitting on the throne, she only had three other people in the room with her. No extra guards. No council members to look down their nose at him. He tried to feel that joy rather than the nerves that were building.

"Milady," Lancelot said.

"Merlin tells me that you want to be a knight." The Queen asked.

"Yes, milady."

"But the knight's code obviously stands in your way."

"I know how to use a sword milady. I know that I can uphold the same level of honour and chivalry as the other knights. I know that I have no name and that my father had no name but I am sure that I can prove to you that I am worth every other noble."

"Morgana, we could always let Sir Leon put him through his paces," Merlin suggested. "We could give him the chance to prove himself."

The Queen turned to him. "Merlin, I am fighting with the council already. I know that I have the power to make him a knight but I can't upset them too early into my reign. I have so much to prove to them."

"Sister, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Put Lancelot through his paces. Let him show those nobles how it is done. The High Priestesses used to have the Blood Guard to protect them. Most of them were killed during the purge and the remaining few escaped with the others wherever they might be now. We could make our own Blood Guard to protect you."

The Queen turned to her before turning back to Lancelot. "So Lancelot, are you ready to prove yourself?"

"Of course milady."

The Queen nodded and smiled at him. "Good. Your training starts in the morning. Merlin, please may you inform Sir Leon of his newest recruit and find somewhere for Lancelot to sleep."

"Of course," Merlin said, leaving her side.

It was only then that Lancelot found his eye wondering to the last person in the room, the one that had remained quiet. He was overcome by her beauty and he knew instantly that he would have to find out more about her and find the courage to speak to her.

He followed Merlin out of the chambers and found himself falling in step with the man.

"You can stop looking so worried."

"Sorry."

Merlin turned to him. "You looked so worried when you were in there."

"I was afraid to have my dreams shattered."

"Morgana isn't like that. She might want to do things by the book at the moment but she isn't one to shatter dreams. It might not be why you came to Camelot but at least this way, you will become a knight of sorts. We will work out all the details later."

"I wanted to be a Knight of Camelot."

"And I don't think that being in the Blood Guard is going to make you any less. If anything I think it will make you more. You will be there to protect Morgana. Be nice to have someone there when I might not be there."

"The other girl in the room? The one that didn't speak?"

"Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"I presume."

"Once you get past that she rambles when she is nervous, she is a lovely person. Kind and caring and just a really lovely person. Her father is a blacksmith. He could probably sort you out with some armour. I will ask her once I get you settled."

"I would be most grateful."

"Don't worry Lancelot, we will find you a place in Camelot."

There was something about Merlin's words that made Lancelot believe them. Whether it was as a role as a Knight of Camelot or as a member of the Blood Guard, Lancelot was just glad that he had been given a chance.

* * *

Lancelot couldn't believe his luck as he returned to his room to see Gwen hanging the armour on the wooden dummy. He had gone earlier to be measured and sure enough, Tom had worked his magic and got it ready for him in record time.

He cleared his throat.

"Lancelot." She said as she turned around to see him at the door.

"Gwen. You must thank your father for me. What do I owe?"

"It's fine. My father hopes that more than a few things will change under Morgana and if that means helping out for free then he feels like he has helped out. I suppose Merlin hasn't been back to see you."

"No as yet."

"Basically, If you pass the training, you will sort of be unofficially knighted until Morgana has sorted out the council a little more, where you will be officially knighted. You will be the first member of the Blood Guard with also being referred to as a Knight of Camelot. Merlin will probably explain it better than me."

"In all honesty, I am just glad that I have my chance."

"So Merlin has said."

Lancelot found himself smiling down at her as she smiled. He knew that his nerves had returned but he knew the reason for that. He knew what his plan was now. He was going to focus on his training and prove himself to become a member of the Blood Guard to then spend more time with Gwen. He wanted to get to know her. He hoped that she had the same nervous feeling that he did.

"I will… let you get on with whatever you need to do before tomorrow morning."

"Thank you milady."

"I am no lady."

"Like I am no knight."

Gwen smiled at him again before walking past him to leave him by himself. He looked around the room and knew that if anything he had made it. The room was bigger than any house that he had occupied with the most comfortable bed he could imagine. He knew that here he would never have to sleep with one eye open or go hungry again. He hoped that he would be looked after here.

He had made it to Camelot.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Merlin's Kidnapping

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Merlin's Kidnapping**

MERLIN KNEW THAT HE PROBABLY had better things to do but he couldn't help but watch Lancelot as he trained. He knew that they were really being biased over his status and Merlin was glad that Lancelot did have the honour to rise above it and just take it as it came at him. Merlin knew that he wouldn't have to worry once he became a blood guard. The first of many blood guards that would come from less favourable backgrounds. He hoped that becoming a blood guard would become a higher achievement than a Knight of Camelot, with only the chosen few being accepted in.

He turned away as one of the nobles started to shout at Lancelot, knowing that he would only intervene and cause more trouble. Lancelot could look after himself. He didn't need Merlin making it worse.

There was only one place that Merlin knew that he could go to calm down and his feet instantly took him there. He stood in the doorway for a few moments while he allowed her to finish what she was writing. Merlin knew that if Morgana asked him to marry her again, he wouldn't hesitate to say yes. He had for her and himself. He could never stand by and watch someone else marry her and he knew that he could make her happy while helping her to rule the kingdom as she wanted to.

It didn't take long for her to notice him and a big smile formed on her face.

"Merlin. To what my I owe this pleasure."

"You owe nothing to the pleasure because the pleasure is all mine." He said as he walked over to the chair in front of the desk.

"Lancelot."

"I want to do something to let them know that he deserves his place on that training field but I know that Lancelot's reward will be in being in the Blood Guard."

"You never did say whether you would be in charge of the Blood Guard or not."

"I don't know how to run them."

"I would say that you could talk to Sir Leon but..."

Merlin nodded. "I am glad you feel the same way."

"I don't wish to suspect him."

"Nor do I."

"But I just do. Him and Arthur were close. He was Arthur's second in command."

"His true intentions will come out sooner or later. We will deal with it then. But we have to run things as we think the council want us to run it. We can't go around throwing wild accusations."

"Agreed."

"Milady, would you like to have a walk in the gardens with me?" Merlin said after a brief moment of silence.

"I would love to join you."

Merlin stood up as she did and held his arm out to her as she reached him. They both smiled at each other before they set off towards the gardens. 

* * *

Merlin closed the door to Morgana's chambers quietly before making his way to his own chambers. It was another reason he would say yes to her if she asked him to marry her again. There wouldn't be all this sneaking around and the fact that he could lie next to her while she slept. They hadn't allowed their emotions to get the better of them but Merlin still knew how bad it looked for him to be leaving her chambers at this time of night.

He pushed open the door to his chambers and shivered as he realised that no one had lit his fire. It had been a beautiful day but the days were getting shorter now and the nights colder. With a quick spell, the fireplace came alive and Merlin realised why it was cold and dark in his chambers.

"I am so sorry Merlin," Leon said as he covered Merlin's nose with the cloth.

Merlin struggled in his grip as he understood what was happening. His vision quickly blackened as his body fell limp. 

* * *

The box was small and dark and Merlin could only understand the reason for that was to cause him discomfort as well as blocking out where he was headed. He pulled at the chains around his wrists to try and bring him a little comfort. He was certain that it was causing the emptiness inside of him by restricting his magic.

With Leon's words still ringing in his ears, he knew that there was only one person that he could be seeing again and he had little idea of where Arthur had been or who he was now with. There obviously had been rumours and if they were true, Merlin did fear Arthur. He only knew the Sarrum by reputation but he was sure that was enough to send any magic user into hiding. It did seem rather Uther-sque of him to do. Runoff to the person who hates magic the most.

Merlin took comfort in the fact that it seemed like he was still moving. It meant that he was still arriving at his destination. The longer it took, the better really, even if he knew that it meant that he was getting further away from Camelot.

Dread filled him as everything seemed to stop and someone started shouting. Merlin couldn't tell what they were shouting or whether he recognised the voice. He tried to make as little noise as possible as the box he was in started to move. He could hear the men grunting at the weight of it.

It wasn't long before the box was placed down and was beginning to be ripped open. The light hurt Merlin's eyes so much that he didn't realise that the door had disappeared until he was dragged out of the box by the chains around his wrists. He was roughly sat up and lifted his head as he hair was pulled backwards. The white blotches disappeared from his eyes and he was meet with the sight of Arthur smiling down at him.

"Welcome to Amata," Arthur said.

Merlin found himself gulping and hoping that things weren't as bad as they seemed.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Arthur's Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things that I need to address and I didn't think it was right to give you guys another author's note, so here is a chapter to make up for what I am about to say.
> 
> Firstly, I feel like I need to address this chapter. I have no idea why my imagination took this chapter in the direction that it goes in. But it did and, in a weird way, I hope you enjoy it. You will understand what I mean.
> 
> Secondly, I am going to take another break. I don't want to but I just need you guys to bear with me for the moment. You can believe me this time when I say things are changing. In 20 days time, I will no longer be working at the farm and I will have a lot more time on my hands, and you won't hear me moan about work like I have done. I need time and it has meant that I have allowed the writing to slip. Just bear with me for this month. I hope to be back soon.
> 
> Believe me when I say, I want to get this story out as soon as I can to you but, from past experiences, I know I can't do everything. I don't want to let the writing go for now but this is the harder part of my fandom life.
> 
> I thank you now for your patience and support. I hope to be back soon.

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Arthur's Army**

ARTHUR WAS SO SURE ABOUT the plan as the guards dropped the crate heavily on the floor. He knew what the Sarrum would say though. If he wanted Camelot back, then he would have to make Morgana feel vulnerable. Camelot is his home and his kingdom. He is the son of Uther Pendragon and he deserved the place that he had been training for since he was old enough to hold a sword.

He placed a hand on the Sarrun shoulder when he made a move to get up and stood in front of Merlin as he was being placed into position. He smiled down at Merlin when he was fully aware of where he was.

"Welcome to Amata," Arthur said.

The way that Merlin gulped gave Arthur a bit of pleasure. His father had always spoken about being feared as a way to make sure that people knew that you meant what you said. Arthur never thought that he would be feared. He did wonder whether it was the reputation of the man behind him.

"Arthur, it doesn't have to be this way."

"Doesn't it?"

"Things could have been different. Morgana will still welcome your council."

"I hear things are different in Camelot. There is a commoner try out to be a knight."

"Lancelot will become a knight all but name. He will not join the Knights of Camelot but become a Blood Guard. You don't have to worry about your pathetic Knight's Code. We are keeping to it for the time being until we have proved that Morgana is the Queen that Camelot and Albion needs. Anyway, Lancelot has more code and honour than any of your knights put together."

Arthur had no idea what came over him when he hit Merlin. He only really saw the younger, smaller man fall to the floor before the pain hit his hand. He had lost his temper and the way it happened only reminded him of his father.

"Take him away," Arthur said.

"Sire, where do you want him?"

Arthur turned to the Sarrum.

"Put him in the well with the other one." The Sarrum said. "We can get him out if we want to know something."

The guards erupted, the noise defending to Arthur. Morgana might be trying to keep to the Knight's code for the moment but Arthur was certain that the Sarrum had no code whatsoever. These men were hooligans. Men who were only here because they had been promised a fight. It was something that Arthur wasn't totally comfortable with but was finding himself accepting the Sarrum's ways more and more.

Maybe he was no different from his father after all.

* * *

"Are you sure that the boy is worth it?" The Sarrum questioned.

"Leon says that he is one of the people that Morgana relies on most. He believes that he is Morgana's chief advisor while her sister plays more of a background role. Nimueh has been excluded from most private meetings. I hope to hear from him soon as to the effect this has had."

"I don't know why you didn't stay and fight the bitch. The council would have defended your claim over hers."

"I was upset and angry and confused. I more was wondering where the thought to ask me to support her came from. Just because we had that friendship in our youth doesn't mean that it would last until adulthood. I don't know the lies that they have fed her."

"We will get Camelot off of them and make sure that they pay for it."

Arthur turned to the Sarrum. "Who else is in the well?"

The Sarrum smiled at him. "A dragonlord. The last of the dragonlords. He escaped your father's capture. It was the person your father wanted most. I came across him years ago. He was injured and had no idea who I was. I knew exactly who Lord Balinor was though. I treated him like a friend and brought him back to Amata to be healed. As soon as he was well enough, I placed him in the well. I occasionally get him out. He is always grateful for… a bit of attention. I broke him, Arthur. And you must do the same to Merlin. Camelot is yours. Break Merlin and it will be so much easier for you to get your kingdom back."

Arthur wanted to ask more questions. He wanted to ask how he broke the dragonlord and what attention he was grateful for but he knew that he didn't want to know the answer. He had noticed how many brothels there were in Amata and how often the guards would go and visit. Arthur, himself, hadn't followed them in. He felt like he still had enough pride not to sink to the level that they had. But he was sure that what the Sarrum was insinuating, he would drop to their level and maybe even further.

* * *

Arthur wasn't particularly surprised to see the girl in his tent. When the Sarrum had said that he had left a gift for him, he knew that it was probably going to be that. If it wasn't that, he suspected that the Sarrum might have already got Merlin out of the well to start Arthur breaking him.

He wasn't unpractised in any way. The knights had done it before when he turned sixteen to get him ready for one of the roles that he would have to perform as king. The, probably, unlucky girl only had the fact that she had slept with the heir to Camelot to boast about.

"Milord." She said with a short curtsy.

Arthur quickly weighed up his options. She was a pretty girl and it was a present from the Sarrum. It would look disrespectful if he just turned away a gift given to him by his only ally at the moment. But he had also promised himself that he wouldn't drop to that level. He was a future King, once he got his throne back. He knew that once he was King, he could shut down any rumours. That was if they were going to be any rumours. She was pretty.

He found that it probably wasn't his decision to make as the girl walked over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. She was getting paid to do this. If she wanted to do it, it wasn't for him to deny her that.

It was for an army anyway. Anything to get Camelot back.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Morgana's Battles

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Morgana's Battles**

THERE WAS ALWAYS AN EXPECTATION that it wasn't going to be easy and things just felt better with Merlin by her side, but with Merlin missing and Leon admitting to helping with his kidnapping, Morgana felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was a definite feeling of unease from the council as Sir Leon currently sat in a cell. But Morgana didn't know what else to do. She wasn't going to execute him for it or strip him of his knighthood but she also needed to show that she was serious about it.

Nimueh had voiced her opinions on the matter and it took a lot from Morgana not to just tell her to go away. The ideas she had were absurd. Morgause had been a better voice of reason, telling her that he can wait in the cells for as long as she thought was appropriate before coming to a decision of what to do.

The problem was that Morgana wanted Merlin's opinion on the matter but there wouldn't be this problem if he was there.

"Still don't know what to do?" 

Morgana smiled at Gwen's voice and it was one of the most reassuring things at the moment. She knew that she would always be able to turn to her maid and best friend.

"Your mother was in Sir Leon's household. Might you be able to speak with him? All I want to do is understand why."

"That was years ago Morgana."

"I know but I don't think that he will open up to me. I have a feeling I know why he did it but I need that confirmation. How am I meant to win against the council when Arthur will play dirty like that? How am I meant to prove myself if he doesn't give me the time to do it?"

Gwen sighed as she sat down into the chair in opposite Morgana. "Because no matter how much we will say that he isn't the heir to the throne, he and others will always say that he is. Just because we know the truth doesn't mean that everyone will believe it when we say or accept it. If Arthur wants to play the game like this, then it only shows how much like Uther he is. We just need to show everyone that you might be Uther's daughter but that is only in name. That is what everyone is hoping. Nobody wants another reign like Uther's."

"I forget sometimes how different we are. Even more so now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Things might be changing though, might they?"

"You and Merlin are more likely than Lancelot and I at the moment."

Morgana smiled. "I would wait until I unofficial knight him anyway."

Gwen just shook her head at her.

"Come on Gwen. I know that you are both shy but take the leap. After everything you have done for me, you deserve to have a place higher up. I value your counsel."

Gwen smiled at her before she stood up. "Just because I am a servant, doesn't mean that you can't take my counsel. I will try and see if Leon will open up to me."

Morgana thanked her before allowing her to go. Gwen did not deserve to remain a servant for the rest of her days. She needed to be able to repay her for the years of friendship and companionship.

* * *

"Sir Leon, please sit."

Morgana could tell that the man was confused about why he had been taken to her chambers and what she wanted with him. Gwen had told her what he had said to her and she needed to further understand his actions to make up her mind about what she was going to do. She knew that he would be thinking of his own pride as well as his family's. She needed to tread carefully as so she didn't offend them.

"Where are your loyalties?"

"Sorry, milady."

"Please, Morgana. We were friends once Leon. I hope that we can be the same."

"I don't recall us being friends but I remember your father being friends with my father. He always spoke of what a morally good man Gorlois was."

"I think the thing that has puzzled me most is the fact that you admitted to being involved in the kidnapping of Merlin. One would think that you don't know where to lie your loyalties."

"I am loyal to Camelot."

"Not to one person."

"Arthur asked me to stay to be a spy. I understand the changes that you want to make and the reasons behind them but we don't know a time where there was magic. I am not going to say that I wasn't loyal to Arthur because he is my friend but I will admit to you that I don't know where my loyalties lie in terms of the leader of Camelot. It is still early days into your reign."

Morgana nodded at him. "Understandable. I am sure it is why the council are so against me. I haven't done anything yet to prove myself to them or the kingdom."

"And Lancelot?"

"Lancelot deserves the same chance as anyone else."

"Are you going to knight him if he completes his training?"

"Unofficially. He won't be joining your ranks if that is what you are worried about."

"If he had a name attached to him, I would happily allow him to join the ranks. But there is the knight's code. It was put in place for a reason."

"He will join my Blood Guard. They were sworn to protect the High Priestesses. I might not have finished my training yet but I will become one eventually."

"The knights are going to still be my ranks?"

She smiled at him. "Leon, I am Uther's daughter. But I am more than prepared to show everyone that I have only used his name to get the throne. His blood might flow through my veins but I am not him. I hoped that Arthur wouldn't be him either. I need it to seem that someone trustworthy is supporting me. I am willing to put your involvement in Merlin's kidnapping down to lack of judgement on your part and… a lack of communication on ours." She paused. "If that is still what you want. The knights can be yours and you can be commander of Camelot's army."

"Why do I sense a but?"

"I need you to show your loyalty to Camelot. I don't expect you to agree to the decisions and changes that we wish to make, but I need your support. The council trust and respect you. I am hoping that with me doing this and setting you free, they will start to support me as well. I need to do as much as I can in their favour so that I can get them to do the things that I want to do. You do understand, don't you Sir Leon?"

She watched him as he thought over it. It was a long few minutes of silence as Leon balanced up his opinions. Morgana could only hope for one outcome that she hoped would mean that she could get over the first stumbling block. She was fighting too many battles at the moment.

"I will support you. But if Arthur decides to try and take Camelot, I am not so certain I will be there to protect you."

"On the contrary Leon, I hope that you would be protecting Camelot."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Merlin's Father

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Merlin's Father**

AS MERLIN WOULD HAVE EXPECTED, the well wasn't well lit when the top was placed over. He was certain that they would choose the perfect time for the well to be filled with sunlight, so much that he couldn't really take a good look at the man opposite him. That was if he was a man. Merlin was only presuming that it was a man. He hoped that the Sarrum wouldn't put a woman through this treatment. Although, with a few things that he had seen the last time he was got out, he wouldn't put it past him. His soldiers weren't soldiers. They didn't even have a right to be called men. They were animals.

The man opposite cleared his throat and Merlin knew that he had to say something to him. He wished that he knew how much time he had spent in the well. He wished that he knew how long he had been away from Camelot and Morgana. He knew that he had to say something, or otherwise he would go mad by the silence.

It was only then that the top was removed and one of the soldiers came down.

"Don't fight them, boy. They will do what they want to do."

Merlin knew that. He had been tortured enough to know that. But he thought that there was more meaning behind his words. He had no idea what he meant or whether he was a broken man but it was the first time that Merlin got a good look at the man as he looked down as he was being pulled up. There was a mark on his chest and he knew exactly who the man was.

He was the last of the Dragonlords.

He was Merlin's father.

* * *

Merlin knew that he had to say something now. He had spent however long in a well, with his father. But what did you say to a man that might not know he has a son? Does he think that his mother moved on? Would he think that she had to remarry because she had a son?

"Gorlois spoke about you a lot." Merlin found himself saying.

"Sorry?"

"Gorlois Le Fay."

"I heard he died."

"He is dead now."

"Why did you mention him?"

"Because he spoke of you. Once he knew that you had safely made it to Ealdor and to my mother's."

"Your mother's?"

"Hunith is my mother."

There was a moment of silence and Merlin had hoped that he would realise what he had meant when he said that.

"She remarried?"

"Remarried? I didn't know that my mother was married."

In the dark, he was sure that he saw the man lift his head. Merlin knew that he only knew about Balinor because of Gorlois. His mother rarely mentioned his father and he had wondered whether she had allowed Gorlois to talk about him because he had to know and it was hard for her to talk about him.

"She was married." He said, sadly.

"I was born in 510 if that helps. A month before Samhain and Calan Caeef of 510." Merlin paused for a moment. "I was given something by Gorlois to give to you if I found you but obviously I can't. I am your son."

Merlin wished that he could see the way that Balinor's face changed with the realisation of what he had just said.

"I..." He started.

"When I said that Gorlois spoke of you, I believe he wanted me to know the father that I thought I would never know. I was six when he took my mother and me to the Isle of the Blessed. I grew up there, surrounded by magic. I owe everything to Gorlois."

"He was a good man."

"He was better than a good man. He was a great man." Merlin paused again. "Gorlois originally was murdered by Uther."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"The Triple Goddess believe that wasn't the end of his story. He died properly after the rematch of the fight that everyone thought took his life in the first place. Gorlois won this time and… won the throne for Morgana."

"Morgana."

"Morgana Le Fay. I suppose I should call her Morgana Pendragon as we are using Uther's name to keep her on the throne but she will always be Gorlois' daughter."

"I do remember her now. She was young the last time I saw her."

"And I suppose Arthur was as well. He is in Amata. He has seemed to allied himself with the Sarrum."

"Like father. Like son."

"We hoped that he would be a better man than his father."

"What makes you think that Morgana will be any different?"

Merlin found himself scoffing. "Other than the fact that she spent the first ten years of her life with Gorlois and spent the last twelve hating Uther and having magic, I think that she will do everything in her power not to be Uther. She might have Uther's blood but her mind hasn't been poisoned like Arthur's."

Silence fell between them again. Merlin knew that the man in front of him was his father but he also knew that he wouldn't be the same man that Gorlois had spoken about. It only made Merlin miss Gorlois more. He knew that his father would need his friend to help him over his ordeal.

"Father," Merlin said, the word feeling right to say but alien to hear. "We will get out of here. I can take you back to Camelot. I know my mother will be happy to see you again."

"I don't know how long I have been in the Sarrum's grasp but I can tell you now son, we aren't getting out. That bracelet is stopping your magic and I have one similar. Not that I could call any dragon. The last is Uther Pendragon's prisoner."

"Maybe you can set him free."

"Maybe."

It was then that the cover of the well was removed and the moonlight fell into the well. Merlin stopped himself from looking up to get the first good look at his father. He had wounds that looked infected and he couldn't help but feel his heartbreak as he saw how scared his father looked.

Merlin looked up as the rope fell into the well. He prayed to the Triple Goddess that it was help rather than another beating or worse.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Arthur's War

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Arthur's War**

HE KNEW THAT HE HAD sunk to a new low and he did wonder whether his father had sunk this low. Arthur had been told a couple of times that his father had taken Camelot but no one had ever told him about who was before him and when he took over and why he might have to do what he did. But Arthur felt like he might in the same position that Uther was back then.

He knew that even if he had Merlin, Morgana was still making good progress. Caerleon had been seen over the border and the rumours were that a patrol had picked him up and sent word to Morgana, who joined the patrol to march the King back to his castle and sat down and spoke to him and Queen Annis, quite successfully as well. The rumour was that Morgana hadn't enchanted them or anything but spoke reasonably with them and somehow made them see things for her point of view, or at least Queen Annis saw it from her point of view. All Arthur knew was that he had to dismiss Caerleon as a potential ally against Morgana's regime.

Although, since siding with the Sarrum, Arthur had found that the level of support that he had dropped. He wasn't certain that he had Leon's support any more. He had caught word that he had handed himself in over Merlin's abduction but had been released not long afterwards as if it was nothing. Nothing was coming to him about Camelot, only through rumours about that had seemingly gone through everyone before it reached Arthur's ears.

This was his war. These were the battles that he would lead to try and get his kingdom back. This was the war that would make him more than the worthy King of Camelot.

Or it could be the war that would mean his end.

Arthur tried his hardest not to think negatively but the way things seemed to be going for him, he could only start to think the worst. He knew that worse news was coming and wasn't really surprised by the servant that had run up behind him.

"Milord." He stuttered.

"What?"

"The Sarrum… would like to see you… urgently by… the well."

That was it. That was the bad news that he knew was coming. He could already guess what had happened before he even arrived there.

* * *

The Sarrum seemed less annoyed by the fact that Merlin and Balinor had escaped than Arthur was. Arthur was cursing everything and wanted to start barking orders for them to find them. Unless the Sarrum had already found them.

"Now we strike." The Sarrum said.

"But we don't have Merlin."

"And they will be travelling by foot while we will be on horses. By the time they get back to Camelot, you will be sitting on the throne while that bitch is lying dead at your feet."

Arthur found himself not really believing that Sarrum's words. It was an image that he could only just conjure up in his mind. There was this weird feeling in his chest that it wasn't totally what he wanted. Maybe he was second guessing now because he wasn't so sure what he wanted. There was still a burning desire for the throne that he had been prepared for his whole life but he still wanted people to rule over and he wasn't so certain that he wanted Morgana dead.

Maybe he could hold her as his prisoner. He couldn't make her marry him due to her being his sister. He felt like he still had a few standards left, even if that would make her the Queen of Camelot, the role she seemed to desire. Holding her as his prisoner seemed the better idea and he knew that the same fate would fall to Merlin as well. Although he had no idea what he would do with them. Would he just keep them like trophies or would he try and break them as the Sarrum did?

Arthur shivered at the thought. He was glad that he reacted to it. It meant that he still has somewhat of a conscience.

Looking back up at the Sarrum, he knew that he could never be as ruthless as he was. He ruled with fear like his father did. Except he could never remember his father using people in the way that the Sarrum did. In fact, the thought of what he did to Balinor started to turn his stomach the more he thought about it. He knew that he would never be the same man as his father but he knew that he would never be a ruler and leader like the Sarrum. But it was too late now. He had to go through with this alliance.

"Round up the men." The Sarrum shouted. "We ride for Camelot."

The few soldiers cheered with that before falling back into place and making sure that everyone was informed and ready for when the Sarrum wanted to go. The fact that it was left with just Arthur and the Sarrum, Arthur wondered whether he had caught onto his changing mood.

"Don't go soft on me." The Sarrum said.

"I am not."

"You sent my girl away again last night."

Arthur dragged a hand down his face.

"Is she not to your taste? I have others..."

"No, it's not that," Arthur said, interrupting him. "I just… wasn't in the mood."

The Sarrum chuckled. "Uther wouldn't understand." He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But I do. Have whatever takes your fancy. As long as you can, you know, keep your family line on."

Arthur was glad that he didn't use some of the vulgar language that the Sarrum liked to use. He at least knew what the Sarrum was on about, not that he was into what the Sarrum was suggesting. He knew that there were others that did that and more in the Sarrum's camp that he would expect.

"I just wasn't in the mood."

The Sarrum chuckled at him again. "I would get in the mood tonight. It is a long way to Camelot and the number of girls and boys will be low."

Arthur allowed the Sarrum to leave him. He looked down into the well and tried to imagine what it was like. He didn't think for too long but he knew that whatever happened, they had help to get out and, weirdly, Arthur didn't want the Sarrum to find out who it was.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Arthur's Battle

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Arthur's Battle**

ARTHUR LOOKED OVER THE FIELD, glad that there was little of the familiar red and gold cloaks as possible. Just the sight of the cloak made him miss his own to the extent that he knew that if he had to flee Camelot again, he would have to take it with him. If this war was for nothing, he hoped that his father's crest would mean something whether he went up north or across the sea, and if it meant something, it would mean that he would be greeted in court with open arms.

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about defeat or otherwise he was lining up the outcome for defeat but he also knew of the importance of having a backup plan. With the Sarrum being overconfident, Arthur felt like he could allow himself to not be so confident. The problem was with the way that Morgana was conducting herself. She was taking things diplomatically and she hadn't so far pushed for the law against magic to be made legal. It was like she was either biding her time or waiting for him to come back to show everyone that she would make the better monarch. He was so certain that if the Sarrum's men were let loose on Camelot, he might not have as many people to rule in the great city as Morgana had currently. He was so sure that they would kill, rape and loot their way through the city and it was the last thing that Arthur wanted.

How could he prove himself to be the better person and monarch when the men he was using had no code or honour?

The Sarrum had also got better on judging his mood as well. He somehow just knew when Arthur needed to be reminded of why they were doing this and other times being told to not to be so sentimental. This was war after all. There had never been a war when someone didn't die. Most wars were started by someone killing someone else. Arthur had a feeling that this war would fall into that category as well but that was something for him to think over later. He sighed as the Sarrum walked up to him.

"Just another patrol and a few scouts. I think the bitch is sizing us up."

"Wouldn't you? I would like to know what I was up against before I actually faced the enemy." Arthur replied.

"Lose the code, Arthur. You can pick it up again when you become king."

It angered Arthur. He was proud that he had a little pride and that he still tried to at least follow the knight's code. There was a reason it was enforced. So that those noble enough could take the role of the protectors of the realm. It stopped the mess of soldiers that the Sarrum had.

"I'm sorry?" He said as the Sarrum started to walk away.

"Lose the code. It is holding you back. War isn't for men with codes and pride. War is messy and needs men that are hungry for whatever they fight for." The Sarrum paused. "You are hungry for the throne of Camelot."

"It is my birthright. Of course, I am."

The Sarrum started to laugh. "Birthright means nothing now. Not when you are fighting that bitch for a throne."

"Stop calling Morgana a bitch," Arthur shouted.

It was enough that the Sarrum would question him and his motive but he had enough of him referring to Morgana in the manner as he had done. She didn't deserve that. Maybe Arthur was becoming soft but it just didn't feel right to call her that. He felt like she had been pushed into the role, even if she was doing a good job of it. Not that Arthur would ever say that to the Sarrum.

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop calling Morgana a bitch," Arthur repeated.

"She doesn't deserve the respect that not calling her a bitch deserves. She is some common whore to you. Toughen up, Arthur."

Arthur wanted to say more but felt like he wouldn't get the Sarrum to stop calling her a bitch. He wanted to scream but knew that would only attract attention to him that he was frustrated in some shape or form. Instead, he marched towards where the servants were making up the camp for the night. He just hoped that his tent was already up.

* * *

Arthur knew that there would be someone waiting for him in his tent before he even reached it. The Sarrum had spoken to him like their small argument earlier didn't happen and even stopped referring to Morgana as a bitch, even if it did mean that he said that everything was an attack on Camelot to get Camelot back into the hands that it belonged to. It seemed like the Sarrum only knew how to say well down and apologise through his vast number of prostitutes in his grasp. It didn't really surprise Arthur to see the man on his knees in the middle of the tent.

For a moment, Arthur thought that the man was Merlin before he lifted his head up. The man looked terrified and Arthur wondered whether it was even worth teasing the man or just allowing him to leave now. Arthur wouldn't have said that he was that way inclined. He always found beauty in women and never thought of a man like that. But there was something about overpowering another man that sparked something in him. He had seen many of the Sarrum's men take one of the serving boys, bend them over before gaining some sort of pleasure from the way that the poor serving boy squirmed underneath them and crying out in pain.

Arthur shook his head before he almost dismissed the man. He didn't need to sink any lower. Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Arthur hadn't expected the Sarrum to follow him but felt uncomfortable by his presence and his sentence.

"You don't have to like them in that way to still do what you want to them." The Sarrum continued. "Half my men don't like men in that way but you must see how it is to overpower them. We are men. We are the top. Women are there to look pretty and give us the heirs that we need. They don't need conquering unless they want to rebel, then you have to show them who is the head of the table and household. But men. As a noble, we are at the top of the top. He is just a poor scout that wasn't killed with his friends." He paused for a moment. "Break him, Arthur. Get him to tell you all his secrets. Leave him as some whimpering mess that wants to die. Make him not feel like a man."

With a pat on his shoulder, the Sarrum turned back to the entrance of the tent.

"If you need anything, just shout. But I think I have left you everything you might need."

The man bent his head over again as it was just the two of them again. Arthur walked a few steps to stand in front of him before seeing the table laid with a number of things, half of which Arthur knew that he would have to guess what they were for.

But Arthur knew this was it now.

Was he going to be a man like his father and the Sarrum? Or was he going to be a better man?

Was he going to put this man through a world of pain? Or was he going to offer him an ultimatum?


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Morgana's Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews.
> 
> How about we step away from Arthur and the Sarrum for a bit and let's return to Camelot? Let's see how Morgana is getting on?

**PART THREE**

**THE WAR**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Morgana's Worry**

MORGANA KNEW THAT SHE WOULD have better control over her dreams if she wasn't worrying about Merlin but it was the only thing that she could do. By the fact that no one had burst into her chambers, she could only imagine that this was only one of the few dreams in the last month that she hadn't screamed herself awake. With her body being covered in sweat, she knew that she would feel too uncomfortable to even attempt to go back to sleep. Yet she knew that if she didn't try, she would be wanting to fall asleep before the day has even begun.

She now knew why Uther always seemed so grumpy. The restless nights were getting to her and she knew that she was being short with people that she shouldn't be short with. Gwen was probably getting the brunt of it and she felt for her friend. But was it best that she took her lack of sleep out on her friend or the council?

Morgana dropped into the chair behind her desk with a sigh.

Arthur and the Sarrum were making her duties harder. She wanted to be able to protect her city and kingdom but how could she when every patrol she had sent out to assess the Amatan army didn't return? How was she meant to know the course that they were taking? How was she meant to protect the outlying villages? How was she meant to protect the fields? How was she meant to protect her people? How was she meant to do all this when she allowed one of the people that she cared about most to be kidnapped?

She knew she was asking herself too many questions and it wasn't helping her get any closer to where she wanted to be but it was the questions that she asked herself every second of every day. The council was also starting to get on at her about it. It was her first war and she had only had the throne for a couple months. No one had prepared her for war, although she would admit that she didn't think anyone could prepare for war.

It was like Gwen knew her movements as she pushed open the door to her chambers and walked over with a tray.

"You might as well eat now." She said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Gwen."

"You did nothing. I am happy to help."

"You are doing a lot more than just helping."

"Same dream."

Morgana shook her head. "Just a scout telling me that they had found Merlin's body. I don't wish to explain how they found it."

"At least it wasn't the one you had last night."

"I never want that one again."

She had dreamt that Merlin had somehow been brainwashed and returned to Camelot with Arthur in tow. Once they were inside, he brutally murdered her, laughing as he stabbed her multiple times. It was something that she had tried to put firmly to the back of her mind but it crept up on her at some points.

"I am sure he will return safe and sound."

"I am so glad that you still have faith, Gwen. Every day I lose a little and soon I know I am going to lose the throne. Whether there is a rebellion inside the city or I have to wait for Arthur and the Sarrum to bash on the gates. I am going to lose it all Gwen and my life is the last thing that I am thinking about at the moment. If Arthur and the Sarrum win then magic will never come back. The last few months of me trying to gain the council's trust will be for nothing. I made myself so many promises and hoped for so much but this is how it is all going to end. I am not going to be able to do a single thing of what I wanted."

She had tried to stop the tears leaving her eyes but as soon as Gwen brought her into a rather uncomfortable hug, Morgana knew that she just had to let it go. With Gwen resting her head on hers, it was the first real comfort that Morgana had felt for a month and there was nothing else that she wanted to do was to bring Gwen into a proper hug.

"You need to stop putting pressure on yourself."

"It would be easier if Merlin was here."

Gwen sighed. "I know. Ask him again when he gets back. You need him by your side."

"He will only say no again."

"I don't think he will."

"I wish to have your faith."

"I know because if he only misses you half as much as you miss him, then he would be a fool to turn you down again."

"Merlin can be a fool."

"Not about his love for you. Morgana, believe me, ask him again when he returns."

"That is unless he kills me."

"That won't happen. For Merlin to be brainwashed, one would think magic would be involved. The Sarrum and Arthur would be hypocrites."

"I wouldn't put it past them."

Gwen pulled back and Morgana wished that she didn't. She wondered whether she could get her friend to say with her while she tried to get another hour of sleep. She would wear herself out eventually.

"What would you do if Arthur returned, asking for forgiveness? Saying that he was wrong for what he had done?"

"In a minute Gwen, I am going to think you have some magical powers." She paused. "I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about it. He would have to prove himself. I don't know how I would do that but he would have to be watched. I haven't worked all the ins and outs of it but, I would allow him to come back to Camelot. It is his home after all."

"Morgana, you do realise that it is decisions like that which will always put you apart from the likes of Uther. The fact that you still have that kindness, even after being locked in that tower for as long as you were, shows something about you. I am proud of you Morgana. You are becoming the Queen that everyone hoped for."

"You are too kind Gwen."

"I do mean it."

"I know you do."

Morgana tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Gwen had managed to distract her enough to feel tired again.

"Want to go back to bed for a bit?" Gwen asked.

"Can you stay with me?"

It was a question that she had asked so many times but hadn't recently. There was a moment that Morgana thought that Gwen was going to decline her but as the smile rose upon her face, she knew that she might get another hour or two.

Gwen was apprehensive about getting under the covers but Morgana found herself moving closer to her friend once she did, bringing her into the proper hug that she would have preferred earlier. She knew that Gwen would be gone by the time she reopened her eyes but for that moment, Morgana felt at ease, and most of all, safer than she had felt for weeks.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Morgana's First Victory

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Morgana's First Victory**

MAYBE GOING AGAINST THE ADVICE of the council wasn't a good idea to get herself into their good books but Morgana felt like it was her duty to see the aftermath of her first battle, even if she didn't attend it herself. Somehow, one of their scouts had been spared from the slaughter that the others had and returned to Camelot with very detailed reports about the movements of the Sarrum and Arthur. There was a part of her the wondered whether Arthur had realised his way was wrong and was trying to make an amends of some description.

The scout was right when he said that the Sarrum's men were barbarians and it almost made Morgana wish that she never came. The smell was the first thing that lead them to believe the battle that just took place. In the heat of the day, the dead smelt more than she had been expecting, then the sight of the sea of bodies did nothing to stop the feeling of bile rising back up her throat. She was glad that she declined the food offered to her earlier.

The bodies had been left in a number of different ways. She felt awful for the families of those who were in many parts. There was already a cleanup operation to get the bodies buried as quickly as they could. She knew that she would have to report on this. She would have to make sure that the families of those killed had some sort of compensation due to this.

"Are you alright sister?"

Morgana turned to Morgause and knew that she was definitely the person she wanted by her side for this. It wasn't fair on Gwen or Hunith to see this and there was no one else that she would rather have by her side.

"I'm not so certain I have the stomach for war."

"But this is your first battlefield."

"I might be wording this wrong, but does it get easier? Does it get easier to see someone dead?"

Morgause chuckled. "No, but that is the mentality of a soldier. On a battlefield, there are only two sides, your side and the enemy. You also have two option, kill or be killed. I do not know a soldier yet that without the pride and honour hasn't said that those first few moments, those moments before the two side crash together, that they hadn't thought about running the other direction, away from the fighting. But pride and honour are there and then the adrenaline kicks in and all you think about at that moment is that you are doing it for your kingdom and your family to keep them safe and that the biggest honour that you have the chance to do that. Dying with honour, knowing that you have done the best for your kingdom is nothing to be looked down upon."

"That list was made, wasn't it?" Morgana asked.

"I made it myself."

"And we know who survived?"

"A list will be with me by the end of the day."

"I want a list of those who had died to be hung in the courtyard. I want flowers and candles to surround it. I want it up tomorrow and for tomorrow to be for us to remember them. If they are going to die with the honour to fight for the kingdom, then we should have a day to honour them."

"Morgana."

"Yes?" She said as she turned to her sister.

There was a look on Morgause's face that she didn't quite know how to read.

"You will always have your doubters, but no one can tell you that you are not a kind and just Queen."

Morgana nodded at her, unknowing how to take the praise. "The scout?"

"With all his information? I believe Merlin might have been right all those months ago."

"Right about what?"

Morgause gave her a side glance before looking out over the battlefield. "The day that you introduced yourself, the day that our father died, Merlin said that he didn't trust Nimueh. He believed that she might have been involved in why Arthur turned his back on you. Why do you think I have spent more time with her than you since arriving back in Camelot? I have been seeing whether his accusation was right."

"Well either that or Arthur doesn't have the same stomach for war that Uther had."

"You must remind me to tell you the stories that I have heard about Uther and his takeover of Camelot. Believe me, if you heard them, you wouldn't have thought that Uther had the stomach for war to begin with."

It was something that Morgana made a note of. She would definitely have find out about that now.

* * *

The knock on the door was extremely frustrating, especially when Morgana had given strict instructions for her to be left alone. Morgause was sorting out that list for her and she was glad of it because of the amount of paperwork that was currently on her desk. All she wanted to do was get as much as she could be done before dinner and then finish the rest off afterwards, hoping that the paperwork would send her into a dreamless sleep.

The next knock caused her to scream at the person.

"I have been asked to be left alone. I don't know whether you are short minded to not know what that means."

The knocking at least stopped and Morgan fell back into her paperwork. She knew that she needed a break but she didn't have time for a break. As she read the same line for the fifth time, another knock came. She groaned before dragging a hand through her hair.

"Come in then. Something must be important if you think it is worth wasting my time." She said as she stood up.

The door opened and the person took their time to reveal themselves. Morgana was in disbelief of who was standing there.

"Hello, Morgana."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Merlin's Return

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Merlin's Return**

TO MERLIN, THE SIGHT OF the castle of Camelot was the best thing in the world. The way that it just appeared as they got to the top of the hill was breathtaking and he had forgotten how the white castle stood out from the rest of the buildings that made up the city.

There was his Queen and love and Merlin couldn't wait to be reunited with her, but he also could wait to reunite his mother with his father. He turned to see as his father and their rescuer reached the same point.

"It doesn't bloody change," Balinor said.

"No, it doesn't."

"Are you sure I will be welcomed?"

Merlin turned to their rescuer. "Of course Gwaine. You helped us. You said you wanted someone worth fighting for. Morgana is someone to fight for. Trust me."

"I trusted you enough to get me this far. I hope this tavern of yours is as good as you think it is."

Merlin just smiled as he watched Gwaine walk off. He knew that it would be best to drop Gwaine off at the Rising Sun before taking Balinor to his mother and then being reunited himself with Morgana. He could wait a little longer for Morgana.

* * *

Merlin smiled as he closed the door to his mother's chambers. Other than taking Balinor to Gaius to see what he could do about his injuries, he had to take him to his mother. He had made sure that the last thing that he said was to take him to Gaius but he was sure that it would be for a little while. They did have so much to catch up on.

It was only on his way to Morgana's chambers that he felt rather nervous. It was the first time he would see her for about a month and he was certain that she was exactly the same as when he left, maybe a little tired due to the stress that the Sarrum and Arthur was placing on her. He was sure that his disappearance would have caused her stress but she still had Gwen, Morgause and his mother to fall back on if she needed it.

It took him a little while to find some level of courage to actually knock on the door but as he did, he gave three firm knocks, different to how he would usually do it. He had no idea why he did it differently but her reaction just showed how stressed she was.

"Come in then. Something must be important if you think it is worth wasting my time."

He opened the door before taking a breath before stepping into the room. The way her face changed was all he needed to show that she had missed him.

"Hello, Morgana."

"Merlin." She breathed, smiling. "You're back."

He took a few steps to be more into the room. "It was Arthur."

"I guessed."

"He is working with the Sarrum."

"I know."

"Of course you know."

"Merlin, I am the Queen of Camelot, I am meant to know these things."

"I know."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence where their mixture of emotions just meant that they didn't really know what to do. Merlin wanted to sweep her up into his arms but he knew that there was something he had to say before she said anything else.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"What are you saying yes to?"

"Marrying you."

Merlin could tell that her heart stopped at the same time as his did. Just accepting her proposal was the right thing to do. They had spent a month apart and the only thought that Merlin had was that he was going to get back to Morgana. For him, it did need to be more permanent. He should have accepted when they were on the Isle of the Blessed.

"But I won't be your King." He continued. "I won't take your power off of you."

"We do have a solution."

"What is that?"

"You become my Prince. Prince has less authority than a Queen. I would still be the Queen while you be the Prince just in case anything happened to me. You would be next in line because you are the Prince."

"Unless we have children."

"Unless we have children." She repeated.

It was only then that she moved around her desk and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with the same tightness, unable to tell her not to hold him as tightly as she was. His injuries were just starting to heal but that was something for Merlin to tell Morgana at a later date.

"I found my father." He said.

He gently placed her down and she cupped his cheek as she looked up at him. "Where?"

"In the bottom of a well in Amata. The Sarrum has kept him as his prisoner. He has been through a lot. He needs a lot of physical and mental healing."

"What about you?"

"I am fine."

"Are you?"

"I needed to see you before I saw Gaius."

"In the bottom of a well?"

"That was where we were put. Chained to the wall. With our magic capped."

"How did you escape?"

"Gwaine. He was a soldier in the Sarrum's ranks. Forced into it due to something to do with his family. He didn't really go into it much. I think I am going to try and talk him into being part of your Blood Guard."

"My Blood Guard? They might be protecting me, but they aren't my Blood Guard. They should be yours, as part of your responsibilities of being my Prince. You will help me run the Kingdom, but I can't run everything. The Blood Guard is yours and will always be yours."

"Morgana."

"Merlin, don't make me give them to you as our wedding present. You will be the head of the Blood Guard."

"You know what you want."

"Which is why I am glad you are back now. I feel like the time is now to do this."

"Do what?"

"Make magic legal."

"But the council?"

"That is actually the paperwork that I am trying to do now and that I have been asked to not be disturbed."

"But I am a good distraction."

She cupped both of his cheeks. "You are the only person at the moment worth being distracted for."

Merlin followed her words and bent down slightly to kiss her. His arms tightened around her again as he attempted to get as close to her as possible. He knew in a few weeks time, they would be able to get even closer but that was for when they were married. He was just glad to back home and back with Morgana.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: I Morgana's Act/II Morgause's Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Maybe with only 10 chapters left, I should start to think about how I am going to wrap this story up. Please remind me that I should write more Morgana and Gwen friendship in my future fics. I have so enjoyed writing the interactions between these two. Also, maybe weirdly, between Morgause and Merlin. Maybe something to think about in the future. Maybe I have just enjoyed writing them all working together.
> 
> Also, I will not be uploading over the next couple of days. Wednesday through to Saturday, I am going to be in Ireland and as the next chapter isn't even written, I will not have the time or equipment (because I am not taking my laptop) to write and upload. The next chapter will be up on Sunday.
> 
> But at least I have left you will a nice chapter...

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**I**

**Morgana's Act**

SHE KNEW THAT MERLIN SHOULDN'T by lying by her side. He shouldn't even be in her bed but Morgana couldn't let him go, not when she had just got him back. She knew that it would only be a few short weeks before they could lie like this properly but she could only smile as Merlin remained asleep, on top of the covers just in case anyone other than Gwen was to come in. Gwen would understand why Merlin was still there.

She wanted to pull him close. She wanted to cup his cheeks and kiss him awake. But he looked so peaceful and with Gaius stressing that he needed rest, she knew that she had to allow him to sleep. She hardly moved as well. There were many things that she had to do before the big announcement later but she felt like if she moved, she would wake him.

It was only when he started to wake up, opening his eyes before closing them again, that she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look into hers before he closed them again and holding onto her wrist of the hand on his cheek.

"Morning." He said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly Morgana, I am fine. It is my father who had it worse."

"Merlin, you were tortured and I am eternally grateful to Gwaine for getting you out when he did. You must introduce us."

"I know what plans you have for him."

"Do you?"

"Lancelot may be happy enough to join the Blood Guard but I think Gwaine will need a little more convincing."

"Talking of Lancelot, he has almost finished his training."

"Good."

"His test will be tomorrow afternoon."

"I will have to make sure that I am down there to watch him."

"Leon tells me that he is doing well."

"You know that Leon was involved in my kidnapping."

"He told me himself."

Merlin opened his eyes. "What game are you playing?"

"Leon isn't tied to me or Arthur. He is loyal to Camelot. To keep his father happy and the council, all I have asked is that he looks like he is supporting me but in reality, he is just supporting what is best for Camelot. He is defending Camelot."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Merlin, I don't have the faintest idea what I am doing, but at the moment, it is working. I just hope that today works out just as well."

"What are you doing today?"

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. She had kinda told him about what was going to happen. It wasn't her fault that he was going to be slow about it. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

They were all standing out on the balcony, waiting for her. She could see that Merlin was still confused about what was going on but he only had to wait a few more minutes and he would find out exactly what was going on. She took her crown off before flattening down her hair and replacing her crown. It didn't feel heavy, just uncomfortable. Maybe it was just because she was worried about how the people were going to take her announcement.

"Stop worrying. This is what they have been waiting for." Gwen said as she joined her.

Morgana smiled. "It might be, but that doesn't make in any more nerve racking. What if I have miss judged it? What if it is the wrong time? What if the Sarrum or Arthur or one of their men is in that crowd? What if doing this will cause a riot or my assassination?"

"You do worry more than I remember."

"I think it all comes as being Queen. You just have to worry more. You have more than just yourself to look after."

"I never congratulated you."

"And I never got to tell you in person." Morgana turned to Gwen. "What was it you said next?"

"I asked what you would do if Arthur returned."

"If Arthur does return, I will have to suspect that you have some magic powers that are more powerful than mine and Merlin's. Are you sure you are not a seer?"

Gwen laughed. "I am not a seer."

They calmed down after a while and the task ahead Morgana cam apparent again. This was it. This was her first act as Queen. She was making so many of her people free just with one act. Over 20 years these people had suffered and they would suffer no more. Morgana would make sure of that, starting today.

She smiled at her friend one last time before walking towards the balcony.

* * *

**II**

**Morgause's Happiness**

MORGAUSE WISHED THAT SHE KNEW what her sister was thinking and what this was all about. It was when she stepped onto the balcony to see Merlin smiling down at his mother. He did look up briefly to see her and giving her a quick smile. She took a few steps to be closer to him and hugged him when Hunith moved to one side. She was glad when Merlin hugged her back as tightly as she hugged him.

"You're back."

"I'm sorry that the news didn't reach you."

Morgause pulled back, realising that Merlin was in some discomfort. "The Sarrum?"

He nodded. "Maybe it was a good thing. I found my father."

"Balinor is alive?"

He turned to his mother. "I would say alive and well but I don't think he will be well for a while. The Sarrum damaged him." He paused. "I guess the other news hasn't hit you as well."

"No."

"I have accepted Morgana's proposal. I think her plan is that we will be married in a few weeks. We will finally be family."

"Merlin, if there is anything we should have learnt, you don't need to be related to be family. You have always been a brother to me."

"I know. But it just makes it a little more official."

The balcony went silent and Morgause knew that it was because one person had arrived. She looked over her shoulder to see Nimueh walking towards them.

"Merlin, you are back. When did you return?"

"Yesterday."

"Is Amata still as dark and dingy as it has always been?"

"I wouldn't know. I spent most of my time at the bottom of a well. Didn't really stick around once we had escaped."

"How did you do that?"

"We had a little help."

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter."

Morgause wondered if Merlin knew something that they didn't know or that he just suspected her further after his kidnapping. She would have to make sure that she could find the time to sit down with Merlin and tell him everything that she had discovered since she had been keeping a closer eye on Nimueh. She could burden Merlin with it.

With her sister stepping onto the balcony, Morgause found a place next to Merlin to stand. Morgana smiled at them before turning to the crowd. She took a deep breath and let it out before she started.

"Welcome all and thank you for attending. As your Queen, I believe there are things that I should update you on. I regrettably inform you that we have fought our first battle. As of tomorrow morning, there will be a list that will go up in the courtyard. That list will hold those who fought and died to protect their kingdom. Please feel free to leave flowers and candles by that list. Tomorrow will mark a day of remembrance, a day to honour them.

"Yet there is more to this. The purge was an event that was born out of grief and has caused more grief than it healed. Uther would always be against magic and he would make it that every last magic user was murdered. Because that is what it is. Your loved ones were murdered for a gift that they couldn't help. I wonder how many of them knew what power they possessed when they were executed. I wondered how many of them thought that taking that punishment would make them seem that they were innocent.

"This is the end of it. This is the end of the selfish purge and for a new era to begin. Uther's quest to eradicate magic only sent it underground. From this moment on, magic will not be a crime in Camelot."

Morgause felt her heart swell and all she could manage was an exhale as the news hit her. The crowd below gave a better reaction. There were cheers and chants of long live the queen. Merlin nudged her arm and she looked down to see that there wasn't a single person that was standing still. A few shots of magic flew up in front of the balcony and exploded in the sky, making it other colours other than blue. She couldn't put into words how happy she was and how well the news was taken. The crowd settled down when Morgana raised her arms.

"I am going to advise the other kingdoms to follow suit and repeal their laws. Crimes involving magic will be seen in law the same as normal crimes. Maybe even looked down with disappointment as that is not how their gift should be used. May magic fill the streets once more. May the druids enter to sell their wares. May you feel free from a law that has made you afraid of yourself."

Another burst of noise left the crowd and it was even more deafening than the first. It was the perfect reaction and it was a day that Morgause could only have dreamt of.


	41. Chapter Forty: Gwen's Love

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty**

**Gwen's Love**

THERE WAS NOTHING THAT BROUGHT Gwen more happiness than being the only maid in the room as she helped Morgana get ready. There was no need for them to rush as the ceremony wasn't for a while yet but the idea that Morgana had in her head would take time and Gwen wanted to make sure that it was done in plenty of time.

There was the noise of the people in the courtyard, getting everything sorted so that everyone could join in on this very special occasion. Gwen knew that if she just looked out of the window, it would be swarmed with people. She smiled, knowing that it was only due to the popularity of both Morgana and Merlin as to why the courtyard was so full of people wanting to help out. It was why she loved both Merlin and Morgana with all her heart. It was why she loved that they could share this popularity together.

"Gwen."

She hummed in response.

"Should I be feeling nervous? I mean, I know I love Merlin and I know that this is what I want to happen. So why do I feel nervous?"

"I don't think it is a bad thing." Gwen said.

"I see it as a bad thing. Does it mean that I am making the wrong choice?"

"Do you feel like you are making the wrong choice?"

"No."

"Then no. It is probably the same nerves you get before a speech. You know what you want to say and do and you know that most people are going to be happy with what you say and do. Ultimately, the people only want you to be happy Morgana. No arranged marriage would make you happy. You, being happy, will mean that you will make better choices. Look what grief did to Uther. And you are marrying someone with a commoner background. Your own husband will know what it feels like to have nothing."

"The harvest isn't too far off."

"Many are preparing for it."

"Midwinter."

Gwen creased her brow. "What about it?"

"The shortest amount of sunlight. Everyone clubs together don't they."

"If you mean the people, then yes."

"Maybe the nobility needs to help out this year as well."

"I can't see that going down too well with the nobility."

Morgana turned her head slightly. "Why should everyone try and run around all day, trying to get everything they need done, just for us to enjoy all their hard work by feasting all night?"

"Maybe an idea to come back to."

"Maybe." Morgana paused. "I am glad that it is just you and me at the moment. I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else."

"Nor would I Morgana."

"Always stay by my side."

"Always."

* * *

Gwen knew immediately why she had been put next to Lancelot, not only in the ceremony but also for the feast that followed. They were far enough away that they weren't part of the top table but they were close enough that if Lancelot was needed, he could be there to protect Morgana. Not that it mattered with Merlin beside her.

"She looks beautiful," Lancelot said.

"Thank you. It took longer than I thought."

"Her ideas or yours?"

"Mainly hers. I just made them more practical."

"I suppose she has been saying to you what Merlin has been saying to me."

"I would guess that is why they have put us together."

Lancelot smiled at her. "I do like you."

"I think they are hoping for more than like."

"Maybe. But I hardly know you. We haven't had the time that they have."

Gwen remembered Morgana's words about being bolder and there was a part of her that she knew that she could just take Lancelot's face in her hands and kiss him. But then she knew that there would be a lot of stumbling of words afterwards and she would just make an awkward mess of it all.

"Maybe we should make time." Gwen held her hand out to him. "My name is Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I am the daughter of a blacksmith and I have an older brother that I haven't heard from for two years. I live in the lower town and have been the handmaiden to Morgana since she was 12."

She was glad when he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I am Lancelot, due to soon be Sir Lancelot. I came from a village called Martun, in the kingdom of Deria. My village was attacked by bandits when I was young and I was the sole survivor. From that moment on, I knew I had to be out there to protect the people. Even if we were far from Camelot, their reputation was known throughout. It has been my only goal."

"Then I am glad that we have allowed you to reach that."

"Maybe I need a new goal."

"Maybe."

Gwen found herself smiling at Lancelot before she realised the movement that was going on at the top table. Maybe they should have been paying more attention but Gwen instantly knew what Morgana was up to. It was something else that she had tried to talk her friend out of but obviously not successfully.

"Before anyone says anything," Morgana said, projecting her voice so she was heard. "I know that this is happening tomorrow. But I am sure that there are many of you that wish to be a part of it like you wished to witness more of today. This feast is to celebrate the marriage of Merlin to myself, and there is nothing I would rather do now is to give him his official title."

Gwen groaned. "Merlin better be better at talking her out of her impulsive moments than I am."

"At the moment, I think her impulsive moments have caused too much damage."

She rose up slightly in her seat to see Merlin kneeling on the floor in front of Morgana. She knew that he was trying to hide the smile on his face but was failing to do so. The crown was something that Morgana had designed herself. She could have just used the one that Arthur would have worn but she argued that there had never been a crowned Prince of Camelot who was married to the Queen. The crown held more significance than just being a crown.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you. Merlin, Prince of Camelot."

There were a few mumbles of confusion but Gwen knew that was going to happen, whether Merlin was crowned when Morgana wanted to crown him or in the ceremony the next day. She wondered whether Morgana was going to give her reason behind the Prince title but instead, Merlin stood by her side as Morgana offered him a goblet. They looped arms and drunk the wine before returning to their seats. In all honestly, Merlin did deserve to have his crown. It looked natural for both of them to be sitting there with them on.

"Tell me, Gwen, would you like to be like them?"

She knew that the question was innocent enough but there were many layers to it. Did she want to be Queen? Did she want the power that they both had? But Gwen hoped that she took his question right.

"Yes. Of course. I want to find love and be happy."

There was a way that Lancelot smiled and the way his eyes lit up. She knew that she would commit that look to memory. That was a look that she wanted off him again. She wouldn't call it love but she was more than certain that she was falling in love with Lancelot. Maybe it was fate. They would be spending a lot more time together anyway.


	42. Chapter Forty One: Arthur's Choice II

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Arthur's Choice II**

THERE WAS NO WAY THAT Arthur was going to miss the news about the wedding and there was no way that he was going to miss the news that Merlin had been crowned Prince rather than King. He wondered whether that was Merlin's decision or Morgana's. Arthur suspected both but that didn't to the Sarrum from going on about the crowning or the wedding. Apparently, it has weakened his hold over the kingdom. Marriage was only the start. Soon they would have a long line of heirs. The Sarrum also swore blind that Merlin would become King once it was discovered that Morgana was with child. Again, apparently, that was a bad thing for Arthur's cause. Apparently, an outsider on the throne is never good.

Arthur knew that the Sarrum talked a load of rubbish. He knew that when he watched half of the Sarrum's men run from the battlefield as they fought the more regimented Camelot side. He had to give it to Morgana, she must have had some good advisers. He did suspect that the scout that he had let go with a lot more information than he had collected might have helped.

He knew that he had let too much time pass since he had made his second choice to actually support Morgana but he had no idea how he was going to leave the Sarrum's side.

To Arthur, supporting Morgana seemed not only the right thing to do but the thing he should have done since the beginning. He had no idea what he was thinking all those months ago and part of him felt sick at the events that had happened since then. Especially the things that the Sarrum had implied that he did to Merlin. He didn't and would never see men in that way and would never be able to take a man like some of the Sarrum's men did. The thought didn't make him sick. Each to their own. But it was the fact that he had considered it, even if it was only for a moment.

He felt dirty and distinguishing and he needed to leave the Amata camp. But he knew that the Sarrum had noticed his change of mood.

There were just a few things that the Sarrum had done and said things that made Arthur more on edge. Part of him wondered whether the Sarrum wouldn't just accept him disappearing into the night. It was the only reason he was sticking about. He didn't want to be the Sarrum's next plaything.

"Do we want to place bets on how quickly the bastard can get the bitch with child?"

Arthur stopped listening there. He knew the vulgar language that would follow and even if it was the same sort of conversation that the knights would have, either with him or without him, they would have been a lot kinder with their choice of words.

"Arthur?"

That was his cue to start listening again.

"If they love each other as much as the reports say, I doubt it would be very long. Morgana always had an affection side."

"Affection side? All women are affection. It is why you can make them believe that you are in love with them."

Arthur knew that he hadn't experienced love yet and that he might never but he knew that love existed. He always hoped that his father loved his mother by the way that his father held onto his grief. He had seen others fall in love but then he also knew of lords who had mistresses. Their marriage were not filled with love. He knew that they would probably be arranged like his would have been but always hoped that he would be able to love the woman he was married to.

"Affection. Attraction. Surely that all plays a part in a relationship. They might be unpractised but I am sure that Morgana will be with child by the end of the winter at the latest. Unless she is barren."

"Then we must pray to the Gods that she is barren." The Sarrum paused. "You don't seem too concerned. This child will wipe any claim you have on the throne."

"Only if it is a boy. For all we know, the future child could be a girl."

"With the ways that the bitch is changing the laws, girls will be able to be queen before the male heirs. She will make the kingdom backwards. Once you get back to Camelot, the King will have no power. Your wife will have more power than you will have."

Arthur thought, and maybe hoped, that the Sarrum's rant would go on for longer. He knew the question that he was going to ask but had yet to come up with an answer as the Sarrum asked it.

"Are you not all for this?"

"I am for this."

"You don't seem very for this. You haven't given up, have you?"

He hadn't given up but he had seen the wrongs of his ways. No, he didn't want to be the King of Camelot any more but he knew that his place was in Camelot. Not in some field in Camelot's lands, freezing, thinking about how they were going to take the great city.

"No. I haven't given up."

* * *

Arthur wouldn't say that he left because he felt for his safety but there had been a change in tone since that meeting and he felt like it was no longer his place. There was a certain time, usually in the early hours of the morning, where an eerie silence fell over the camp. There were no soldiers yelling nor any servant running around with orders being barked at them. Arthur usually found it a good time to think. He got very little sleep as it was. But there was something different about that day.

He looked up at the stars and knew that his father would want him to continue on this path. He knew that his father would want him to become king and be a king like he was. But Arthur couldn't do it. With no friends next to him, how was he meant to make it happen? He didn't know whether he still had Leon's support.

He pulled the hood over his head before he started to make his way through the camp. He was glad to see the stable boy where he said to meet him and reached inside the cloak as Arthur stopped in front of him.

"Good man," Arthur said as he handed over the bag of gold. "Remember you did not see me. If anything, if I was you, I would take one of the horses and run off too."

"Sir, I have a family. I can't run off without them."

"I am sure you have enough there to take them somewhere they would be safe."

"Then I might see you in Camelot."

Arthur found him smiling at the man before he jumped onto the horse the stable boy had got for him. He looked down at the young man and thought he was young to have a family already. But he suspected that was the life of a peasant.

"Good luck Arthur." The stable boy said.

"What is your name?"

"Ywain."

"Good luck to you too, Ywain."

Arthur dug his heels into the horse and set off for the one place he shouldn't have ever left. He was going back home to Camelot. He only hoped that Morgana could forgive him for his short-sightedness.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: Merlin's Vision

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Merlin's Vision**

IT WASN'T LIKE MERLIN TO wake up abruptly in a cold sweat. He looked over to see that he hadn't woken up Morgana and sighted with relief. The last thing that he needed to do was wake her. There was a part of him that couldn't believe that he was married to her. As she peacefully slept, he slowly got out of the bed to at least reflect on what woke him.

He had only had a few visions before. His unsuccessful seer training had caused a few but nothing like what he had just experienced. He looked over at his wife and wondered whether every nightmare that she'd had felt like this. The images were still clear in his mind and he didn't know how to interpret what he had just seen.

He had dreamt that Arthur was coming back to Camelot. That he handed himself to the guards at the gate and told them that he was there to see the Queen. At that point, the scene had changed to the three of them in the council chamber. That was when the dream became choppy and Merlin didn't know how to take it. Arthur looked angry and then there was a flash of gold and then a sword with blood dripping off of it and then a scream of no and then… that was when he woke up.

He tried to match the voice of the scream but felt like he couldn't at the moment. There were also the eyes. They didn't remind him of Morgana's or his own and they looked more masculine. The only other known magic user was Mordred.

Maybe they were Mordred's.

With Morgause keeping a closer eye on Nimueh, she hadn't really found the time to dive into the crystals to see whether Mordred's destiny could be found. There was something about killing the traitor. At that suggestion, Morgana had covered Mordred's ears and told them that he wasn't going to kill anyone. Merlin thought differently. The bond that Morgana and Mordred had was strong, even if they didn't spend as much time as they would like together. He could see the advantage of starting to train Mordred up to take his place among the Blood Guard. The bond between them would mean that Mordred would act on instinct to save her. He wondered whether that would play a part in his destiny as well.

Mordred's magic was like Merlin's and Merlin had found out the hard way how dangerous instinctual magic could be. He could remember the early days of his training, sending Gorlois flying as he lost his temper because Nimueh couldn't understand that he couldn't do the spell that she wanted him to do. Maybe she had tried to do that on purpose but still, Gorlois could have been seriously injured, if he could be seriously injured.

Merlin sighed loudly before placing his head in his hands. He knew that the images would be swimming around his mind for the next few days as he waited for them to happen. He hoped that it would mean that he could stop whatever was going to happen.

"Merlin."

He looked up to see that Morgana was now awake. She had risen up on her elbow and allowed the covers to slip slightly, showing Merlin her breast.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but now that I am awake, I wonder what my husband is doing out of bed that this hour."

He thought about lying to her but he suspected that she might find out one way or another. They were now man and wife, Queen and Prince. He should be able to share everything with her.

"A dream. I think Arthur is heading back to Camelot."

"And Gwen said that she was no seer." Morgana smiled to herself. "Arthur returning wouldn't be the end of the world."

"I think we might find out if Nimueh had anything to do with Arthur turning his back on you and Mordred's destiny. The traitor he is destined to kill."

"He is not killing anyone."

"Unless he does something on instinct." He sighed. "My dream, vision, wasn't as detailed as yours would be. It must have shown it to me for some reason."

"Morgause might know more."

"I shouldn't take her away from Nimueh."

"But if you can get your vision more detailed, it might help us out for when Arthur does reach our gates." She smiled at him. "But I think you should come back to bed."

He gave her a lazy smile. "I know we should try to give the council an heir as it is what they are expecting but I also don't want to give them a reason to discount you again." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"They won't discount me. If they do, it will be the worse mistake that they made."

Merlin was more aware now of his own nakedness as Morgana rose to her knees, letting the covers fall from her body, and walked, on her knees, over to him. He felt like he knew every curve of her body, where every mole and freckle was. He knew where she was sensitive and where she enjoyed being kissed. She cupped his face and brought their lips together. He brought her closer to flush her body against his. This was the best part of being married. Loving Morgana properly. Being able to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

"Here is the heir maker. Morgana will be with child by the end of the week if those two keep at it like they are." Nimeuh said as Merlin stepped into the room.

Morgause rolled her eyes and Merlin tried to stop himself from smiling.

"At least he brings her happiness and pleasure, shouldn't they try and keep this line going?" Morgause turned her full attention to him. "What may we do for you?"

"Potion to make you last longer?"

"Please ignore her."

Merlin shook his head. "I was wondering if I might show you the gardens. I think you would really enjoy them."

It was a code that they had come up with if they needed to speak to each other in private. If it was the other way round, Morgause would tell Merlin that she had found this new spell that she would know that he would love to try. They felt like they would be more natural. Merlin just had to change the place each time.

"I haven't had much of a chance to explore them." She turned to Nimueh. "Will do be alright without me?"

"Of course."

Morgause took his arm as she joined him and they fell in step as they walked from the tower Nimueh had taken over to their secret place. It was just an old small study that no one used any more. The furniture was dust covered and it was the perfect place for them to have meetings in private, once they had said the spell to make the door disappear.

"I had a vision last night," Merlin said as soon as the door disappeared.

"You never have visions."

"I dreamt that Arthur is going to return. He will hand himself into the guards and then… I am not so sure after that. It will be Morgana, Arthur and myself in the council chamber and then Arthur looked angry and then a flash of gold and then a bloodied sword and then a scream of no." He placed his head in his hands. "I wish I could tell you who said no."

"Because my sister couldn't have a dream like that."

He looked back up at her. "I wish she had done. She would have seen more than I did."

"We can be ready for Arthur's return. I guess you have mentioned this to Morgana."

"I felt like I had to."

"I will give you one of my crystals. You seemed to channel your magic better through them." Morgause paused. "And please ignore anything that Nimueh or anyone else says about your nights with my sister. I don't want to know but they just see a young, inexperienced couple and think that it is all about sex with you. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"I am not ashamed. I love Morgana with all my heart. I think it just allows me to love her properly."

Morgause smiled at him. "Don't listen to what people tell you. Morgana knows her body as you know yours. And not to sound like the weird big sister, but as long as you are both happy and finding pleasure and satisfaction, there is nothing more that you can do."

Merlin could feel the blood rushing to his ears.

"I think that is enough of that talk." She said. "I will get you a crystal. You must remember some of your training."

"Yes but I am not going to force it. If it comes, it comes."

There was a part of Merlin that hoped that the whole vision would come to him. There was the other part of him that didn't want to see the whole of it. He was scared about what he would see. Whose blood was it? Who's eyes? Who's scream of no? Did he want to know what could happen in full or could he still stop it with the snapshots he had already had?


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: Morgana's Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am trying to wrap up this story but I also feel like I am adding quite a few new elements in. Maybe the last chapter of this story is going to be a whopper. Or maybe more like the author (me) explaining what I wanted to put. Who knows! I am nowhere near writing the last chapter yet.

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**hapter Forty-Three**

**Morgana's Illness**

SHE WISHED THAT SHE COULD be more of a help to Merlin but the last thing that Morgana wanted to do was move. The thought of moving from her position of lying on the bed made her stomach want to do flips and she knew that if it lasted any longer, she would have to send for Gaius. She slightly hoped that Merlin hadn't noticed that she was awake yet. She was enjoying watching him stare intently at the crystal in his hands. He had watched her training, why shouldn't she have the pleasure of watching him?

With a sign, Merlin placed down the crystal. He immediately looked up to see that she was awake.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Long enough."

He wrapped the crystal up and placed it in it's hiding place before he sat on the side of the bed. He stroked the side of her face with two of his fingers.

"Are you feeling alright? You look rather pale."

"I do feel like I am going to throw up and I have the same headache that I was complaining about yesterday. Also, I don't think I have slept as well as I think I did. Do you think we could just cancel all of the meetings today?"

Merlin laughed. "I don't think so. All the messengers are back from the remaining kingdoms. Today we were going to discuss the best day for them to visit Camelot for those talks that you wanted."

"I did, didn't I?"

He smiled down at her. "I will go and get Gaius and then go to see the council and push the meeting back for this afternoon. I want to go and see my mother and father for a while anyway."

She slowly nodded. "How is your father? I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself and now I am married to you."

"He is better than he was. Mother says he has awful night terrors and isn't coping completely well with it. There is no tellings how long he was down that well. It could have been for longer than I have been alive. I was only down there a few weeks. I was let off lightly. And that isn't what extra the Sarrum did to him."

"We must make the time to sit down properly."

"Maybe once he is a little better." He leant forward and kiss her forehead. "I will see if I can find Gwen before I go to Gaius. She can at least be here to help if need be."

"That isn't if she isn't too busy with Lancelot."

"We will have another wedding soon."

Morgana cocked her eyebrow. "I don't think so. Gwen was squealing the other day because they held hands. I don't think marriage will be on the cards for a while."

Merlin smiled down at her before giving her another kiss on her forehead. She didn't really want him to go but there were things that they needed to do in their day and it wasn't going to get done with them being in bed. Just Merlin made everything feel better. She gave him one last smile as he turned around before he shut the door of their chambers.

It may have only been for a few minutes, but Merlin had provided a good enough distraction for her to forget that her stomach was doing flips. She sighed before curling up into a ball. She just hoped that Gaius would have a solution.

* * *

There was one thing that Morgana was certain on after her consultation.

Merlin needed to know.

She knew that he was still with his parents and there was probably no better time to break the news. She would love Hunith to know as well. The older woman had become something like a mother to her and she knew that she would join in with their happiness.

The tonic that Gaius had given her had helped some of the symptoms but her stomach still felt uneasy. It would something that she was sure she would get use to. It was something that she would have to get use to.

There was a way that Merlin's face would light up as she entered a room. It would always start from his eyes before he would give her a smile. Depending on where they were was how big it was. As they were amongst family, it was a wide as it could be.

"What did Gaius say?" He asked.

"There is only one thing that he thinks, or knows now due to the test, that it could be."

"What's that?"

Hunith always had been the first to catch on. Morgana watched as she tried to keep the smile to herself but was failing to do so.

"I am with child."

Like her, it took Merlin a few moments to process what she had said. Morgana had got Gaius to repeat it a number of times before she believed what she was hearing. It only took Merlin once to understand what it all meant. Within seconds, she was back in his arms and she could only remember how safe she felt in them. Merlin's laughter filled the room and she allowed him to spin her around. Her heart only swelled for him and as he placed her back down on the floor, she could only see the happiness that her news had brought and the prospect of what was to come.

"But it has only been a couple of months." He said.

"I will remind you that it has been most nights since our wedding. Most nights for the last couple of months." She paused. "I would love it for the moment if this just stayed as our new. The council don't need to know yet. It is our happiness."

"Morgause deserves to know."

"She is the very next person I am going to tell."

"We are going to tell. Morgause and I have a little bit of a code and a hiding place, just in case Nimueh isn't on our side."

"I have allowed Gwen to tell Lancelot. I don't think that she would be able to keep it to herself."

Merlin smiled down at her. "An heir to your throne."

"Merlin, that is the least of my worries at the moment."

"It means now we have more to fight for. We want to at least start to build the world we want before our child is born."

"I suppose we do."

Merlin wrapped his arms around her and it wasn't long before Hunith joined them, unable to just sit on the sidelines any longer. It took a bit of coaxing by Hunith but Balinor did join them eventually. By blood, the child growing inside Morgana would only have a small family. Two parents, one auntie and only two of the four grandparents, but Morgana could already tell this child was going to be a part of a bigger family than they could imagine. This was just the start of things to come.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: Arthur's Return

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Arthur's Return**

THERE WAS NOTHING LIKE THE sight of Camelot and Arthur couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. He knew what his father would say about him crying but he couldn't stop it. He was finally home and even if he knew that there was the chance that Morgana would not forgive him, he knew that at least he tried and he could be home if it was only for a couple of hours.

In short, Arthur thought that his proposal to Morgana to gain back her trust was one that she couldn't really say no to. He had started this mess and now he needed to clean it up. He needed to be the one to stop the Sarrum. He had unleashed him onto Camelot's lands. It was only fair. Offering her the Sarrum's head probably wasn't what she wanted exactly but it would stop her from fighting a war that would only devastate Camelot and it's people. The Sarrum wouldn't allow anyone to live or they would end up having an equally bad outcome.

There was no tellings of how the meeting would go and how things would go between them, but if Arthur could only make up for some of what he had done, then he knew that they would be on the right road. If not, he would have to leave. Maybe he would clear up his mess with the Sarrum before heading North to lands far from the ones he knew.

* * *

Arthur didn't think that they wanted it to seem that way, but he couldn't help but feel like they were awaiting his arrival. It wasn't one of Camelot's guards, dressed in red and gold, but a man, dressed in black with a red tree on his chest, that greeted him.

"Milord, let me be the first to welcome you home." The man said.

"I am here to see Morgana."

"Of course. I will let her know but in the meantime, you must have had a long journey. You must be hungry and thirsty."

Arthur would admit that he couldn't remember the last time he ate a proper meal and he also knew that the water in his water skin had run out a while ago. If it wasn't for the other man, dressed similarly to him, Arthur may have thought that the man had magic. Not that it would have been a bad thing.

"What are you doing? He is meant to be a traitor." The other man said.

"Gwaine, just because you weren't at the meeting that Merlin held this morning because you were still asleep, doesn't mean that you know what you are doing. I am on strict instructions."

"You are going to send me to tell them aren't you?"

"Strict instructions."

Gwaine huffed. "I never wanted to be in the Blood Guard. Just for the record."

"But Merlin sold it to you."

"Lancelot, just because you have dreamt of becoming a knight, doesn't mean the rest of us wanted to be one. I have my reasons."

"I know. You mentioned. But you know that Morgana and Merlin aren't like any other monarch. Especially Merlin."

"It is the only reason I have stuck about."

"You go and tell them, while I get Arthur sorted. As I have said, I have been given strict instructions."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Merlin will probably be glad for the distraction."

"By the way that Morgana looked this morning, I think she would do anything to get out of the meeting that they are currently in." Lancelot turned his attention back to Arthur. "Come with me."

Arthur couldn't help but wonder about the exchange between them. He jumped off his horse and followed Lancelot to wherever he was going to be taken. He was most intrigued by the strict instructions that Lancelot was given.

Maybe they did know he was coming.

* * *

Firstly, Arthur didn't understand why Lancelot had to follow him everywhere. Secondly, he didn't understand why he was being pushed into a small cupboard sized room. It didn't make any sense to him even when he saw Merlin and Morgana in there. He will admit that he did flinch when he saw Merlin's eyes turn gold. The way the door disappeared surprised Arthur and he wondered what they wanted.

"Maybe should have warned you before I did that," Merlin said. "Welcome home Arthur."

"What have you done?"

"Just removed the door. Makes it so that we can have a proper private conversation. We find it rather useful." Morgana said. "You never know who might be listening to our conversations."

Arthur turned to her, with the first thing on his mind being to apologise. That was when he was sure that he had missed the news on his travels back. He knew that he couldn't fall into the Sarrum's path and so, took a very long detour to get back to Camelot. Of course, he was going to miss the news if he hadn't gone through any towns or villages.

"Congratulations." He said, realising that it could be the only explanation for the small bump.

"Thank you, Arthur." She said.

"Look, I am not here for any other reason than I have seen the error in my ways. The last thing that I should have done was enter into an alliance with the Sarrum of all people. Maybe just a bit of time away would have helped me to clear my head. I wasn't thinking straight." He paused. "Your father asked me to help you and I have done the opposite. In wasn't in spite of you though. I just wasn't thinking straight."

"We know that. We aren't speaking here for any other reason that we have things we need to say to you. Anything you want to say can be said in a moment. You can repeat everything you have just said in a moment with anything else that is on your mind." She paused for a moment. "We have a young druid in our care. Mordred is his name. The most that we can get out of his destiny is that he is meant to kill the traitor."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Morgana turned to Merlin.

"Arthur, unfortunately, we think this has everything to do with you." Merlin started.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: Mordred's Destiny

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Mordred's Destiny**

IT SURPRISED MORDRED HOW MUCH people projected their thoughts without realising it. Emrys was the worst. He could always hear what he was thinking unless he went into that room that they had. He even knew about that just because Emrys had been thinking about it. Not that Mordred was trying to be intrusive, it was just hard not to hear these things. Morgana and Morgause weren't too bad. He obviously found out about the baby that way but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. There were only two magic users that he knew of that he couldn't hear their thoughts. They were Balinor and Nimueh.

In all honesty, Mordred was sure that he didn't want to hear Balinor's thought. The watered-down version that he was told was enough for Mordred to imagine that he had been in less than desirable conditions for an unknown number of years.

But Nimueh. Just to help out Emrys and Morgause, he would have liked to be able to hear her thoughts. There was something about the older woman that Mordred didn't totally trust and he was glad that he had only crossed paths with her a handful of times. The sign of a powerful sorcerer would be how little they communicated outwardly. Emrys would probably work that out eventually. If not, Mordred would teach him once they had finished with this chapter.

It was the only reason that he hadn't telepathically talked to any of them yet. He didn't want Nimeuh to hear what he had to say to them. It was easy enough to speak outwardly, but there were many conversations that Mordred would like to have without doing that.

Mordred knew more about his destiny than they did and it was killing him that he couldn't give a notion that he knew that. He knew who the traitor was, although he thought that they were all catching on now anyway. He knew what he was meant to do, even if Morgana wasn't happy at the prospect. And with Arthur's return, he knew the time was now. It had to be now.

He watched them as they entered their secret room and waited until they had all left again before he moved to his next hiding place. The wheels were in motion and it was only a matter of time before he would complete his destiny.

* * *

The meeting was how Mordred thought it was going to be. It was only Morgana, Emrys, Arthur and Lancelot, as it had been previously, along with himself as an unsuspecting onlooker. It was mainly Arthur begging for some sort of forgiveness. He kinda already knew that Morgana would give it to him and it was clear that they were just acting for anyone who might have been watching.

"Is this it then?" Morgause whispered to him.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"From the moment my mother could speak to me about these things. It just so happened to be her dying breath as well."

"But then again, it is more complicated than it sounds."

He looked up at her.

"Of course I know more." She continued. "Like you, I couldn't risk saying anything more than I had due to the fact that I wasn't sure how they would take it and what I could say. You know you aren't the only one that can hear other's thoughts."

"Emrys has been especially careless."

"And I am sure you will find the reason out soon enough. Come on Mordred, Merlin is the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. Morgana is powerful as well. The child growing inside of my sister will be powerful too. But everything must come together before the child is born. It was the first thing that I taught Merlin. I know how well he can hide his thoughts."

"But..."

"Nimeuh has never been for Morgana's reign. I know that. Whatever mad woman she was talking about on the Isle of the Blessed was certainly a good story. Whether or not it was true, I don't care. Nimueh has always been one for chaos. She lives for chaos. Why do you think that she could easily sacrifice a friend? The purge played out better than she could have ever imagined. Too well for what she wanted. She wanted magic to rise up and take charge." Morgause paused for a moment. "Maybe that is better explained for afterwards."

Mordred slipped from his place onto the floor before he started to follow Morgause. Just because he knew what was about to happen, didn't mean that he was ready for it. He knew that it was all for the greater good of the kingdom. That child had to survive, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Mordred wasn't sure how it was going to happen. There was no tellings how it was going to happen. Morgause could spend days staring into her crystals and every time have a different scenario. But they knew what they had to do when it happened.

He didn't think that Arthur proposal of going to stop the Sarrum was a bad one and he was glad that Merlin wasn't going to send him on his own. A few elements had been changed. Arthur didn't have his sword, nor did Lancelot. That was mainly for Merlin's own piece of mind. If they had no swords, then maybe the sword that would end up having blood on it would come from an outside source.

He could feel that something was going to happen soon and like them, Nimeuh had come from one of the servant entrances. He didn't notice her at first but as Arthur's words changed, he knew that she had to be nearby. Of course, she was controlling him. Morgause had just told him that she loved chaos. What could cause more chaos than the Queen of Magic going against the King who hates it?

Arthur's whole persona changed in an instant and there was a moment when Lancelot moved and grabbed his arm as Merlin stepped forward. There was no chance for Mordred to let it go further. It wasn't a sword that Merlin saw but a dagger, that was heading in his direction. The scream of no would have ended up being Morgana's but Mordred was glad that he reacted when he did. The blade stopped only moments from hitting Merlin before he spun it to point at Nimeuh. They all watched it as it was sent flying towards her.

There was a thud as she hit against the wall. Mordred didn't see much from them on. His face was covered by Morgause's dress.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six: Merlin's Blood Guard

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Merlin's Blood Guard**

"I WISH THAT WE COULD have told you more. Merlin, you must believe us." Morgause said.

Merlin sighed. "I just never expected to be right."

"That dagger had been forged in a dragon's breath. It would have easily killed you. And she wouldn't have stopped there. Kilgharrah would have done that for her. They are both creatures of chaos." She sighed. "Merlin, she either wanted your death to overtake Morgana and send her into a grief like Uther's. She wanted someone who would be hell-bent on making magic on top."

He couldn't stop himself from screaming out in anger. "We are trying to make a word that we can be free and all this time she has been there, trying to make it not happen. Now I have to send half of my Blood Guard with Arthur to stop the Sarrum from destroying any more of Camelot's lands."

"Half of your Blood Guard would sound more impressive if there was more than two of them."

"I am thinking of requesting that Mordred joins and starts his training."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Don't know where to suggest about Arthur joining as well."

"Maybe just ask."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't put the stress on her at the moment. I am sure that Arthur won't return before our child is born."

"No. I doubt he will. It sounds like he has quite the task ahead of him."

"I might suggest that he can choose five of the Knights to take with him. Just give him some more back up."

"Merlin, you do have more power than you think you do."

"But this is Morgana's kingdom. Camelot is hers. She should at least have a say in some of the decisions."

Morgause smiled up at him. "I knew you would be perfect for my sister. I always knew it."

* * *

"I think we need to start recruiting for the Blood Guard."

"Is there anyone you have in mind then?"

"Mordred."

Merlin knew that Morgana froze at his suggestion. She looked up from whatever she was reading to look at him properly.

"Mordred?"

"Obviously not yet. We can train him up to take that position."

"Merlin, have you thought about what you have just said?"

"Yes. If they are going to be my Blood Guard, then I want to have a group of people I can trust. After what happened the other week, I am certain that I can trust Mordred. The Blood Guard is going to be there to protect you. I know that Mordred will protect you. Also, he will have an advantage on the others, he will have magic as his weapon as well."

"But he is only young."

"That is why we can start his training now and then by the time he is in his teens, then he will be ready to take on that responsibility. I am not talking about the training you had, fast and complete within a few months. I am talking about the training that I had, whereby we can use his age to his advantage. He will not be a mindless soldier but one that will think before he acts or knows what to do before it even happens. I know that sort of sounds like we will make him into the perfect soldier but we won't. He will just be a soldier that thinks."

He could tell that she wasn't totally convinced by what he had just said and in all honestly, Merlin didn't think that he put across the best argument. It wasn't that he wanted to get his own way but he couldn't see any other way that they could expand the blood guard to include magic users.

"He is only a boy. A child."

"And I am not going to send him to the front line of war. If anything, I would want it to be if I can't be by your side, then I would want Mordred there. He will have his part as will the others."

Morgana sighed. "I suppose that… It would give him his place in Camelot."

"It would."

The knock on the door didn't really surprise Merlin. He thought that Arthur would say goodbye before he left again. Due to Nimueh's death, it wasn't so important for Arthur to be followed around. It showed that they had accepted him back as well as hoping to show that they were in it all together.

It was Morgana who gave the command for him to come in and he did immediately afterwards.

"I thought it would be better if this time, I left with a proper goodbye," Arthur said.

"Hopefully it won't be a proper goodbye. But I know what you mean." Morgana said. "I wish you well Arthur."

"Thank you."

"I would just try to block out most of Gwaine's talking," Merlin said.

Arthur huffed. "I think that will be easier said than done."

Merlin smiled at him before handed Arthur a bracelet. "Here. I know what you are thinking but Morgana and I believe you might need it. News of your return would have reached the Sarrum by now. I know that you would like to be the last face that he sees but we think it might end up the other way around. Either that or you will be stuck at the bottom of a well and with the state my father is in, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"It's magic."

"It will make you not look like you. Gwaine has a similar one. We want you to come home, safe."

"Still makes it magic."

"Arthur, you are going to have to get use to the idea of magic," Morgana commented.

"I know. Just magic has never been my friend."

"It will be now," Merlin said. "I wish you a safe trip."

Arthur said nothing more but gave a short bow towards Morgana. Merlin knew that he would never understand Arthur's decisions and internal battles but he hoped that he would always be an ally of Camelot.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Morgana said.

Merlin turned towards her. "Arthur in the Blood Guard. It will leave Leon with the Knights."

"I did say to Leon that the Knights were his."

"I just don't know how Arthur would take to being underneath me."

"He can train. He can do the training with weapons and you can do the training with magic. Therefore we can cover all basics and you don't have to learn how to use every weapon known to man. You can stick at what you are good at."

Merlin didn't want to argue but she did have a point. Having a proper seasoned warrior like Arthur would be a better teacher than him, and Merlin knew that Arthur would put the recruits through their paces. It would finally give him the chance to say no to anyone that he didn't think was worthy.

"We will have to discuss it with him when he returns."

"We will."

If Merlin really thought about it, they had only doubled the number of Blood Guards, and one of them wouldn't be joining them for a good few years. But it felt like a start and if anything, Merlin would just like future Blood Guards to just turn up in Camelot.

This was the start of it all. The start of things all coming together.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven: Morgana and Merlin's First Child

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Morgana and Merlin's First Child**

THERE WAS A CERTAIN TENDERNESS about Merlin as he would place a kiss on her swollen stomach before placing one on her lips. The child inside of her was something that they both wanted and it did fill her with happiness as she realised how happy the child was going to make them. She was sure that there would be a few hard times ahead but she wasn't so certain that she wanted to go with the norm. She didn't know whether she wanted to hand her child over to some wet nurse when her child arrived or if Merlin was up to the challenge with her to raise the child by themselves if their friends and family to help them out.

"Merlin." She said as she grabbed his sleeve.

"Yes, my love."

"Are we going to raise our child?"

A smile grew on his face and she could only assume that he had been thinking the same way as her. He had obviously come from a background of mother's having to look after their children as they did their jobs, it was only the nobility that had the luxury of being able to hand their child over to someone else.

"We can raise our child. Honestly, it is the way that I have always imagined I would raise my child. The council have mentioned a wet nurse a number of times to me recently and I said that I would consider their options but I feel if we want one, then we should look for one in the druid camp. Someone who has been at least around magic to help nurture it if need be."

"I want us to do it. I want us to raise our child."

"Then we will make it work around our duties."

"We will."

Merlin gave her another kiss. "I will be by later to see how you are. The planned council meeting this afternoon is about the crop and how well it was. Do you want to join?"

"I think you will be able to handle that."

"I hope to meet you for lunch then."

He gave her a smile before he headed off to do their duties. If anything, Morgana was enjoying the small break from her formal duties but she could see how it was affecting Merlin as well. He was doing work for two royals and even if he didn't want to be her King, he was working now like he was one. Not that she would say that to him directly.

She stroked her belly, feeling the child inside her move. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be able to hold them in her arms. She knew that there would be mothers wishing for a boy to carry on the family name but Morgana had allowed herself to fantasise about both. If she was being honest with herself, she would love for the child to be a girl. She could just imagine looking out and seeing Merlin teach their daughter magic than a son. But she would be happy either way.

* * *

It was very easy for his mother to tell him that he didn't need to worry but Merlin couldn't help but feel haunted by what happened to Ygraine and then worried that the same thing would happen to Morgana. He couldn't lose her in childbirth. He knew that the circumstances were different between the two pregnancies and births but Morgana's screams weren't helping. He just felt so helpless as he sat there. Gwen had run past him a few times and offered him a smile, maybe just to try and reassure him, but he couldn't help the way that he felt.

He felt like Lancelot may have been sent to sit with him. The news of Morgana going into labour had hit during the start of the rather boring meeting about the crop. If anything, he was glad for the distraction. It was definitely a good distraction.

"You look nervous," Lancelot said.

"I am just being reminded of how many people have died in childbirth."

"I wouldn't focus on that."

There was another loud scream that came from the room that Morgana was in and Merlin wondered whether he would feel calmer somewhere else.

"I am finding it hard not to think like that. I just feel so powerless."

"She has the best people around her."

"I know. I will just feel happier once this is all over."

A sense of calm fell over the castle and there was only one thing that Merlin could assume that Morgause was going to say as she walked towards them. With the massive smile plastered over her face, it was easy to assume that everything was fine.

"It's a boy."

Merlin breathed out a laugh before he laughed for real. He found himself lifting Morgause into the air in his glee of the news and holding her tightly. The gender of the baby didn't matter to Merlin, only that babe and mother were well.

"You should probably go and see her.

He gave her another smile before he made his way as quickly as he could to the room. He didn't run, he didn't think it would have been seen as appropriate, even if it was to see his son. There was a part of Merlin that felt proud. He knew that they could raise him to be a King that would be his own person as well as being fair and just. He was now the heir to the throne and he would take over when the time was right, or at least the time would be right. Anything could happen.

The door was wide open as maids took the things needed out of the room. He paid them little attention, knowing that he shouldn't get in their way and just let them get on with what they needed to do, but from his place at the door, he could see his beautiful wife smiling down at their son in her arms. If Merlin had some sort of device, he wished that he could have pictured them at that moment. Morgana might not have liked it but it was an image that he would carry with him always. It would remind him of why they were trying to raise him themselves. It would remind him of what it all means when it all got too much.

Once the madness had calmed down, he gave a few knocks on the door before he entered. Morgana instantly smiled at him before beckoning him over with her head. He took the place on the bed beside her, slipping off his boots in the process, before he looked down over her shoulder at their boy in her arms. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well done my love."

Morgana sniffed. "He is here, Merlin. Our son."

"I know."

"He is so tiny."

"He is."

She rested her forehead against his cheek. He could feel the sweat on her starting to dry as well as the tiredness sinking into her. It had been a good few hours since he was told. She must be exhausted. He placed his arm around hers to stop them from relaxing any more, hoping to keep their son in place against her chest.

"The council will be after his name." She said.

"I think you should stop thinking about the council. I think when Gaius gets back, he should check you over before I take you and our son back to our chambers. You need rest now, Morgana. We can think of names later."

She gave a short laugh. "Why do you always have to be the more sensible and rational one of us?"

"Because that is the way that Gorlois brought me up."

"Gorlois." She repeated.

"Sorry?"

Morgana lifted her head slightly and looked down at their son. "Gorlois. Wild fantasies that I had years ago would be that I would name my son after my father. I then grew up and realised that I would probably not have a say over what my children were called. If I wanted to name them something that my husband didn't like, he would just say that they were called something he did like."

"Then aren't you glad that you have me as a husband. I love Gorlois."

"Prince Gorlois, even King Gorlois."

"I think you are thinking rather ahead there."

She looked up at him. "But it is another son to past the dragonlord power to. It is something that you will pass down to him."

Merlin nodded. "Keeping that line going."

Morgana sighed into him again. "Plus it is a boy. At least the council will be happy."

"It will probably be the first thing that we have done right."

She laughed and he was glad that he was the source of that laughter. Their son moved slightly in her arms before settling again.

"It will probably be the only thing we will do right in their eyes." She commented.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't doing this for them. We are doing this for us and the people. Our people."

"Your majesty, milord."

They both looked up to see Gaius standing there.

"Please Gaius, you don't have to. Not now." Merlin said. "Not ever really."

The physician smiled at them before coming over. Merlin took their son off of Morgana as Gaius gave her the once-over. Morgana was right, he was tiny and defenceless. He was also a new life and one with so much hope and could do so many things. It was at that moment that he realised that his son would never have the barriers that they had growing up and that he would never feel how the felt about having magic. By the time he was old enough to explore his magic, it would be the norm. This was a baby born into a new world. There was nothing to stop him ever. And the idea excited Merlin.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight: Arthur's Place

**PART FOUR**

**ALBION**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Arthur's Place**

ARTHUR KNEW THAT HE WOULD miss the birth. He knew that the news would hit him while he was in the camp. He also felt that it was weird that the Amatan army would celebrate as they were over the news of the safe arrival of Prince Gorlois of Camelot. Deep down, Arthur knew that would be the name of their first born son. How could Morgana not name him after the only father that she had ever known?

It is how Arthur knew how he was going to execute his plan. There was only one way that they could get back into the camp and that was to act as servants. With their new identities, they easily entered the camp. Arthur realised how little he felt like he had noticed when he was first in the camp. The servants were treated worse than he thought and most of that mistreatment was directed at him. Although, Arthur would admit that he did bring most of it upon himself just to save anyone else going through that treatment. He would fight back where others wouldn't. A soldier against a soldier is more of a match than a soldier against a servant. The majority of the time, Arthur would manage to fight them off. There were a couple of times when Gwaine helped him out, something Arthur was sure that he was going to be reminded about a lot.

The problem of the news hitting the camp was that Arthur found some new strength and a new purpose to fight. He now had a nephew who would be the next king and he could see why Merlin and Morgana wanted to make the world they wanted.

It was hard for Arthur to keep his emotions in check as they spoke about Morgana, Merlin and baby Gorlois. The child was only a couple of days old and his name was already being dragged through the dirt. But he knew that he would finally be able to deal a blow that would mean that he could save many lives in Camelot.

Arthur didn't know what he looked like with the bracelet on. He had tried looking in the mirror and only his own reflection showed back. But for some reason, he had tickled the Sarrum's fancy that night and was told to follow the servant. The servant was meant to help him get ready but Arthur managed to persuade him that he could 'get ready' himself. Not that he was going to get ready in the way that he thought he would. The dagger that had killed Nimueh had been given to him and it felt only right that the people stopping these things happening were to die by the same dagger.

He placed the dagger on the table and took off the bracelet. The feeling that he was going to be the last face that the Sarrum saw filled him with a sort of dread. There were only two ways that this was going to end and Arthur hoped that the Gods would make it so that he was the victor. He had never been that religious but that might all change.

The Sarrum didn't stumble into the tent. Arthur knew from previous experience that it would take a lot to get the Sarrum drunk. Big men did always hold their alcohol better. There wasn't the element of surprise that he had been expecting. Maybe it was because the Sarrum had always expected him to come back or he knew that the person Merlin hid him as was him.

"You have returned."

"I have some unfinished business," Arthur said, trying to keep his voice at the same tone and level.

"Unfinished business? I thought that with you in Camelot, you would have murdered the bitch and the bastard in her belly. I thought you would have been sitting on your throne."

"That is not the business that was unfinished."

Arthur would admit that he couldn't remember exactly what happened but he could remember the way the blade hit the Sarrum's neck and how the warm blood spurted out over his face. He could remember how the Sarrum fell to his knees and how quickly the blood started to dry. He felt rather calm as he picked up the bracelet and put it back on before leaving the Sarrum to bleed out on the grass.

* * *

Both Arthur and Merlin underestimated how long his task would take. There was so much more to just killing the Sarrum and his death opened a whole load of trouble that Arthur felt duty bound to fix. With a small team of knights, Arthur managed to free all of the people held captive over the Sarrum's rule as well as found a suitable candidate to take over as ruler of Amata.

It did mean that Arthur missed out a lot of Gorlois growing up and in general just being an uncle. He missed Gwen and Lancelot's wedding. He missed the announcement and birth of his niece. He missed all the celebrations regarding the unification of Albion under Morgana and the legalisation of magic across the land. He missed the mission to save the last known dragon egg and Balinor hatching it out of its shell.

He was being told all these things and he wished that he had been there. But he couldn't tell everyone about his adventures. He knew that he was now a scarred man because of everything that he had seen and had to put right.

Arthur looked out over the kingdom that he once thought he would call his. He wished that it had taken him less time to understand which side he should have been on. He bowed his head forward and let out a shout as the memories of what he had witnessed overcame him. All those people that the Sarrum had and he had just stood by and watched some of those atrocious acts happen. He rested the top of his head against the stone wall as he tried to organise his thoughts.

"Arthur."

He looked up to see Merlin standing there, looking incredibly smart in his ceremonial robes.

"You don't want me as part of your Blood Guard. I don't even think that you would want me as part of your knights."

Merlin smiled at him. "I don't have any say over the knights. Nor does Morgana. We leave that to Leon. She did promise that the knights were his." He paused for a moment. "You will get better. My father is and I know you will too."

"I don't think that any of this will leave me."

"No, it won't. But now you know how hard we have had to fight. How everything that your father did out of grief destroyed so many lives. Arthur Pendragon, you are now an ally of magic and that makes you perfect to join the Blood Guard. It isn't just about protecting Morgana but protecting magic itself. You have done more of that in the last five years than others have done."

"I know that you are only trying to make me feel better."

"Arthur, I am not going to be sending you out into the field. There is more to being a knight or a guard than fighting. You know that. Until  _you_ feel ready, I want you to train the next hopefuls that might make it into the Blood Guard. And if they don't fit the grade, then we will pass them over to Leon and Tollen to become a Knight." Merlin nudged him slightly. "Or do you want the special role of the protector of Prince Gorlois and Princess Elaine. And the unborn."

Arthur turned to him. "The unborn?"

"Don't tell too many people. Morgana doesn't want too many knowing at such an early stage. I don't want the lecture about it being just our happiness again."

"Three children in five years?"

"More like three in six years. We have both always wanted a big family. I think it is due to us being the only child in our families growing up. I mean, I would call Morgause my sister but it is not the same."

"No, it isn't. The Knights were like my brothers but not at the same time."

"Join the Blood Guard, Arthur. Have your place in this big confusing destiny."

Arthur looked out over Camelot again. He knew that his place would always be in Camelot. He should have known that from the beginning. The thing that he was never to know was his role. Was his role to try and bring the world that Morgana and Merlin bring down to it's knees or was it to try and undo everything that his father had done in his reign?

There was a moment when Arthur was going to turn down Merlin. He couldn't be in the Blood Guard with the memories of what he had done swirling around his head but there was a simple action that changed his mind.

Prince Gorlois may have only been five at the time and not remember the moment when he was older, but he was the one to change Arthur's mind. With a scream of Uncle Arthur, the young boy ran into him, hugging his leg tightly. Arthur rested his hand on his jet black hair and smiled down at him as Gorlois smiled widely up at him. That was when Gorlois grabbed Arthur's hand and told him that he needed to get changed before proceeding to tell him that his mother would always be angry if he wasn't ready when she told him to be.

Arthur may have missed the first five years of his life, but he was determined to be in Gorlois' life for the rest of his own life.

His place was in Camelot and with a family that he once turned his back on.


	50. Epilogue: Morgana's Albion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaths a sigh of relief*
> 
> Here we are, guys. On the last chapter of this story. I do feel like I have written better chapters but I think I can blame that on the fact that I had written the last part 3 months ago and I was just trying to make the beginning reach the end.
> 
> I know I haven't been very vocal on here but I want to thank you for all the support you have given to this story. I started uploading this story 6 months ago and now I am finally posting this last chapter. There will be no sequel before you ask. I haven't had the idea to and I think this is better off just being finished and out to you guys.
> 
> I am going to take another break from posting (surprise, surprise). I want to get back into the routine of planning my stories so that they don't just have a mess of chapters or storylines. So I am going to take at least a month off to get myself sort. I hope to be back in a month but we will see how things work out. Keep an eye on my profile for more details. Also, there will be a change to how I do things. You must know (if you have followed me as an author), I do write and upload two stories side by side. I am no longer going to do this. I am going to focus on one story and then hopefully update every day once I start posting that story. This is all subject to how I am feeling with the writing and all that jazz.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for the support and here is the last chapter of The Queen of Magic and Camelot.
> 
> Next story: New Man, Fandom: Merlin, Publishing: TBC

**Epilogue**

**Morgana's Albion**

AFTER YEARS OF BEING LOCKED in a tower, Morgana thought that she would never truly found happiness but as she watched Merlin play with their three children, she knew that the scene in front of her was the only happiness that she would ever need. Their laughter brought a smile to her face and she knew that everything was okay.

With two more children running past her, she knew that there was only one person who was going to come up and stand next to her.

"I thought you were in a meeting," Gwen said.

"We finished early."

"Was that because Arthur is still refusing to even consider the thought of marriage?"

"Apparently so. I do see his point though. We are in a time where we are starting to choose who we marry. I married Merlin and you, Lancelot. Why should I push Arthur into a marriage that he so clearly doesn't want?"

"Maybe you have to tell them that."

"I am just trying to find the right words without offending them. They seem to be rather demanding and sensitive. Like yesterday, I suggested that there were many fine bachelors in Albion and that I would hold a feast for them to meet them. They seemed offended that I would even suggest such a thing."

"Maybe get Arthur to do it for you."

"I can't do that to him. I feel like we are only just getting him back."

"I suppose. Anyway, she doesn't seem like the person who would get Arthur. Did you hear her comment the other day?"

Morgana turned to her friend. "What comment?"

"We might understand Arthur's behaviour but I don't think they do. You excused Arthur from one of the meetings because he was feeling well and she said that she had seen him that morning looking fine. I explained that he had been through a few things, not going into any detail and she told me that it was no reason as to why he couldn't be there. I know that I don't what happened. Lancelot has given me the gist of what happened without going into any details but I can't imagine what he went through."

There were a few footsteps and Morgana knew that maybe she shouldn't have asked him to come along.

"Morgana."

She turned and smile when Arthur had his Blood Guard uniform on instead of the Pendragon one. He had his hands behind his back, something he had done since he returned. He didn't like to show his hands as much as others did.

"I think I might have a solution to our little problem. Unless you want to marry the extremely pampered Princess Olwyn."

"My place is here in Camelot."

"Then I will sort it."

* * *

There was a long overdue meeting of all the rulers of the five Kingdoms. As Albion came together, there was an agreement that all the current rulers would still be able to rule over their kingdoms, with an alliance between them all that trade could flow freely and that in the event of war, they would all contribute to the collective force against those who wish to disrupt their peace.

On the request, Morgana did allow it that Arthur would take the Princess Olwyn. She thought that it would at least make the fact that she had called the feast a little easier. There was a meeting of all the kingdoms earlier but this is where she hoped to impress. It was a night off for all of them and it was something that she was going to enjoy. Time with Merlin was getting less and less and she wanted to go back to the early days for her reign and their marriage.

With Merlin on her arm, they stepped into the hall. There was a way that everyone bowed their head that still sent shivers down her spine. She still couldn't believe that she was this Queen that ruled over more than just Camelot. She had become a symbol of peace and it still amazed her now. They had achieved so much in six years. It was unbelievable.

"Friends, we gather here today as one unified kingdom." She started after they turned to the audience in the hall. "We have many years ahead of us to start to call this land Albion but I believe that no matter how long it takes, it will happen. I would like to introduce the guests of honour, King Natres and his daughter, the Princess Olwyn. Please make yourselves known to them. Enjoy the feast."

Even before they took their seats, the servants poured into the hall, placed a number of plates onto the tables. She was glad when a young Lord from Caerleon was one of the first to introduce himself to Olwyn. She hoped that it would take away the idea of Arthur.

"Holding a feast," Arthur whispered to her.

"I have done two jobs in one. You see the Lord that is currently talking to her. Annis says that he comes from a very reputable family. You are going to see him stick to her like glue. Every time she comes over to you, he will save you."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"As you said, your place is in Camelot. I am going to try and keep you here."

Arthur didn't seem so convinced but she knew it was going to work. It had to work, didn't it?

* * *

There was a question that both Morgana and Merlin found themselves asking themselves and it became something that became more noticeable the longer they didn't have an answer.

Why weren't they ageing like their friends were?

It wasn't noticeable at first but Morgana noticed how smile lines turned into wrinkles and how everyone else's hair was turning a shade of grey. She could look at Merlin and in the mirror and not look a day over the day that this whole adventure started.

It became more noticeable as their children grew up and started on the journey of self-discovery as they once went on. She knew that soon her children would be married to their chosen partners and be having children of their own and she still looked the same as she did when she had her first born.

It was something that Morgana and Merlin knew that they had to explore together and only found the answers on a trip to Powys.

They were immortal.

Apparently, Once and Future Queen meant more than just being the future Queen that Camelot needed. She was the Queen of Magic and Camelot and her magic was going to make sure that she could make sure that the land she was building was going to last under her reign.

It was news that they both didn't take well and just the thought that they could sit there and watch all their friends and family die sent them into their own personal conflict. There were the constant arguments and Merlin even moved to the Isle of the Blessed for a while just to give them both the space they needed to think over their immortality.

They knew that they had to go through it together. It was the only way that they were going to get through. They were together now, forever.

* * *

Saxons.

That was what torn apart the dream that they had built up over the years.

Morgana had to look back as they left Camelot. It was her home and the centre of Albion. It was the place where she built everything that she had achieved. The flames licked the white marble and she knew that by the time the Saxons had finished, the castle would be black. Merlin pulled her out of her daydream as he told her that they had to leave. She would have shouted at him what was the point but she knew that they did still have a point to run away.

They still had their family to look after and they might be immortal, but the rest of their family wasn't. Their magic would mean that they would have a longer life than most, but their magic wasn't as strong as theirs.

There were no tellings where they would end up but they just had to get to safety.

* * *

"Mother."

Morgana blinked as her eldest son handed her a bowl with some broth in it.

"Thank you."

"We can get Camelot back."

She shook her head. "That dream is dead. It has been for a while."

"Is that because of Uncle Arthur, Uncle Lancelot and Aunty Gwen?"

"We may have built the land that we did with you children in mind, but we built it more for ourselves. We wanted to be free. We made that land with friends and family by our side. People we trusted to the ends of the earth."

"Mother, you aren't blaming yourself because of your immortality. There was nothing you could do to extend their lives. You knew that they were going to die at some point."

"Your father and I are going to outlive you and your children and their children and so on. We are going to be here until the end of time itself." She looked away from him. "The most important thing at the moment is getting to somewhere safe."

"I heard that the druids had gone to hid in the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"The Crystal Cave is there. The birthplace of magic." Merlin said as he joined them. "It seems like the place to go."

"Then we make our way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

* * *

_2018_

There is a forest, deep in the heart of Cornwall. These ancient woodlands have remained untouched since the 6th century after the Saxons conquered Britain.

Folklore speaks of the forest being cursed with talking trees and whoever enters never returns. Many of the locals turn tourists away, adding to the stories as time has gone by. The name of the forest and the valley had changed over the centuries and what was in the forest forgotten to time.

Because the folklore doesn't do it justice. Because the Valley of the Fallen King (as it is known to you and me) holds a community older than any of our modern day equivalents. A community whose beliefs are stronger than any other religion. This community believes in magic. They know that the Valley of the Fallen Kings is the resting place of magic.

The Druids have held the lands, making sure that anyone unworthy did not enter the Valley. Those who have entered and disappeared since the 6th Century have been worthy. Those who still possess a little magic in them, even if it is rare. They had to stay there. They had to keep guard. For no one must know where they were. Where their resting place was.

For in a cave, the once shone blue with magic, lies the Queen of Magic and her Prince, waiting for the crystals to be filled with magic once more. Encased in stone, they will awake when magic returns. Until then, they will get the rest that they deserve.


End file.
